The Artist and The Student
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: New in California thanks to his parents' death he is taken in by his uncle but asks his uncle's rival to be his teacher. What will Deidara do when his Uncle Haki finds out that Sasori Akasuna is teaching Deidara art? Story is better than the summary.
1. I'm Hidan and this Bastard's Sasori

The Artist and The Student

_Chapter 1_

**Yes another SasoDei story!**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

I was walking down the sidewalk along a busy street. Apparently I needed to find my new school. I just moved here to be with my uncle, Haki Iwa. He is a sculptor and his art is known world-wide but he did have a flaw. He thinks that sculpting is the only important art.

I only just got here last night and today my Uncle had some quests over and he didn't want me there to bother him.

"Be a bother my ass, un." I mutter as I thought about the conversation that happened earlier between myself and Haki.

_Flashback_

_Haki walked into the house with his quests following behind. As he lead them into the kitchen. That's when he spotted me in the doorway that lead from the the kitchen to the living room._

_ "So," I said. ", who are they, un?" I watched as my uncle narrowed his eyes at me. I knew that the man hated my speech habit but I just didn't care and even if I did, I couldn't stop myself from adding 'un' to the end of everything._

_ "These are some of my friends from work." Haki states and then adds to the guys behind him. "This is my idiot nephew Deidara."_

_ I frowned at his words. Haki said that he would be right back and he ushered me into the living room. After he shut the door he turned around and opened his mouth as if to speak, I beat him to it._

_ "I am not an idiot, un!" I said angrily, glaring daggers at him._

_ Haki is a 29 year old man with a pale complexion and bronze colored hair. He also had green eyes. Haki looked a little bit like his sister. The only differences between Haki and my mother was that her hair was a pure blonde and her skin was tanned. My mother was also 3 years older than Haki._

_ "Well you could have fooled me." Haki said, exasperated. "Now go to your room, get some proper clothes on and then go explore the neighborhood." He ordered._

_ "Why should I, un!" I said still glaring daggers at the man in front of me._

_ "Because I said so Deidara." Haki said threateningly._

_ "That is not a good enough reason, un!"_

_ "Fine!" Haki said raising his voice. "I don't need you here because you will embarrass me." _

_ "Fine, un!" I growled and then headed up the stairs. Once I got to my room I shut and locked the door. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of gray jeans and a black T-shirt. After I put the clothes on I walked over to the mirror to fix my hair._

_ I put it up in it's usual style, a half ponytail. Then I inspected myself in the mirror. I had long blonde hairput up in a half ponytail with a fringe covering my right eye. I also had a pair of azure colored eyes and tanned skin._

_ I nodded to myself and headed to the door. I unlocked it and went out of my room but then I remembered my jacket so I had to go back to get it. As I passed the kitchen I heard my uncle say something to his friends._

_ "I know that there is something wrong with that oy." He was saying and I scowled at him through the door. I scowled even more at one one of the others said._

_ "Are you sure it's a boy because he looks like a girl." I made my way out of the house and I made sure to slam the door._

Present

"That god damned bastard, un." I started mumbling to myself. "If I get lost-" I broke off as a kid about my age ran into me.

"Oi, blondie! Watch where your going." The kid said. He had silver hair and magenta eyes.

"Why don't you watch it, un?" I countered. "You were the one who ran into me."

"You have spunk blondie." The kid infront of me chuckled. "My names Hidan by the way and you better not fucking forget it blondie."

"I doubt that I will, un." I mutter but Hidan caught it.

"Oi! What the fuck blondie!" He glared at me and I glared back.

It's not blondie, it's Deidara, un."

Hidan laughed. "Whatever blondie! No offense or anything but you look like a fucking girl."

"Thanks a lot ya bastard. At least I don't have pink eyes, un." I retort.

Hidan glared at me. "They are not pink you asshole they are fucking magenta!"

"Ya, ya. Whatever floats your boat, un."

"So anyway where ya from blondie? Haven't fucking seen you before."

I narrowed my eyes in irritation and I sighed. "Your not going to stop calling me blondie are you, un?"

"You got it. Now where ya fucking from?"

"Florida." I reply. "I'm from Florida."

"Well at least you somewhere where it's not fucking raining nonstop."

"Ya but I still will have to get used to California, un." I sighed and then a thought came to mind. "Hey Hidan do you know where the Highschool is, un?" I ask.

"Hell ya I do!" Hidan answers. "I'm a Junior."

"Cool. I am a Junior too and do you mind showing me the school, un?"

"Why the hell would I want to go back to that mother fucking place! I don't even want to go there during the week! Also I just got out of that hell hole thanks to the fucking detention that I fucking-"

"O.k, o.k, un. I think I get it but can't you at least show or tell me where it is, un?" I interrupt Hidan's rant and now he is glaring at me.

"Oi, blondie why the hell did you interrupt me?"

"Because your rant was annoying, un. Now will you at least tell me where the stupid school is, un?"

"Fucking fine!" Hidan sighs. "If you keep going to main street take a left. You can't fucking miss it."

"O.k thanks, un." I say. "Hey do you mind showing me around because I only know my uncle here and he won't help me, un."

"Very fucking well blondie. Hidan replies with a grin then he adds. "Your uncle sounds like a total bastard."

"He is, un." I agree as we start walking down the street.

"Hey blondie," Hidan starts. "Why do you keep saying 'un' at the end of every sentence?"

"I don't know I just always have said it, un. Why do you keep cursing?" I ask.

Because it is part of my fucking religion." Hidan says proudly.

"Which is, un?" I ask and Hidan takes the pendant that was around his neck and shows it to me. It was a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle of it.

"Jashinism you motherfucker."

"Hey that was uncalled for, un!" I reply and then add. "What is Jashinism, un?"

"A Jashinist is someone who worships Jashin, who is the bringer of pain and hate. He is also the bringer of war."

"So what exactly do you do in your religion, un?" I dared to ask.

"Jashinists turn pain and suffering into happiness. We can do basically anything we want. Hidan says seriously. He then adds. "Accept having sex with women."

"So your gay, un?" I question.

"Hell yes I am. It's either that or you have to spend your life with no fucking with anybody." Hidan declares then he glares at me. "Do you have a fucking problem with that?"

"Of course not, un. Why would I have a problem with it?" I say raising my hands in front of myself defensively.

"Some people just think it's weird." Hidan shrugs. "Mostly the people who see me with Kakuzu. He mutters.

"Who's-" I was about to ask who Kakuzu was when something caught my eye. 'Amazing Arts' it read. _Is that an Art Gallery. I sure hope so._

"Who's who blondie?" Hidan had stopped walking and was looking at me in a strange way.

"Hey Hidan is that an Art gallery, un?" I ask, pointing at the red building that read Amazing Arts.

"Fuck yes but I don't see why that caught your eye." Hidan said, looking from me to the Art gallery.

"Because, un. I loved art." I say simply. It was true. My life would be worthless without my art.

"Are you serious! Your fucking serious aren't you!" Hidan said and then he sighed. "Great, just fucking great. Another artistic nut job!" I glared at him.

"I am not a nut job, un." I told him and then a thought hit me. "Hidan what did you mean by another? Another what?"

"Another artistic bastard." Hidan states and I glares at him as he carries on. "I like you blondie. So on Monday I will fucking introduce you to Itachi, who is another Junior, and to his cousin Tobi, who is a fucking Senior but that asshole acts like a 5 year old."

"O.k. Are you one of the artists then, un?"

"Fuck no! When I said another artist I was counting that bastard Sasori."

That caught my attention big time. "Sasori Akasuna? The artist, un?" I ask getting excited. Maybe I could meet him. We could discuss veiws on art!

"Ya that Sasori. You fucking know him?" Hidan says, surprised.

"I don't know him, un. I've just heard of him and his art at different Art Museums, un."

"Aw shit! I didn't know that they had stupid museums for fucking art." Hidan said slapping his hand to his head.

"Well they do, un." I sigh and then ask. "So how do you know Sasori, un?"

"He's a friend of mine." Hidan replies. "He doesn't like me that much but Sasori is great friends with Kakuzu and Kakuzu won't let him hurt me."

"So this time who is Kakuzu, un?" I ask.

"My boyfriend." Hidan answers proudly. "Oi blondie where the hell do you think your going!" He adds as I start walking towards Amazing Arts.

"To the gallery, un. Where do you think?" I reply as he catches up with me.

"Why?" He asks as we walk through the door.

"Because, un. I want to see what kind of art that they have here." I answer as I look at all the paintings along the walls of the building.

"Fucking great! Knowing y luck we will fucking run into Sasori." Hidan complained.

"You mean like how you ran into me, un." I reply dryly.

"Just fuck you!" Hidan shouted at me, drawing attention from the crowd.

"Quiet, un!" I hiss at him and then add more normally. "So, un. Why would we run into Sasori?"

"Because," Hidan sighs. ",every fucking weeek he needs to get more material for his stupid art and this fucking place is his favorite place to go."

"Hidan he is a great artist, un." I tell him.

"Well it is good to see my art is appriciated." A voice spoke from behind us. We turned around to see the speaker.

"Hey Sasori." Hidan said nervously as both he and myself looked at the man infront of us. He had blood red hair framing a pale face and muddy brown eyes. I had to admit he did look slightly attractive. For that thought I mentally slapped myself.

"Hidan were you talking about how my art is fucking stupid again?" Sasori asked. His voice was calm and soft. His face was void of emotions.

"Why the hell would I do that for?" Hidan chuckled.

"Because your you." Was the reply he got. Then Sasori turned to look at me. "So Hidan who is your friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know another story. I was planning not to upload anymore stories until I finished <span>My New Little Brother<span> but I just couldn't stop myself so please bare with me.**

**I am also obsessed with SasoDei so I might add another story but it will be KakuHida so please be patient with me and my stories.**

**Review? **


	2. Teach Me, un!

Chapter 2

**Woohoo! 2 chapters in 1 day and I am just so good! Or am I just so bad? Either way enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Sasori's POV<span>

Hidan looked nervous as he stood in front of me. _Pathetic kid. I wonder how Kakuzu puts up with him._

"Well,"" I begin. "I am waiting for your answer and you know how much I hate waiting." I narrow my eyes to dangerous slits as I stare at the silver haired teen.

I then shift my gaze to the boy next to him. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that he was a girl. He had long blonde hair in a slight ponytail. The boy had a pair of azure blue eyes but only 1 eye was shown because a fringe of hair covered his left eye. He was looking at me in awe and he looked slightly nervous. I let out a silent chuckle as I watch Hidan inch behind the blonde slowly. He stammers.

"Sasori this kid is Deidara and he fucking dragged me into this shit hole." Hidan said, regaining his composure and then he looks out the window and his eyes brighten. "See you bastards later!"

He then races outside to go and see Kakuzu. But not before he pushed Deidara forward and right into me. Both Deidara and I glared after him as he ran out the door and ran over to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was a tall man, about 6ft 1. He has emerald green eyes with scars covering his tanned body. Kakuzu's tan was darker than Deidara's, a lot darker. Kakuzu was one of my best friends in school and he still is today.

He is here waiting for me because around 6 o' clock tonight we are going to Pein and Konan's house to play poker with Pein. I normally hate keeping people waiting but we still had a good 3 hours before we had to be there.

Pein had a slightly pale skin tone and spiky orange hair. He had oddly colored purple eyes with rings in them. He was covered in piercings, and when I say covered I mean covered. Pein has 7 peircings in each ear and then 6 on his nose along with lots of others. His name isn't really Pein he just likes to be called Pein. Supposedly only Konan is supposed to know his real name but I know it and so does Kakuzu. Pein is another close friend and he was 1 year ahead of me and Kakuzu in school.

Konan is 28 years old with a light skin tone and amber eyes. She has blue hair and she normally wears a white origami flower in it. She was in the same year as me and Kakuzu. She is now married to Pein.

"Hello Sasori, un." Deidara said after he had pulled back a little ways.

"Hello brat, now what do you want?" I ask as I look at him with bored, tired, eyes.

"Ah..." Deidara stammered caught, of guard at the question and then his eyes hardened as he looked at me. "Don't call me brat, un. My name is Deidara and I wanted to see what kind of art they had in this gallery. Also I want to know why you asked me what I want, un." He finally answers.

"Well for 2 reasons." I tell him and then I pause a second, going over my words before I continue. "First most kids your age don't come in here. Second your looking at me in awe. Do you even know who I am?" I ask and look at him skeptically. _He probably doesn't._ I thought.

"Of course I do, un!" Deidara exclaims as I look at him in surprise and he continues. "Your Sasori Akasuna, un. World famous artist. Known for your different forms of art but especially for your puppets, un." He explains.

"How do you know that?" I asked, hiding the surprise that I felt.

"Because, un. Your artworks are usually in the art gallery's/museums that I have been too, un." He replies.

"You have been to Art museums and gallerys?" I ask this time unable to hide my surprise.

"Of course, un." Deidara answers, his eyes shining. "I am an artist myself actually." He adds a little bit nervously.

"Really? What kind of art do you make?" I question. I was starting to get interested in this kid.

"Yes really, un. I make sculptures."

"Sculpting isn't one of my favorite forms of art."

"Well you see, un, I look up to you and I knew that you lived in California but I didn't know hwere."

"Well Well at least I know that some teens like my art."

"You are much better than my uncle."

"Your uncle?" I ask.

"Yes my uncle, un. He is the reason I am here. I came down here to live with him. Deidara just shrugs and sounds a little downcast.

"I am sorry but this has been bugging me." I say. "What is with your speech impediment? Also why do you look like a girl?" I ask bluntly.

"I don't know I just always have said it, un." Deidara replies and his eyes harden as the second question settles in and then he shouts. "I am not a girl!"

"Calm down your acting childish!" I hiss at him. "Don't make a scene." My eyes are hard as I give the order. I look around and see people staring.

"Sorry, un." Mumbles Deidara, still pouting. "But I don't look like a girl, un."

"If you say so brat." I mutter. The teen glared at me and then he looked at his feet. He also started to rub the back of his neck and I sighed as he looked like he was about to say something. "If you have something to say just say it." I growled getting annoyed. As he continues to stay silent I sigh irritably and start to walk towards the door.

Deidara looks up and runs in front of me and stops me in my tracks. He looks at me pleadingly.

"Wait, un." I sigh, exasperated.

"What do you want?" I ask, narrowing my eyes as I looked at the blonde boy in front of me that was looking at me with big, pleading, hopeful blue eyes.

"I was wondering sense my uncle won't teach me would you, un?" He said in a rush, making my eyes snap wide open with disbelief.

"Teach you what?" I ask.

"Teach me art, un."

"Why?" I choke out. "I thought you said that you were an artist."

"I am an artist, un." Deidara said defensively.

"Then why do you need someone to teach you if you are already an artist?" I ask, regaining my composure.

"Because, un. I only know how to sculpt well because of my mom and uncle but like I said he won't teach me, un."

"Who the hell is your uncle? Why won't he teach you other ways of art?" I qeustion.

"My uncle's name is Haki Iwa. He says that sculpting is the only actual form of art and that I shouldn't worry about the others, un."

"Sounds like Haki alright." I comment.

"You know him, un?" Deidara says in surprise.

"Sadly yes." I reply. "Too bad I could never change his mind about what true art is." I add with a sigh.

"I know what true art is, un."

"Enlighten me." I say with a smirk.

"True art is fleeting." I thought this kid might have potential I was wrong.

"Wrong true art is eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"It is eternal brat."

"It's fleeting, un!"

"Eternal!" This kid was starting to get on my nerves.

"Fleeting, un!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal! That is final brat."

"Fleeting, un."

"I will tell you what."

"What, un?"

"I will teach you."

"Yay!"

"I have to convince you that true art is eternal.

"It is fleeting Danna, un."

"Danna?" I question.

"Yes Danna means master and you are my teacher so it fits, un."

"...but it also means husband."

"So I mean it as Master not Husband, un."

"Fine also don't tell Haki about me teaching you."

"Why, un?"

"We used to be friends but now we are rivals. So unless you want to get an earful I would do as I say and not tell him about me teaching you."

"Fine, un. Also true art is still fleeting."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal.

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"Fleeting!"

"Eternal!"

"FLEETING!"

"ETERNAL!"

"FLEETING!"

"ETERNAL!"

"FLEETING!"

"ETERNAL!"

"Excuse me sirs but I must ask you both to leave. Your disturbing everyone." A kid with pale ski, black eyes, and black hair spoke to both Deidara and myself. He looked around the same age as Hidan and Deidara.

"I am sorry Sai we will leave. I will be back around this time next week." I tell the teenager and he nodded in return.

"Thank you Sasori. Until next time and same with you sir." He added with a smile at Deidara. I smirked as I saw how it creeped Deidara out. Instead we both walked out of the Art Gallery and went over to Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Hey Blondie this is Kakuzu." Hidan said as we got over to them. Kakuzu made a small grunt and looked at me.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks. I nodded.

"Yes I am." I answer. I nod at Hidan and Deidara as I got into Kakuzu's car. The hood could be taken off so at the moment it was off.

"But Kazu why can't I come!" Hidan whined.

"Because this is just for Pein, Konan, Sasori, and I not anyone else." The masked man answered. "You can show Deidara around the places that we normally get together sense by the sounds of it he will be hanging out with us from now on."

"Sounds fucking fine to me." Hidan says as Kakuzu drives off. While on the road Kakuzu turns to me.

"So what were you and that Deidara kid talking about?"

"He asked me to teach him about art sense his uncle won't teach him any other kind other than sculpting. Haki Iwa is his uncle."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I would teach him."

"That doesn't sound like you Sasori."

"I know but I need to set him straight on what true art is."

"What does he think it is."

"Fleeting and we all know that true art it eternal." I state.

"I know. So how much are you going to wager?" I look at him.

"It depends how many games we play and we all know that you won't wager that much."

"You know my well."

"We know you well enough to know that you don't like to spend money."

"I wonder why Hidan likes that blonde kid. According to him they just met today."

"I don't know but so far I find him irritating." Kakuzu chuckles.

"You find everything irritating."

"I do not."

"Fine. You find most everything irritating."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**I would also like to thank SweetScarlett97. She has faved all of my stories and she is the first reviewer for this story and I thank her because when she sent that review it made me crack down and get the second chapter done! I thank you SweetScarlett97 and you get lots of hugs from me :) :D**

**I will try to get the third chapter up soon but I am not sure when I will be able to because my hands are sore from typing all day but I might just type some more.**

**I know that I have 3 other stories that have been started and I need to finish but I have lots of other idea's for more stories so tell me. Would you like to read more;**

**SasoDei**

**KakuHida**

**KisaIta**

**PeinKo**

**Zetto**

**Or all of the above. Please tell me what you think in a review because if you PM me I will have a whole bunch of PM's but either way is fine with me.**

**:D**


	3. A Nice surprise and unwanted questions

Chapter 3

**I own NOTHING. Wait I do own the Oc's and plot but I still own NOTHING. I know that didn't make any sense...**

* * *

><p><span>Sasori's POV<span>

"Kakuzu, Sasori! I'm so happy to see you both again. Your early and I am glad for that." Konan says as we enter the house that she shared with Pein. We both looked at her happy face. I could tell that the news that she and Pein wanted to share with us was both an important and very happy matter.

"What are you talking about Konan? We were here just last week." Kakuzu said. If you didn't know him better you wouldn't be able to tell much about him but if you did know him well enough you would be able to tell that he was smirking.

"But that was a long time ago." Konan objected.

"It wasn't that long ago." I tell her. I took my shoes off and put them by the door next to Konans own shoes and Pein's and Kakuzu's.

"To her it is. Also she can't wait to tell you both the news." I knew that voice, and knew it well. I turned my head to see Pein coming from behind Konan. "Hello Sasori, Kakuzu." He said kindly. He let out a smile. It was one of the rare kinds that he doesn't give out to everyone.

"Hello Pein." I said, letting out an equally rare smile.

"Hello." I could tell that Kakuzu was also smiling.

"Kakuzu. You know that you don't have to wear that mask when your here." Konan says. She didn't like Kakuzu's mask and really neither did I but I can understand the reason he wore it.

"I know." He sighed and took off his mask, putting it on the shelf near the door. "I am just used to wearing it. Even when you guys are the only ones here." He said as he turned back to look at us.

"So how about we go to the living room? I have some snacks made and I will get them as you guys set everything up." Konan said with a smile. Pein nodded as Konan disappeared into the kitchen. We watched her go and then Pein led us into the living room.

"I really don't feel like playing Poker today. So I thought we could do something different." He said turning to us. He looked at us with a raised eyebrow. We both got his silent question.

"Saves me some money." Kakuzu says with a shrug.

"I am fine with it." I reply.

"So what do you guys want to do then?" Konan asks as she comes into the room with some chips and dip. Also with some soda's. I raised an eyebrow. She was asking us, not ordering us. What happened to the Konan I know? I shrugged it off. It was probably just mood swings due to something. Now that I think about it, it might be her time of the month. I just hope that she wouldn't start the PMSing again.

"Watch a movie?" Kakuzu suggested. I nodded. I thought watching a movie would be better than just playing poker all the time.

"Sounds fine with me." Both Konan and Pein said at the same time.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Konan asked. She still had that bright smile on her face.

"I am in a mood for a comedy." Pein says. "What about you guys?" He asks looking at Kakuzu and I.

"I guess I could deal with a few laughs." I comment.

"Good because you are going to deal with lots of them. Seriously Sasori you need to laugh more." Konan says, giggling a little. Yep, that proves it. Definitely mood swings.

"We can stay up for a while watching movies sense it's not like we have school tomorrow." Pein says.

"True and Kakuzu doesn't have to give Hidan a ride to school." I tease. I only ever did this with anyone other than my close friends. They should feel privileged.

"So true." Konan says with a laugh while Pein smirks. Kakuzu just makes no comment.

"Lighten up Kakuzu, it's only a joke and you know it." Pein tells him. "Now back to choosing a movie."

"How about 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off'?" Kakuzu suggests.

"That sounds like an awesome idea." I tell him and I see Konan and Pein nodding.

"I love that movie." Pein said with a large smile. Honestly who doesn't love that movie.

"So it's settled!" Konan said happily. "We will first watch 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' and then if you want we will watch all the Scary Movies." She had a beyond huge smile on her face.

"All right but how about before we watch the movies you tell us what the big news is." I say. My impatience was getting the better of me. I wanted to know what they had to tell us!

"Impatient as always I see." Pein said with a smirk. "We will tell you." We sat down on one of the couches while Pein and Konan sat on the other one.

"So what is it?" Kakuzu asks. He has a patience level that is close to mine and the people who knew me knew that I barely had any patience.

"I'm pregnant!" Konan burst out happily.

"Congratulations!" I tell her. This was so unlike me but I got up and gave her a quick hug. It was supposed to be quick but she wouldn't let go of me. I didn't like people touching me like this but sense she was my friend and it was a happy day for her was the only reasons that I was allowing it.

When she finally let me go I looked and saw Pein with eyes glowing with happiness. I also saw a smirk on Kakuzu's face. We were all happy for the new arrival that would be coming, especially Pein and Konan. Speaking of Konan she looked at both of us brightly.

"Also when this child is born we want to make sure that he or she is well taken care of." Konan started.

"We doubt that anything will happen to us but we can never be sure. So if anything does ever happen our child is intrusted to you both." Pein finished.

"So you want us to be this kids' godfathers." Kakuzu said shocked. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, a true one at that. Konan and Pein both nodded.

"But we both can't be godfathers, can we?" I say. I was also shocked by all this.

"Well we would like you both to take care of our child but we know that you both can't, so we decided sense Kakuzu already has Hidan to take care of, Sasori you will be this child's' godfather." Pein said. "We have thought on who would be the best and we decided that sense you are one of our closest friends-"

"-and that you have great qualities that we love." Konan said interrupting her husband.

"Yes." Pein coughs, looking a bit awkward at that comment. "We think that you will be a good teacher to our child." He finishes.

"Thank you. I'm honored." I say.

"What about the godmother?" Kakuzu asks.

"Well I really hadn't thought that far. I really don't have anyone in mind for that." Konan said.

"Well I really don't think that you need a godmother with Sasori watching over the kid." Kakuzu says.

"Thanks." I mumble. I really wasn't expecting that, not from Kakuzu.

"No problem. Hey and Pein, Konan you guys can see how well of a mentor Sasori is within the next few weeks." He adds. I frown at him. I had forgotten about the brat that I agreed to teach, for the most part anyway.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Konan asked.

"Well today Sasori had me stop at hi favorite art gallery and he ran into Hidan and this new kid. He looks like a girl and he asked Sasori to be his teacher."

"Begged is more like it." I mutter as Kakuzu finished his quick explanation.

"So who is this new kid."

"His name is Deidara. He just moved her to be with his uncle. Also before you say anything, he thinks that true art is fleeting and I have to teach him that true art is eternal."

"Really? Anything else? Who is his uncle? Will he be apart of Akatsuki?" Konan questioned. We seem to have gotten of subject about the whole Konan and Pein having a kid thing. _Damn Kakuzu. Why did he have to open his mouth._

"It is true that he looks like a girl. Like that one in Itachi's little brother's year. Ino was it? Anyway he sort of looks like her. All I know is that he just moved here from who-knows-where and Hidan for some odd reason seems to like him. I also do not like his uncle one bit." I reply.

"Why not? Who is his uncle?" Pein asks. I stayed silent so Kakuzu answered for me.

"Haki Iwa. You remember him don't you?"

"Of course. Who doesn't remember that bastard." Pein growled.

"I didn't know that he had a nephew." Konan said thoughtfully.

"Neither did I but then again I don't really care." I say indifferently.

"Remember he had a sister about 3 years older than him." Pein said. "She also dropped out when she was 16."

"It might be because of Deidara. She probably didn't want to be pregnant and at school at the same time." Kakuzu said. "So she dropped out and left town with her boyfriend."

"Your probably right." I said, giving an approving nod to the scarred man next to me.

"So tell us again why you agreed to teach him." Konan said. I sighed. I didn't like repeating myself and she knew it.

"He thinks art is fleeting and true art is eternal, not fleeting." I state. "Also it would be amusing to see what Haki does if he ever finds out that I am teaching his nephew."

"So your saying that it has nothing to do with the fact that you think he is attractive?" Konan questions.

"What the hell Konan!" I think I was starting to see her gain in this. "Why on earth would I think that that brat is attractive."

"Well Kakuzu said that he looked like a girl and you said it yourself that he looked like one too. Also you are bi."

"So! Just because I am bi doesn't mean anything. Also I said that he looked like that Yamanaka girl in Sasuke's year and if somebody found that attractive there is something wrong there." I say with a shake of my head.

"So your not attracted to him?"

"No! I am not! Pein control your wife." I looked at my pierced friend.

"Sorry Sasori." He says, smiling apologetically. I didn't believe that look. "I can't if I even try to she just might castrate me." He adds. _So that's why. He wants to save his own testicles. I guess I can't blame him, I would too._

" Fine. Anyways how did we get from discussing your soon to be child to my sexuality?" I say with a frown.

"Because Konan felt like bringing it up." Kakuzu said.

"Thanks a lot Kakuzu." I mutter.

"No problem." Then we all sat back and started watching the movie.

Deidara's POV

"Deidara where the hell were you?" Haki growled as I came through the door. I had spent the whole afternoon with Hidan while he showed me around the places he and his friends normally hung out. I rolled my eyes. I knew that it was dark out but Haki never told me what time to be back.

"I was out, un. This kid named Hidan was showing me around." I tell him.

"Hidan. I think I remember a kid with that name. He is messed up in the head so don't listen to him. Also do you know what time it is?" I nodded and looked at the clock.

"8:30, un." I mutter.

"Why weren't you back earlier?" Haki demanded.

"You told me to go explore the place and you never told me when to come back, un." I reply. I wanted to say more but I didn't dare to. I didn't know how much he had had to drink, if any. Instead I added. "I also found an Art Gallery." That seemed to make him into a little better mood.

"Really? What art gallery was it?"

"Amazing Arts, un."

"That is a good gallery I will admit but it's not the best." Haki states. I was about to argue with him because it looked like it was awesome but before I could say anything he continued. "There is a gallery at the other end of town and it's called 'Liberty' it is better than Amazing Arts any day."

"Why do you say that, un? It looked like a great gallery."

"It is a good one but Liberty is better. There are less annoying people there and the people who work there actually care about art. Unlike the kids that work at Amazing Arts, but there is one kid that is skilled but his views are messed up."

"What do you mean by annoying people? They hire kids there? What do you mean by messed up, un?" I knew I shouldn't be asking this many questions but I was curious by nature. Probably not the best thing in the world sense curiosity killed the cat.

"Yes annoying is just what I said. They hire kids there. There is this one kid named Sai he is a good painter but that's it. By messed up is that there is this kid named Dean," I thought that his face turned into a scowl for a second but I might have imagined it. ", he likes all kinds of art and he thinks that true art is anything that you want it to be. At least he isn't as messed up as Sasori." He said with scorn.

"You know Sasori, un?" Wow. Time keeps coming at you with the same questions, huh.

"Unfortunently." Was the reply I got. I thought I saw pain and sadness go through his eyes. I could have sworn it. I needed to know what had happened between my uncle and Sasori but before I could ask Haki got back to his old self. "Go to bed."

"What, un? But it's only 8:30." I objected.

"I don't care. Just go to your room." I frowned but did as he said anyway. When I got into my room I locked the door and took off my clothes, leaving me in my boxers. I might as well try to sleep. I laid down in bed and closed my eyes. I laid there for what felt like hours before I actually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry! I was planning on updating this two days ago but 3 is my unlucky number. Once I get to the 3rd chapter I can't get past it. To make it up to you I will try and update it again tonight. Maybe even 2 times tonight if I find the time. Also I will try and update as much as possible over the weekend.<strong>

**Not sure how much I will get done though.**


	4. First day of school Pt 1

Chapter 4

**I am so so so sorry. I said I was going to update this but I never did. I am so sorry! I hope you will all forgive me. I swear to make it up to you all.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Timeskip to Monday<span>_

Deidara's POV

"Hey blondie!" I looked over to see Hidan shouting and waving like a mad mad. Maybe he is a mad man. I had just arrived at the school and we still had about 10 minutes before School started. I sighed and looked back at Hidan. "Get the hell over here Deidara!" I chose that time to slowly make my way to were he sat with a boy with coal colored eyes and long black hair tied in a loose ponytail and another boy wearing a swirly mask.

"Hey Hidan, un." I say when I get over to them.

"Took you fucking long enough!" Hidan huffed. "Now this is Itachi Uchiha and Tobi Uchiha." He said, indicating the boy with the long black hair and the boy in the swirly mask. "Hey Tobi were is Madara?" Hidan asked.

"Madara said that he would be at school later and that he would see us at lunch." Tobi said. He then bounced to his feet and grabbed onto my hand. He started to shake it rapidly. "Hello Deidara-senpai. Tobi's a good boy!"

"Tobi get off of him." Itachi said calmly as Tobi continued to shake my hand.

"Fine Itachi." Tobi said and sat back next to the other Uchiha.

"Nice to meet you all, un." I say with a slight smile.

"You haven't met all of us. Tobi has a twin brother. That bastards name is Madara. Him and Tobi are like opposites. Madara is fucking evil while Tobi is all cheery and happy all the time."

"Hidan must you use such profanity's?" Itachi asks the zealot.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"You fucking know why, you damned weasel! Jashin loves it!"

"So what do you have Senpai?" Tobi asks and before I had a chance to answer Tobi had taken the schedule, that I didn't know I was holding, out of my hand.

"You have Homeroom with all of us! Yay!" Tobi said. "Then you have English with Hidan and Itachi! Then Math with Itachi and Madara! You have Lit. with all of us! Then Lunch with all of us of course! After that you have Gym with all of us!-

"Dude how the hell can you be happy about that?" Hidan interrupted but Tobi didn't care so he just kept on cheering.

"Then you have a Free Period with all of us! Then you have Art with Hidan and Itachi!"

"Hidan what did you mean by not liking Gym, un?" I ask. He shuttered.

"Deidara you will see for yourself." He replied solemnly.

"So Deidara will you be a part of our group now then?" Itachi asks.

"Of course! Senpai has to be!" Tobi cried. He was starting to creep me out. My first impression of the kid said that he was crazy but now I think that he is just insane.

"I think so, un." I tell them uncertainly.

"Of fucking course you are." Hidan stated. "First off Sasori has agreed to teach you, which in my fucking opinion is little more than a damned miracle, also I like you."

"We just met Saturday, un." I wasn't sure how he could come to like me by spending one day with me.

"Hidan takes first impressions to heart." Itachi stated cooly. "So you must have had a first impression that said something that he liked."

"If I remember right my expression had some sort of hostile look to it, that's how I felt anyway when he ran into me, un."

"That's it then." When I looked confused he added. "Hidan is a masochist so that is why he liked your first impression."

"Oh, un. I guess he did explain the whole Jashinist thing to me." I could feel all the eyes of the people who were staring at me.

"Just so you know try and stay away from those two girls over there." Itachi said pointing at a girl with short pink hair and a girl with long blonde hair up in a high ponytail.

"Who are they, un?" I ask.

"Ino Yamanaka is the blonde one and Sakura Haruno is the one with pink hair. They are the biggest sluts in this school."

"Whores." Hidan said.

"Both."

"Hey! Senpai looks like Ino!" Tobi said. I turned a fierce glare to the idiot.

"I do not look like that thing, un."

"Deidara I am sorry to say that you kind of fucking do." Hidan said.

"I do not, un!"

"You do." A voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see a kid with bronze colored hair and gray eyes. He had a slight tan. I had to admit, he looked like a miniature version of Haki. He even sounded a little like my uncle.

"I do not, un! And who are you?" I look at him, confused that he just came out of nowhere.

"Stop arguing about it because you do and everyone is going to say so. Also my name is Dean Jones." Dean says calmly. I frown at the first thing he said and I was about to say something but Itachi asked something before I could.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" The Uchiha asked.

"Those idiots don't deserve my time of day." Dean said. "The only reason I am normally around them is because my cousin thinks that it is best." He didn't say anymore but then someone spoke. It sounded like Tobi but more serious and dark.

"Dean what are you doing over here?" I looked to see a man with spiky black hair, pale skin, and red eyes.

"Hello Madara and I am getting away from my so called friends." Dean said.

"You still don't like them?"

"No. Never did, never will."

"Madara I knew you fucking knew him but I didn't know that you were friends." Hidan said with a frown. He was trying to figure out what was happening.

"Yes I know him." Madara says. "He is a good friend."

"I am going to hang with you for a while today." Dean tells us.

"Fine. As long as your brothers don't join us."

"What is going on, un?" I ask. I was just as confused as Hidan was.

"I normally hang with the popular crowd over there." Dean says, pointing to the popular people. "But I don't want to put up with them and Madara doesn't like my brothers." He explained. To Madara he added. "Don't worry. They both have suspensions for today so I am having a friend make sure they don't burn our house down."

"You have brothers, un?"

"Yes I do." Dean says, glancing at me. "Daren and Dylan. They are twins."

"You don't say, un. How many twins are in this school?"

"Two." Itachi says. "There is Madara and Tobi and then there is Daren and Dylan."

"So what do the other two look like, un?" I ask.

"You will see them around. They are a year younger than us but they are in our year because they skipped a grade." Dean said. "Anyways, don't worry about dealing with classes today because we aren't having them."

"What do you mean, un?" I ask.

"Ya what do ya fucking mean?" Hidan seemed confused too. Tobi did as well but so far he was an idiot.

"If you actually paid attention during school you would know that we aren't having an actual school day today, we are having basically do whatever you want day." Dean explains. "I will talk to you guys later." He says and then walks off as the bell rings.

"Is he telling the truth?" Tobi asked, bouncing around.

"Yes he is." Madara says. "We are just having a free day all day today. Except for Gym and Art and of course Lunch." He starts to walk off.

"Hey Madara! Where are you going?" Tobi asked.

"Office. I have to talk with the Principal." Was the answer. That left the four of us alone by the tree while a lot of other students stood around chatting.

"So what do we do now, un?" I ask.

"Talk about you and your new mentor of course." Hidan declared.

"It's a miracle that you didn't cuss in that sentence." Itachi said and that made Hidan frown.

"I don't fucking cuss all the time."

"Back to the cussing so soon I see." The weasel said. He then turned to me. "So how did you get Akasuna to teach you?"

"He said that he had to teach me the true form of art when I already know that true art is fleeting, un." I said.

"I am assuming Sasori didn't like that."

"The idiot kept saying that true art is eternal and it's not, un. It's fleeting."

"Wow this is going to be a long while before he changes your mind, won't it?"

"He will never change my mind, un! Hopefully I will change his."

"That won't fucking work." Hidan said.

"Why won't it, un?" I ask.

"Because Akasuna has always believed art is eternal and he will always continue to believe so."

"I can still try, un."

"Suit yourself."

"I think that Konan is going to try and make it so that Sasori fucks you senseless." Hidan tells me with a smirk planted on his features.

"What, un!"

"Hidan, you know that Konan wouldn't do that." Itachi said.

"The hell she wouldn't."

"What do you mean, un?" I ask. I was worried. I didn't want to get into Sasori's pants. _But you thought he was attractive._ I told myself to shut up and tuned back into the conversation.

"Konan is a friend of ours and she wants to get Sasori together with somebody. That bitch thinks that yaoi is the best thing ever. Also she is fucking obsessed with Sasori getting a girlfriend or boyfriend. She would lean towards boyfriend though."

"Yes she is obsessed with yaoi but she hasn't met you yet and I doubt she would do that." Itachi said, trying to reassure me. It wasn't working.

"You are a guy who Sasori will be sharing his time with almost everyday and so you will get closer and closer until he finally gets into your pants and then you both will be fucking like rabbits." Hidan states.

"Should I be worried, un?" I ask.

"No, not unless Konan starts to tell you things about Sasori that you don't need to know." Itachi tells me. I still felt the need to worry though.

"Not really. I mean you might want to though sense Konan isn't the only fucking one that is trying to get Sasori with somebody. His old bitch is trying to pair him up with some of the people she knows."

"Old bitch, un?"

"He means Chiyo!" Tobi said, bouncing around. I thought that he went with Madara but I guess not.

"Who, un?"

"Chiyo. She is Sasori's grandmother and she is a terrible old woman." Itachi explained.

"She fucking likes to set Sasori up on some blind dates. He has no choice to go because Chiyo knows for a fact that he doesn't have a fucking job."

"Like who, un?" I ask.

"Well you see Sakura over there." Itachi says and I nod. "Well she learns some things from Chiyo and they are good friends. Sakura, being the slut/whore that she is, is attracted to Sasori because of his looks. Most girls are actually he still looks like he did when he was 15. Chiyo tries setting up dates for them every now and then but Sasori always finds a way out of them."

"Okay, un." I was about to say more but an announcement came out over the school.

_"Okay students! As you know we made a deal that if no more than 4 people got detentions within the month we would have a Free Day. You made your goal and so today is your Free Day. I know that it isn't completely free because you have to participate in Gym, Art and/or Wood shop. So right now I want you all to head to your 6__th__ period class. Enjoy your Free Day!" _Then the intercom clicked off.

"No! I need to get the hell away from here!" Hidan said looking around.

"Hidan calm down."

"You know what Itachi! Go fuck yourself! I can't deal with Gai Sensei at the beginning of the day!"

"I doubt he's that bad, un." Hidan and Itachi looked at me as if I was insane.

"You have no fucking idea how bad Gai is."

"I believe he is an ape that failed to evolve." Itachi stated.

"So on to gym then!" Tobi said happily, grabbing onto Hidan and myself, who in turn grabbed Itachi so that he wouldn't have to suffer alone.

"Tobi as soon as you let go of us I am going to fucking sacrifice you to Lord Jashin!" Hidan yelled but Tobi seemed unfazed and continued to drag us to the Gym.

"Tobi! We can walk, un!" I yelled over Hidan's constant cursing.

* * *

><p><strong>Also I know that Tobi is just Madara's cover but I wanted them to be twins in this story. Though Madara won't be in the story that much sense he is a mysterious character and yes I did add a set of twins in this and I have a plan to use them in this story for the goof of all yaoi lovers everywhere!<strong>

**Please like I said forgive me. I didn't really have time to update it when I said that I would so for that I am sorry. I will make it up to you in the only way I know how! Would you like some cookies? **

**Haha but no. I will not give you cookies I will give you more updates! I will update this and then I might update it again and I will try and update My Family's Banker and My New Little Brother.**

**Tell next time.**


	5. First Day of school Pt 2 with twins!

Chapter 5

**I told you didn't I! I got it up like I said. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

"Holy shit, un." I exclaim.

"Told you! Now do you fucking believe me?" Hidan said as he continued to choke the life out of Tobi.

"Hidan you were right, un."

"Hidan please let Tobi go." Itachi said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I really don't want a dead cousin even though he is as annoying as hell."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Zetsu will get his revenge." Was all Itachi said and that was enough to make Hidan go even paler than normal. He immediately let Tobi go to get some much needed oxygen.

"Who is Zetsu, un?" I ask. I was trying to avoid looking at Gai Sensei for as long as possible.

"Zetsu is Tobi's older lover. He is a cannibal so that is why Hidan is freaked out by him." Itachi explains.

"It's just fucking wrong to eat other humans. Even if he is a plant!" Hidan says.

"Alright my youthful students! Line up! Sense today is a Free Day I am going to let you do whatever you want as long as you are exercising!" I didn't want to but I looked over at my new Gym teacher.

Gai Sensei was creepy to say the least. He had big bushy black eyebrows that just screamed 'freak'. He also had a bowl cut. His hair was the same color as his eyebrows but those features weren't the worst part. He wore a green...spandex suit. That was the creepiest part. Now I know why Hidan was making such a big deal about going to gym.

"Watch out for Lee." Itachi whispered to me as we got into a line so that Gai Sensei could take attendance.

"Who, un?" I ask but he didn't have to answer because I noticed a smaller kid, about our age, that looked exactly like Gai._ Just great! He has a mini-me._

"Get to moving my youthful students!" Gai yelled with enthusiasm.

"I don't like him already, un." I mutter.

"Don't worry Senpai! Tobi will like Gai Sensei enough for the both of us!"

"Yuck!"

"Hidan don't be a meany pants!"

"Tobi stop being a fucking idiot!"

"Do we have to do something, un?"

"Unless you want to run all the time." Itachi comments.

"No I don't like running, un."

"Then you won't like Gym at all! Gai Sensei has us run almost every day unless Kakashi Sensei shows up!" Tobi sang.

"Wonderful, un."

"Come on, let's play some fucking Basketball." Hidan said and we went to get a ball.

"Joy, un." I muttered

"Come on Dei. It will be damn fun. Just make it through the day and then you get to meet the other members of the group." Hidan said.

"Dei, un?"

"Yep."

"..."

"What? It's fucking better than saying Deidara all the time because it is shorter and you said that you didn't want to be called blondie so you are going to deal with it dammit."

"Fine, un."

"Hidan shut up so we don't have to stand here any longer, un."

"What-"

"Both of you shut up." Itachi says.

"Deidara Iwa!" Gai calls. I raise my hand slowly.

"Good and welcome to the most youthful class ever!" He says and gives me a thumbs up then he moves on. "Now how about Dean Jones!"

"Here." I hear the same voice from earlier and I recognized Dean. He was right next to me. God the kid's quiet.

"Very good! How about Dylan and Daren Jones!" Then out of no where two kids jumped and tackled Dean from behind. They looked at Gai Sensei.

"Here!" They both said at once. I was confused they looked and sounded exactly alike! They both had a slight tan that was just barely lighter than Dean's own tan and they had dirty blonde hair, along with brown/amber eyes.

"Great to know you both are full of enthusiasm!" Gai gives them a nod of approval.

"Ya now that we know they are here and they are full of enthusiasm do you mind letting me up." Dean spoke up from where he was laying on his stomach with the two twins sitting on his back. His voice was calm and clear and his eyes alight with laughter.

"Sorry." The two boys said in unison again and climbed off their brother.

"It's okay." Dean said.

"I think that I am seeing double again, un." I whisper.

"No your not. Those two are Dean's little brothers. They are identical twins and total geniuses even though they act like total idiots." Itachi whispered back.

"Ya they skipped into our grade just because they are so fucking smart!" Hidan whispered.

"You know we can hear you." One of the twins said. He was wearing a necklace with a sharp stone in it.

"So? Anyhow which one of the bastards are you?"

"Hidan watch your language!" Gai said. "Everyone go to your activities and I will take attendance silently!"

"I am Daren and he is Dylan." Daren said and pointed at the other twin.

"Hey." Dylan said to me and then he looked at Hidan. "I know that we are just to close to recognize but you should be able to. Gai Sensei!" He yelled and ran over to Gai Sensei.

"How am I supposed to know god dammit?" Hidan asked Daren.

"We have been in your year sense Junior High." Daren reply's dryly.

"Thank's!" I hear and I know the others heard it too. So we turn our heads to the sound to see Dylan messing with the radio.

"Hey Itachi." I whisper to him, making sure the others couldn't hear it. "They don't seem like idiots to me, un, or crazy for that matter."

"You will see it soon enough." The Uchiha replies and then all of a sudden E.T by Katy Perry started playing.

"Awesome pick of station Dyl!" Daren yelled and ran towards his brother. They started to dance but then as Gai started to stop the music the twins shared a glance.

"What do you think that they are doing, un?" I ask as I watched them sneak after Gai.

"I have no fucking clue." Hidan shrugs.

"Maybe they are going to help Gai Sensei with something." Tobi suggests.

"Wrong." Dean spoke.

"Then what are they doing, un?" I ask him.

"If I know them well, and I do, they are planning to lock him in the closet." He shrugs. I was shocked. Why was he going to let his brothers do that.

"Shouldn't you stop them, un?" I ask.

"No. They might be my brothers but they can do things themselves and I have to leave actually."

"Why!" Tobi demanded. Dean raised and eyebrow at him.

"Why does it matter. I have work. Hey Sai get over here!" He raised his voice and called the pale teen over.

"Why do you want him over here!" Hidan said and I agreed with him.

"Ya why, un?" I asked as the song switched to On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull.

"Just because he is kinda freaky doesn't mean that you have to dislike him and anyways today we both work."

"You work with him, un?" I ask.

"Yes. We both work at _Amazing Arts _but we rarely have the same shifts but we do today because of our manager took the day off." He explained.

"Dean are we are walking again today?" Sai asks.

"Yes. I will meet you out there." The pale teen walked out of the room and just before Dean followed he looked at me with a threat held withing his gray eyes. Then the song changed yet again to Booty Call by Kesha.

"Look Deidara I have no problem with you. I have the problem with your uncle but I won't hate you for who your uncle is but I will have no problem kicking your ass if you so much as harm a hair on their heads." Dean said and looking to where his brothers were dancing to the songs. They had just returned from locking Gai in the broom closet.

"Why would I hurt them, un?" I ask. I also couldn't see how a kid like him could kick my ass, I mean I wasn't very muscular but Dean looked close to anorexic.

"I don't know but nobody dares to try it again. That counts for you too." Then he walked away after Sai. I could have sworn that he tensed a bit when he said Haki's name. I am sure of it. Looks like everyone dislikes my uncle, here anyways.

I turned to Itachi and Hidan as the song yet again changed. It was Blow by Kesha. God I am going to have Kesha songs stuck in my head all day! I turned my head to look at were the twins were dancing and getting loving glances from the girls in the room. I turned back to Hidan and Itachi. I am pretty sure that Tobi ran off somewhere. Good riddance! I have only been here 1 day and I already find him annoying.

"What was that about, un?" I ask them.

"Well you see," Itachi started. ", Dean treasures his brothers and they treasure him. There is a rumor going around that his mother was a whore and he never had a father. Before you say anything he knows Tae Kwon Do and Karate. He does both nd he is a black belt at both."

"The last time a guy tried to mess with him or his brothers he put the guy in the hospital for a good week." Hidan said. Then the music was turned off and then the intercom came on.

_"Students please report to your 8__th__ period class! I know that today was a little shorter than normal and I have had a request to watch a movie at the end of the day so I will pick something that I think you all might like. Have a nice day!"_

"So on to Art then, un!" I say happily as we head down the hallway to the Art room.

"SO I take it that you like Art then?" Itachi says with a smirk.

"Of course, un! Who doesn't."

"Hidan."

"Well Hidan sucks."

"Hey I do not!" Hidan objects. That caused a small smile to form on Itachi's features.

"Oh really? Hidan we both know that's a lie because you suck Kakuzu's-" Before he could finish Hidan clamped a hand over his mouth with a blush covering his cheeks.

"Why you little weasel! At least I don't suck of a shark." The albino hissed and I laughed at how their expressions looked. Itachi was frowning and Hidan was blushing like mad.

"What?" They both asked.

"Your expressions, un." I laugh when all of a sudden I get bowled over by two kids. It was Dylan and Daren.

"Watch it you little bastards!" Hidan yelled after them.

"Watch your mouth Hidan!" Dylan yelled back.

"Ya watch it and you guys better hurry up or your going to be late for Art!" Daren yelled and they both raced into the room.

"Their right lets hurry, un." I gasped and started walking faster with Itachi and Hidan at my heels. When we got into the Art room I saw that almost all the tables were full except for the table that the twins were sitting at. It had six seats left open.

"Come on you idiots." Hidan said and started walking over to the table the twins were at.

"Hey guys!" They both said.

"Will you bastards stop doing that. It is creepy." Hidan said.

"Sorry." Daren said.

"It's a habit." Said Dylan.

"Class I hope you are all ready to begin." A voice said from the front of the room. I looked up and saw a man with brown spiky hair and brown eyes was standing in front of the class. "I know that you all know me but we have a new student today. My name is Kakuro Subaku. Deidara normally during class I let you do what you want to as long as it is something to do with Art. Every so often I will have projects for you to do but normally I won't. I will grade you on how well you work and how well you act in this room."

"O.k, un." I nod.

"Good now do whatever you want even if it's drawing." Kankuro said and he sat down at his desk. Everyone stood up to get their things while I made my way over to the clay and grabbed a pile and brought it over to my work area. Itachi was _painting_ while Hidan was carving something in a chunk of wood. Both of the twins were drawing landscapes and great ones at that.

My stomach growled betraying my hunger. Hidan looked at me with amusement.

"Don't worry we will probably eat after this class." He said with a laugh and started to stab his carving.

I smiled_. I have friends on my first day and barely any classes on my first day. I also get to make my art. This is going to be the best year ever._

* * *

><p><strong>I told you I would get it and I got it good. Thank you to all my readers and I already have plans for what will happen in the next few chapters. I luv my reviewers and supporters :D<strong>

**I hope that you all liked this chapter and yes I know this chapter isn't as good as the other ones. Actually I never thought that this story would be this popular already! I thought it would be terrible and get like no reviews but hey you proved me wrong. **

**Now on to work!**


	6. Meet everyone!

Chapter 6

**I know it took me a while to update XD Sorry about that face too. I almost spelled update wrong. I know your probably wondering how you can spell update wrong. Put and 'a' instead of a 'u' that's how.**

**Anyways I will explain my reasoning for not updating this sooner in the authors note at the bottom of the page.**

**That time I spelled update right.**

**I need to shut up now...**

**Anyways read it and like it!**

**Also things in bold is Zetsu's black side talking.**

**Yet again I just need to shut up...**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

"Are you guys sure about this, un?" I ask as we sat underneath a tree, waiting for Tobi.

"Of course we fucking are." Hidan said.

"Hm." Itachi nodded,

"What is with you, un? You were all talkative today and now you are all quiet."

"I know why he is like that." Hidan said and Itachi gave him a look that said 'No you don't.'

"Look Itachi, I have know you for a fucking long time and you might think I am stupid but I am smarter than you think I am."

"Hm?"

"Yes I fucking am!" Then to me Hidan added. "He is just worried because Kisame, his boyfriend, has been at college and this is the first time that they have actually seen each other in a year and a half. He is just afraid that Kisame found someone better than him." Itachi looked shocked. Hidan laughed at him. "Haha I made the fucking Uchiha speechless."

"I am almost always speechless you idiot and I am surprised that you know that." Itachi says with a frown.

"I told you I am smarter than you think I am." Hidan said with a smile. "Now go fucking get him and we will see you at Sasori's."

"Ya see you there and do not kill Tobi." Itachi said as he stands up.

"But why!" Hidan whines. "It's not like you fucking like him anyways!"

"So? He is still my cousin and family is family." Itachi states and just at that moment Tobi came running up.

"Where the hell is Madara? I thought that the bastard was going to be with you?" Hidan said with a frown.

"He was supposed to be with Tobi, or at least Tobi thought so." Tobi said quietly. He seemed somewhat...sad.

"Where is he then?" Itachi asked. I was surprised that he was still here. I thought he would have gone to meet up with his boyfriend already.

"He went to the airport." Tobi answered. "He is going to Japan. Apparently he has some job to do and Tobi isn't aloud to come."

"Tobi you wouldn't want to go back to Japan." Itachi said then he added to me. "On the way to Akasuna's make sure that Hidan doesn't kill Tobi."

"Okay, un." I nod.

"Good now I will meet up with you later." With that he left, heading down the sidewalk.

"Well then you fuckers let's get going." Hidan said.

"Okay." Tobi said, still sounding sad. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Tobi, you get to see Zetsu when we get to Sasori's." He said. Tobi perked up at that.

"Yay! Tobi gets to see Zetsu!" Then we started to head down the opposite direction that Itachi went.

"So why are we going to Sasori's, un?"

"Well normally on Monday's and Friday's the whole Akatsuki gang head to Sasori's to just hang out. Mostly because it's the god damned closest to the school and Kakuzu won't let them come over because apparently it costs too fucking much." Hidan says.

"That and Sasori has the biggest house apart from Pein and Konan but they live too far away for us to walk there!" Tobi sang. "Also Sasori lets Tobi play with his dolls."

"Tobi."

"Yes Hidan!"

"You know that they aren't fucking dolls right?"

"They aren't?" Tobi looked confused. "Then what are they?"

"They are his god damned puppets."

"Oh." Tobi said. "Well Sasori lets me play with them anyways!"

"You play with dolls, un." I know that I didn't think much of Tobi in the first place but this just made me think even lower of him.

"Yes." Hidan sighs. "Tobi is just like a fucking child."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes Tobi, we know, un." The masked teen had been saying how much of a good boy he was all day long. I turned my attention to Hidan.

"How long til we get to Sasori's, un?" I ask.

"Not that fucking long." Hidan answered. "It's only a couple of blocks away from the hell hole we just came from."

"All right, un." I then fall into a silence and listened as Tobi and I listened to Hidan go on and on about how many of the kids that went to their school were heathens and what not.

"Hey blondie snap the hell out of it." The next thing I know Hidan was snapping his fingers in front of my face. I shake my head and looked at him.

"What, un?" I ask while he sighs and shakes his head.

"I said that we were fucking here but you were spacing the hell out." He said as Tobi started running towards the door.

Just as he was about to knock a man wearing a mask opened the door. I instantly recognized him as the man that I saw Sasori leave with the other day. I remember Hidan saying that his name was Kakuzu and that he was dating him. I had to admit, they seemed like a rather unlikely couple in my book.

"Hello Hidan, Tobi, Deidara." Kakuzu said in a monotone voice. So it isn't just Itachi who speaks like that. Tobi ran right past Kakuzu shouting.

"Hello Kakuzu!" Kakuzu seemed irritated by the loud noise that was coming from the teen. Hidan, if possible, looked happier than Tobi did as he saw the masked man but he did have a hint of irritation in his magenta colored eyes.

"Hi, un." I greeted and smiled nervously.

"Hey Kazu! How the hell did you know it was us and why the hell are you wearing that mask again?"

"Because Hidan even when your trying to be quiet it is easy to hear you, especially when you are right outside the door." Kakuzu replied and let Hidan and myself into the house while adding. "And I wasn't going to open the door without wearing my mask. Someone would have saw."

"Dammit Kakuzu! You know that I hate it when you fucking wear it." _So that was why Hidan looked irritated with him but even so what do I do? _I wasn't sure about that answer. It seemed that the two men in front of him were having a couples argument and I didn't want to get involved but I was sort of reluctant to leave Hidan when I didn't know anyone else.

"Hidan. You know I don't go out without wearing my mask." Kakuzu said.

"So?" Hidan said and as soon as Kakuzu took his mask off Hidan launched himself at him and forced his lips onto the older mans'. I was both shocked and disgusted. I mean I didn't have anything against public affection but I just didn't think that Hidan would act like that. Today made me realize that he was blunt but I didn't think he was this blunt.

"Don't be bothered by Hidan and Kakuzu, they always do this." A voice said from behind me. I knew it was Sasori. I only met him once but for some reason I felt like I knew his voice by heart. I turned and looked at him. He jerked his head to the room and added. "Come on unless you want to watch them." He headed into the room and I followed close behind. I was glad to at least see someone that I knew, even if I didn't know him that well.

I followed him into a room that I assumed was the living room. In it held a flat screen 60 inch HD T.V and there was 2 couches and 2 chairs. It was a large room, it had to be to hold that much stuff. The wallpaper was red with brown scorpions on it and it was very beautiful in my opinion.

Sitting in the room were several people. Tobi was already in there next to a guy that looked like a...plant. Half his body was black and the other half was white. He had bright yellow eyes and green hair. _Green! Who has green hair._ Though he did look creepy, well half of him looked nice but the other side didn't.

Apart from the idiot and the plant looking guy there was a woman with short blue hair, amber eyes and a piercing under her lower lip. She sat next to a man with ginger colored hair with multiple piercings and the weirdest eyes that I have ever seen. They were a light purple with multiple rings in them. They both looked at me as Sasori led me into the room.

"This is Pein and Konan." Sasori said, his voice spoke in a low monotone. _Doesn't anybody speak normally anymore!_ First Itachi was speaking in monotone, then Kakuzu, and now Sasori. "Konan, Pein this is Deidara."

"Hello." Pein said, emotionless. That proved my thought nobody spoke with emotion anymore.

"Hello." The woman, Konan, said kindly. "It is nice to meet you."

"Thanks, un." I smiled.

"So Sasori where is Kisame and Itachi? Doesn't Itachi walk home with Hidan and Tobi and I thought Kisame was supposed to be here by now." Pein said. Sasori didn't answer him right away but turned to me.

"You have already met Hidan and Tobi and Itachi. The guy over there that looks like a plant is Zetsu. Don't get him angry. You have also already met Kakuzu. You saw him on Saturday and he was the one who was jumped by Hidan just now."

"Okay, un." I nod. Sasori then turns to Pein.

"Also Kisame said that he didn't know when he was coming but I am also irritated with him for keeping us waiting and Itachi-" He was interrupted as Hidan jumped into the room with Kakuzu walking after him.

"Itachi said that he was going to walk to the airport to meet Kisame. So I can bet that they are going to fuck like rabbits before they get here!" The albino said and I could see almost everyone in the room roll their eyes.

"I wouldn't count on that Hidan." A bellowing voice said from behind him. I looked past Hidan to see a guy that was about an inch or two taller that Kakuzu and had blue skin and hair. _Is anybody here normal?_ I screamed inside my head. I guess I couldn't say anything because I am not normal. He looked like a shark, complete with gills and the whole shabang!

Beside the blue man, that looked unrealistically like a shark, was Itachi. The weasel had a smile on his face. Not a fake smile, like Sai wore, not a small smirk like the ones I saw him wear earlier in the day, a real smile. I had to admit he seemed really happy.

"Hey Itachi, un." I say when I see him. He nods at me in greeting.

"Hey Kisame." Kakuzu greeted and hit the blue man on the back. "It's good to see you again."

"Great to be back!" The shark man, Kisame, said with a shark like grin, not trying to be funny it really looked like a grin a shark would give off.

"So your saying that you two didn't fuck?" Hidan questioned.

"No we didn't." Itachi told him.

"But you guys having't seen each other in like fucking ever."

"Not everything is about sex Hidan." Sasori said.

"Says you! Your the one in this house who needs to get laid." That made Sasori's impassive look turn into a deadly glare.

"Kakuzu are you sure that I can't kill him?"

"No you don't Sasori." The stitched man said. Now I understood why Hidan liked Kakuzu, I mean their personalities are nothing alike! But I mean that Kakuzu was attractive in his own way.

"No he doesn't Hidan." Konan said. "He needs to be in a relationship." Hidan looked at her strangely.

"Konan we are guys! We don't do relationships we go out with people to get laid."

"Really now? What about Kakuzu?" That made Hidan blush a little. Okay more like a lot sense he had really pale skin the blush stood out more on him.

"Well that's fucking different." He muttered. Kisame had finally gotten a look at me and was about to say something when Konan broke in.

"So Deidara which way do you swing?" She asked innocently. All the guys, even Pein, flinched slightly. I was taken aback.

"I don't think that's any of your business, un."

"Konan the boy is right, that is none of your business." Pein chided.

"But Pein!"

"No buts."

"I have an idea." Sasori said. "How about we get off the subject of sexuality and move onto something else."

"What? You afraid that your sexuality will get brought into this debate?" Konan said teasingly.

"With you asking the questions I have no doubt that it will be brought into this conversation." Sasori said.

"I agree with Sasori and will somebody tell me who this kid is?" The fish...I mean Kisame said.

"Kisame this is Deidara. He will be Sasori's student." Pein said.

"Student? Also are you sure that Zetsu won't eat him?" Kisame asked.

"Yes-" Sasori started but was interrupted for the second time that day.

**"Eat him? Why on earth would I eat him? He is too skinny for our taste." **"Now look how rude you are! You just interrupted Sasori when he was talking." **"Like I care." **"You do because he is our friend." I was really confused now because there were two voices talking from out of that Zetsu person...plant...thing.

"Are you both done?" Pein asked as the plant...man thing continued to argue with itself. Zetsu looked up and said.

"**S**o**r**r**y **S**a**s**o**r**i**."

"Well Kisame that tells you the answer about Zetsu eating him and yes he is my student now. Now can we drop the subject?"

"No." Almost everyone in the room said. Itachi, Pein, and Kakuzu stayed silent.

"Having a student isn't like you Sasori. You normally don't tolerate them well so you have never even tried and not to mention you think that kids are annoying." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth, Jaws." Sasori flashed at him.

"Hey! I am not Jaws, Pinocchio."

" Enough!" Pein said, stopping the small word fight between Kisame and Sasori could go any farther. I didn't really want to talk that much, I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Fine." Both the older males said but continued to glare at each other.

"So Sasori do you mind telling us why you decided to take a student, and one that looks like a girl no less." Konan asked, acting innocent.

"I don't look like a girl, un." I said. Why did everyone have to say that I look like one? I guess I did. If possible Sasori looked even more irritated than I felt. I wonder why. His gender wasn't confused by a lot of people.

"It's not to fuck him if that's what you mean." He told her. I froze as she chuckled nervously.

"I have no clue what your talking about Sasori."

"Yes you do Konan. I know you too well."

"That may be but you also read people like you read books."

"It's good that I read a lot of books then, huh?" I heard Konan mumble something.

"So why did you choose to take a student? You don't have to." Kisame asked while Hidan and Itachi sat on one of the couches and I went to go sit by them but we could still here the whole conversation that the older guys, plus Konan, were having. That's when I realized that that's what they were doing, they were listening to the conversation.

"I can only assume that if I don't tell you all of you are going to continuously ask me about it." Sasori sighed.

"You guessed it." Kakuzu said.

"Well when I was talking to him I could see it when we were talking about art. He loves it. I was surprised by that because most of the kids now don't care about it. He truly loves it and also I feel a little bad for him."

"Why do you feel bad for him? **You don't need to." **Zetsu spoke up. Sasori sighed again.

"I know that I don't need to but I feel bad for him because Haki is his uncle and that is just not a good thing." I tensed a little when I heard that. _He pity's me._ I thought. "He asked me to teach him because he wants to learn other forms of art, forms of art that Haki doesn't believe in and won't teach, stuff that he doesn't teach to Dean. Also his views on art are messed up and need to be fixed."

I shared a glance with Itachi and Hidan when they mentioned Dean's name. How would they know him? I completely forgot about that fact when I heard him say that my views on art were messed up. I glared at him.

"My views aren't messed up, un. Yours are."

"That kid has some guts." I heard Kisame whisper. Sasori smirked.

"It's not polite to listen in on conversations and yours are messed up because even idiots know that true art is eternal."

"It's fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un!"

"Eternal."

"**This is going to take forever.** I agree."

"I agree with Zetsu maybe we should stop them." Konan said . I heard her and I was sure that Sasori did as well but we didn't pay her any mind.

"Both of you that's enough." Pein said and Sasori turned to him and gave him a short nod but muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Stupid brat. Art is eternal."

"Danna your the stupid one, un."

"Danna?" Kakuzu asks while Kisame tried to hide his smirk, it didn't work to well.

"Yes danna, un. It means master in Japanese."

"But it also means 'Husband' as well." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Sasori said.

"Awww that's so cute!" Konan said, ignoring the growl of 'Don't you start' from Sasori.

"I don't like it, brat." Sasori states, looking in my direction.

"But it fits you Sasori-Danna and also as long as you call me brat, I call you Danna, un." I reply.

"Haha he fucking told you puppet boy!" Hidan laughed.

"Hidan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to sacrifice you to your own god?"

"Not really."

"Then shut up."

"Hey!"

"What is it now Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"What did you guys fucking mean by that bastard Haki teaching Dean?"

"Great going Sori!" Kisame hissed.

"Don't call me that Kisa." Sasori said.

"Nothing important and nothing that concerns anybody." Pein stated. "By the way, Konan and I have some news." He added trying to get away from the conversation about Dean and Haki and their relationship. It worked because everyone turned their attention to the married couple.

"What is it?" Itachi asks.

"**Tell** us." Zetsu said.

"Tobi wants to know!" Tobi said happily.

"Quiet and let them speak." Sasori said in a light voice. He seemed almost happy, his voice and eyes said that they were. I saw Kakuzu grin as well.

"Well Konan and I are having a child." Pein said with a smile fitted on his facial features.

"Really! That's wonderful!" Kisame said and everyone was congratulating them except Sasori and Kakuzu. I looked at them.

"Why aren't you guys congratulating them, un?" I asked and the others looked at the two stoic men.

"We already did." Kakuzu said.

"Really? **When?"** Zetsu asked.

"On Saturday we invited Sasori and Kakuzu to come over to or house. Yes we treasure all of your friendships but we have known Sasori and Kakuzu the longest and there for they are the closest to us." Pein explained. "We told them about the baby then. We also have a godfather picked out too."

"Who is the lucky bastard then?" Hidan asked.

"Well we decided upon either Sasori or Kakuzu and we chose Sasori as our kids' godfather."

"Congrats Sori! Your the fucking lucky guy!" Hidan said as he hit Sasori on the back. Sasori, in turn, was not expecting it so he was toppled onto the floor and he sat up rubbing his head as everyone in the room laughed at him. I joined in as well.

"Ya ya laugh it up and thanks I guess." Sasori said as he stood up again. We all started socializing again and getting to know each other. I learned that this group called themselves Akatsuki, meaning Dawn.

_I think that I am going to learn to love these guys. _I thought. I smiled as I realized I had only spent one day with these people, they were practically strangers, and yet, I felt safe with them. I felt like I was home.

I continued smiling until Hidan asked me if I glued my face like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I will explain why I haven't updated in a while. There are 2 reasons for this. I will admit that reason 1 is a lot longer and better than reason 2.<strong>

**Reason 1)**

**You see the laptop that I am using to type my stories is not actually mine. It belongs to the school. The school just got a grant from Apple so that we could all get Mac books and so here I am with an Apple laptop. They also have a D and F's list. That means that if you have a D or an F you get your internet taken off your computer and your Photo Booth and Itunes taken off.**

**I think that's completely stupid sense Photo Booth has nothing to do with the internet and neither does Itunes. I mean come on! I have to have my music here! Oh sorry I kinda got off track...**

**So anyway it's better than what it was. It used to be that if you had a D or an F you got your computer taken away but it still had everything on it. Now if you have a D or an F you get to keep your computer but you get your internet, photo booth, and itunes disconnected. **

**I mean I really don't care about the no photo booth thing and it sucks about not being able to have internet but no music! That's just insane! I. Need. My. Music! Sorry...I got off topic again. -_-'**

**It is easier for me to write my stories on my laptop so it's good that I get to keep it so I can write my stories on here. The bad thing is, it takes me a lot more work to upload it onto FF.**

**I have to take my flash drive and upload my stories from my laptop onto that and then upload the stuff off my flash drive onto my home computer. **

**For some reason the school told us to buy flash drives because we were going to use them...we never used them. Well now it will be put to good use!**

**So sorry that I kept getting off track in the first reasons' explanation but the next reason will have a very simple and short explanation.**

**Also before you ask I am normally an average student with C's and B's and possibly some A's, but everyone has an enemy. I just met mine sooner than later. This enemy hates me so much it gave me a damn D.**

**That enemy's name is...**

**Math. **

**It fucking blows.**

**Reason 2)**

**I'm lazy.**

**See I told you that it was a much simpler explanation than the 1st reason. I will leave now because this authors note has already taken up a full page on OpenOffice.**


	7. Let's invite the twins over!

Chapter 7

**~~~~Timeskip~~~~5~weeks~later~~~~**

Deidara's POV

Over the past few weeks things with the Akatsuki gang improved while things with Haki didn't, not that I cared any. Haki didn't ask much about my life and I didn't ask much about his. We fought when we did talk and if we didn't fight we were talking about art and even that normally ended up in a fight.

I really didn't care much about Haki's approval but I did care much about Sasori's approval though. I wasn't sure why but I was thinking about my red headed teacher more and more often. He acted like a bastard most of the time but he had his times when he was sweet. He even gave me a room at his home so that I could work on my art.

Anyways I had been at the school now for about 5 weeks and I had got all my work caught up. At school I would always hang out with Hidan, Itachi and Tobi. Normally Daren and Dylan would also come and join us. Once Hidan had told Sasori he was going to bring the twins over to his house and Sasori just shook his head about it, clearly he thought that Hidan was kidding. I sort of did too.

"Ah fuck!" Hidan said as he came up to me. It was 10 minutes til the end of the school day and the teachers gave us the 10 minutes at the end of the day to gather our stuff up. We could do what we wanted as long as we stayed on school grounds.

"What, un?" I ask as Itachi comes up behind Hidan and sits down next to me. I never had any brothers but when these two were around it seemed like I has them.

"You haven't heard?" Two identical voices spoke from the tree and I looked up as the twins jumped out of the branch.

"Heard what, un?"

"Next week is parent/teacher conferences." Itachi explains. I froze.

"What, un?" I was hoping I heard wrong, I didn't.

"Parent/teacher conferences you idiot. I am going to sacrifice all the Jashin-damned teachers."

"Joy, un." I said. To tell the truth I didn't even know if Haki was interested in my grades at all. "Do we have to go, un?" I ask. I was hoping that it was like my last school where we didn't have to go to the conferences, unless we had really bad grades. I never had those, well really bad in my book is an F. I have had D's before.

"Sorry Dei. You fucking have to." Hidan said. "I just can't wait to tell Kakuzu to drag his hot stitched ass here." I raised an eyebrow.

"I knew that he had stitches but your kidding about on his ass right, un?" Hidan smirked.

"You want to know something? He has those damned stitches everywhere. When I say everywhere I mean _fucking everywhere._"

"Ah! Bad images, un."

"Hahaha! Take that you god damn blonde!"

"Hidan, why do you act like a child?" Itachi asks.

"I don't act like a child dammit!"

"Sure you don't." Daren says.

"By the way Hidan your showing us where the place is sense we have no clue where it's at." Dylan said. I gave them an odd look.

"What do you mean, un?" I ask.

"Hidan actually invited them over to Sasori's tonight." Itachi said. Tobi was gone today because he went with Zetsu out to look for plants. They said that they would be gone all day.

"Okay, un." I say.

"Hey Deidara?" Dylan says.

"Hm?"

"Who is going to go to conferences with you?" Daren asks.

"I have no clue. I am pretty sure that Haki will but he doesn't seem like the type to do that, un." I shrug. "You?"

"It sucks to be Dean." Daren smirks.

"But you have to be sorry for him though, after all he has to take care of his own conferences and both of ours." Dylan said.

"What do you mean by that, un? Doesn't your parents go to the conferences?"

"Our dad wouldn't go if we asked him and our mother is in the hospital." Dylan explained.

"Oh, un." I say, feeling slightly guilty. "Sorry."

"No need to be. We're just fine." Daren says with a smile.

"Come on. We should be going now." Itachi states as the bell rings.

I, along with the others, nodded and stood up, apart from Daren and Dylan who were already standing. We started walking down the path that I now knew by heart. I can't believe that everyday it's like I walk down this path. Even when I don't have to I go to Sasori's to work on art.

"Hey Daren, Dylan, un?" I ask.

"Yeah?" They both answer. It's creepy when they do that, even if I am used to it.

"Does your brother know that your coming with us, un?"

"Yes." Daren answers.

"We talked with him at lunch and he said that it was okay sense he was going over to Inara's tonight anyways." Dylan said. "After the conferences he is going to go down to Florida with Inara. They have a friend that is working down there right now."

"Also I heard it is wonderful this time of season." Daren added teasingly but, me being the blonde I am didn't understand.

"What do you mean, un? It is always raining this time of year."

"Precisely." The twins said and winked at me. I was starting to get it when Hidan said bluntly.

"They mean that it's wonderful weather to stay inside and fuck."

"Thank you Hidan, un." I say sarcastically as we stop in front of Sasori's house.

"Your fucking welcome." Hidan said as he opened the door and just walked in.

"Welcome all!" A booming voice said. I knew it was Kisame even before I saw the shark like man, he was the only one of them with that loud of a voice.

"Hello, un." I greet.

"Hey you fucker!" Hidan said as he herded the twins into the living room.

I watched as Itachi scooted closer to Kisame inch by inch until the shark man had enough and grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. That's another thing that I had learned. Itachi, the hard soul he was, loved showing affection, especially to his lover but he wasn't good at doing it and when he was in the mood he normally needed Kisame to help him go faster with it. I walked into the living room with Kisame and Itachi behind.

What I saw made me laugh. Almost everyone in the room, which was Kakuzu, Pein, Sasori, Konan, Hidan, were laughing. Pein looked embarrassed and looked like he didn't want to know Konan. It had probably had something to do with the fact that Konan was fawning over the twins and they looked uncomfortable. Hidan was leaning on Kakuzu trying to regain his balance.

"Oh how cute you both are." Konan was cooing at Daren and Dylan.

"Look Mrs.-" Dylan started.

"Call me Konan, cutey."

"Okay Konan then you can call me Dylan and you can call him," Dylan pointed at his brother. ", Daren."

"Alright but you both are still adorable." With that everyone burst out laughing, even Itachi broke out into a fit of giggles. Sasori was turning red from lack of oxygen and Kakuzu and Kisame were clutching at there sides while Hidan was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. I was laughing so hard that I almost joined him on the floor.

After we had all recovered from our laughing fits, Dylan and Daren kept on glaring at us until we stopped, we were all either sitting on the couches or on the chairs. Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting in a chair with Hidan in the older mans' lap while Kisame and Itachi sat on the couch next to Konan and Pein and I sat on the other couch where as Zetsu sat in the other chair and Tobi sat on the floor.

We were all laughing and having a good time, especially when the twins decided to sit by Sasori and myself. It was all just fine though things with Konan looked off. She was in the conversation but her eyes said that she was distracted. _I wonder what she was is thinking about. _No sooner than I thought that Konan looked straight at Daren and Dylan and she said.

"You know that the both of you would make a cute couple." At that everything in the room fell silent. You could even here a fly breathe. Everybody was looking at either Konan or the twins, waiting for their reactions. Dylan face palmed while Daren did the same and sighed.

"So we've been told." Everything stayed silent for a few more minutes and then everybody just broke out into laughter.

Hidan had fallen off Kakuzu's lap and was banging his fist against the floor while Itachi was also on the floor, laughing hysterically. Kakuzu was clutching his side and Zetsu was laughing so much it hurt. Kisame was laughing so hard that he was starting to turn purple from lach of oxygen. Sasori was practically suffocating himself as he tried to hide his laughter. Tobi looked confused but laughed anyway. I was leaning on Sasori in order to stop myself from falling onto the floor. Pein was laughing but not as much as the others, though he did look embarrassed because of what Konan said.

I swear the neighbors could hear us and think that we were completely nuts. Then again if they knew these people at all they would understand. The neighbors probably thought that there were insane people here but then again they are probably right.

"Enough with the laughing." Daren said with a frown.

"You have been told that before, un?" I said, my voice still full of laughter. The twins frowned and everyone started calming down.

"Unfortunently, yes." Dylan says. "I don't get it." He adds with a shake of his head.

"Neither do I. We are brothers, not lovers, brothers and every girl says that we would make the perfect couple. The girls obsessed with the both of us anyways." Daren spoke up.

"So are you guys going to give each other a kiss or what?" Konan asked.

"I think we'll go with or what." The twins said in unison. Sasori looked at Konan.

"Either your son is going to be gay or your daughter is going to be as yaoi messed up as you." He stated bluntly. I don't know how but that got everyone laughing again.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Uncle Haki! I'm home, un!" I call as I walk through the door.<p>

"Good to know." I look to the side to see Haki leaning against the wall. "Now go put your stuff up-stairs then come back down. We need to talk." With that he turned and went into the living room, not waiting to see if I would do as he asked. I walked up the stairs and into my room, worry prickling through my body the whole time. Did he find out about my visits to Sasori's everyday after school? He couldn't have, could he?

_Don't be silly. Of course he didn't find out you have kept the secret from him and kept it well. _I told myself. I got over the fact that I needed to keep my visits to Sasori's a secret but I just didn't understand why. I get it that they obviously don't like each other, but why don't they like each other? That's what I want to know.

"Deidara!" A voice yelled from down stairs. Oops, I forgot that I was supposed to go right back down the stairs after I put my stuff away. What did Haki want to talk about? It better not be anything bad. The worry that I felt came back, stronger than it was just a few moments ago. If he did find out about Sasori teaching me, how much trouble would I be in? Oh well. What happens, happens. I pushed the worry out of my mind and ran down the stairs.

It wasn't graceful but I didn't trip on anything. I normally tend to do that on a daily basis, but it's normally someone instead of something and that someone is normally another blonde by that name of Dylan.

I ran into the living room were I knew that Haki was. I was right. He was sitting in his recliner and so I sat in the chair across from his.

"What, un?" I ask. I saw him grit his teeth as he met my eyes. I felt myself smirk at this. I had always had that habit and I bet I always would have it, so if he didn't like it, to bad.

"About next Wednesday. We need to think about what we are going to do." Haki said.

"What's happening on Wednesday, un?"

"On Wednesday is parent/teacher conferences." He tells me.

"Oh, un." Of course I knew that parent/teacher conferences were next week, it's just, I didn't know what day it was.

"The point in this is that your parent or guardian is supposed to go in. They have to, weather they want to or not."

"So, un." I mutter. The truth is, I knew he didn't want to go and I didn't want to go either.

"So somebody has to go with you or else I will be getting in trouble for it. I don't want to go and you know that, also, even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to because I already made plans for that night. I need to know if you know anybody that can take you." I really didn't know why he was talking to me about this, I mean he only ever talks to me if it is to yell at me or if it is something that benefits himself.

"Not really, un, and besides the guardian or parent has to go with me." I say.

"Damn it!" Haki cusses in irritation. "Who should I ask to go with you then?" He thinks out loud. I growled in irritation inside my mind. He would probably choose somebody that he worked with. I fucking hate the people that he works with.

"I don't know, un." Was all I said. I would have argued with him about it, but I wasn't in the mood for a fight tonight. I watched as a sort of evil smirk formed it's way onto his face.

"I know the perfect person for this job." He said. "I just need to get a hold of him. Tomorrow I will meet up with him and your coming too."

"Me? Why me, un?"

"Because I think it is good for you to at least meet the person who will be taking you to that conference." Haki states. "And what I say goes." He said it in a tone of voice that was, commanding. I didn't like it but I couldn't find the strength to fight back, not now, not tonight. I ask nervously.

"How do you know that he will meet you, un?"

"I have my ways of getting what I want." Was all he said. The way he said it sent shivers down my spine. He said it so calmly but I could feel, imagine venom running off of his words.

I know it is wrong but I know that he isn't a good person. I know I shouldn't but I hate him. He is my uncle and I hate him. How can you hate a family member? I didn't know that answer but it sounded like a simple question but with no answer I was confused. I know that I should just go upstairs but I felt too frozen to do so.

I know that it is wrong, that I shouldn't be, but I am scared of my dear old uncle.

I looked at my uncle one last time before my body finally aloud me to move. Once I got up I hurried up the stairs to think about what horrible person would be taking him to parent/teacher conferences on Wednesday.

Haki's POV

I smirked again as I watched my no-good nephew hurry up to his room. It really didn't bother me that he wasn't home that much after school, I rather enjoy it. The only problem was that he kept saying that he was hanging out with his friends. I remember when I was his age and I would always say that. It was never the truth.

Okay part of it was the truth. I would hang out with my friends but we would always do things that we weren't supposed to do. Not only that, I didn't like Deidara and I also had a feeling that he was hiding something from me.

_Oh well._ I thought._ There is a time for worrying about what he is doing for another day, if I even feel like dealing with it._ To tell the truth I probably would never feel like it. _Well now it's time to talk with an old friend. _

I smirked even bigger and went over to the phone. I picked it up and dialed a number that I knew by heart. I hoped that he still had the same number, after all, I didn't feel like looking it up in the phone book. After the first ring the phone was answered by the person that I wanted to speak to.

_"What do you want, Haki?" _His voice held venom in it. I had to admit, I liked it that way.

"Hello Sasori." I said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have to say that all authors have chapters that aren't as good as the others in the stories. This chapter is the worst one that I have written and I am sorry for that long ranting that I did in the last chapters' authors note.<strong>

**I think that this chapter is so bad because I did most of it during school. XD **

**They say that school is supposed to help you learn but it actually fries your brain XD**

**Til next time...which will hopefully be soon so I have no clue why I said 'til next time' but it sounded right so yeah...**

**Also do any of you get were I am going with the twins? If you do then great job! **

**Yes I know another cliffy so Shoot me. **

**Ha! You would never do that because I am the only one that knows the ending of the story and if you shot me I wouldn't be able to write very well. Unless you shot me in the leg that is...never mind, just don't shoot me.**

**Also Haki won't have that many POV moments in the story.**


	8. A pissed off scorpian

Chapter 8

**I don't own anything that is mentioned in this chapter. I do own the Oc's but sense they aren't T.V. Shows I think that we will be fine.**

* * *

><p><span>Sasori's POV<span>

I was pissed. Scratch that, I was beyond pissed. Last night I was in the middle of watching the Freddy movies, Nightmare On Elm Street, when Haki Iwa, of all people, called me. I would rather have someone call to tell me that my grandmother died, actually I would like that.

He sounded calm and didn't tell me what he wanted! All he said was that he had a proposition for me and told me to meet him at the park. This park of all places! Why did it have to be this one! I know why he did it. He did it to piss me off, that's why.

_What did he want to talk to me about anyway?_ I ask myself. I shook my head roughly, my blood red hair swinging. I didn't care what he wanted, he pissed me off and I intend to get him back.

First of all Haki knows that I want nothing more to do with him and if it weren't for the fact that I wanted to know what the proposition was, I wouldn't be here. I cursed my own curiosity for this. Also I was stuck waiting for Haki.

_Curse him! He knows that I hate waiting._

I looked up from the park bench that I sat at and saw who had me waiting, walking towards me slowly with Deidara following closely behind. I smirked when I saw the blonde. He was walking behind Haki slowly and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I don't blame him, I don't want to be here either.

It was weird though. That Haki brought Deidara with him. _It must be something to do with Deidara._I mused then I frowned. Didn't that brat keep his mouth shut like I told him to or is it about something else.

It must be about something else. I figured sense Haki didn't seem angry and I knew for a fact that if he found out that I was teaching Deidara then he would be really angry. So what brought him here then?

Haki had that creepy and evil smirk plastered on his features while Deidara looked all but happy. I am sure that he had no clue that I was the one that Haki was meeting because if he knew I am sure he would look happier. For some reason he was always happy and smiling when he was around any of the Akatsuki members.

"What is it you need Haki?" I growl out as he gets closer. I watch as Deidara's head shoots up and looks at me with surprise. I give him a fierce look that said to act like we have never met before. He gave me a short nod that old e he understood and Haki just saw me staring at Deidara. He thought I was curious as to who it was though he didn't really show it.

"Why Sasori, I'm genuinely hurt." He said in fake sadness.

"I don't give a damn." I tell him, returning back to my stoic posture. "Tell me what this is about. First you tell me to meet you for god-knows-what and then you show up late."

"It's not my fault." He said defensively. "I know that you hate waiting Sasori but my nephew doesn't and I practically had to drag him." _If only he knew._I thought and I noticed Deidara glaring at Haki harshly.

"Whatever." I grunted. "What do you want?"

"On Wednesday is parent/teacher conferences." Haki said slowly. I smirked. He remembers how I am when I am mad. I also faintly recall Kakuzu mentioning something about having to take Hidan to that. I suddenly realized what Haki wanted.

"No way in hell." I tell him.

"What do you mean?" Haki asks. "I haven't even asked anything of you yet."

"Haki! I am not stupid and I am certainly not doing your job for you!" I say angrily. "Take some responsibility."

"I already have plans made for that night and going to those things just isn't my kind of thing."

"I don't care. Just take responsibility for your family. Deidara here is your family weather you like it or not and that means you have to support him."

"I do not need to do anything of the kind. Are you saying that if any of your family died and left you with a child then you would take care of it without question and giving up your ways?"

"Yes I would." I tell him. "Now do as you have to and take responsibility for your actions." I gave him a hard look. "Do what your sister did." I threw over my shoulder as I went to walk off. I knew that I had gotten to him when I mentioned his sister. I also didn't miss Deidara looking at me in shock. He had no clue about what happened, I don't think he did anyways.

"Sasori! Get back here!" Haki yelled at me.

"Why should I?" I ask angrily as I continued to walk away.

"You know Melissa, right?" I stop, frozen in place and then I turn around to face his smirk. His eyes showed hate and regret.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Who, un?" Deidara asked, confused.

"Be quiet!" Haki snapped at him, making him flinch and fall silent. He then turned back to meet my gaze. "Melissa is a colleague of mine and when I spoke with her last, she said something about having a date, if I remember right."

"What are you getting at?" I said, meeting his eyes challengingly.

"I can get you out of that date." He offered. "If you want that is." I would give anything to get out of this date, but what did Haki get out of this?

"Yes I want out of it." I say. "But what do you want?"

"You know what I want. If I get you out of that date with Melissa then you have to take Deidara to the parent/teacher conferences."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you. Now what do you say?"

"Fine, but you have to get the date canceled before I do shit."

"Temper, Sasori, temper."Haki said, smirking with the pleasure of winning his game. "There is a child in the area."

"He lives with you so I doubt that him hearing bad language would poison his mind. Also I heard Hidan mentioning him every so often. If he goes to school with Hidan he is going to know every word under the sun. And we are at a park so of course there would be children in the facility."

"Still using big words I see."

"Still being an ass I see." I flashed back. Really I thought our first meeting after so many years would be a lot worse than this, I am sure that if Deidara wasn't here it would be so much worse. I don't know why but I didn't want Deidara to see his uncle getting his ass kicked.

"Touche." Haki said and raised his arms in the air. "Don't worry Sasori I will get that date canceled."

"You better and you let me know once you get it done." I turn to leave again but a hand stops me. I turn my head and frown at Haki. He grabbed my shoulder so casually, we weren't even friends anymore so why did he do that?

"Why don't you wait a few more minutes before leaving. I can get it all settled right now." I shake his hand off my shoulder and said a rough 'fine' before sitting on the bench again, next to Deidara. He had decided to sit down while we were arguing and talking.

"When are we going home, un." Deidara asked. I looked at him in a surprise, even though it didn't show on my face. Deidara always seemed happy and he was normally smiling and his voice always seemed light, not now though. Now he seemed rejected, sad. It was weird, hearing his voice laced with sadness when I normally heard him laughing.

"Shut up Deidara." Haki stated. "We will go home once I make this call." He took out his cell phone and hit some buttons and then put the phone up to his ear. He turned up the volume a little. I soon realized why he did this. It was so that I could here what Melissa was saying. I had to admit he knew how to get his way.

_"Hey Haki! What's up?" _I heard a female voice on the other side of the phonespoke. I assumed it Melissa. Just then Haki winked at me. I frowned at that. He was acting like we were still friends but we weren't.

"Hey Melissa." Haki said. "I just found something out that I think you need to know."

_"Like what?" _She sounded skeptical.

"You remember how you were telling everyone at work about your date with Akasuna?"

_"Ya what of it?"_

"Well as you know, we used to be really close and I was worried about him hurting you because he never used to be good at relationships."

"_You, worried about me? I am flattered but what is this news and what did you do?" _

"Well I know that I shouldn't have went into his life but I did. I did some research on him and I found out that there is a very, very, very high chance that he has AIDs." I choked on my own spit and glared hard at the man on the phone. At the moment I was making many different plans on how to kill him in my head.

_"He what!" _The woman practically screeched.

"Yes I am so sorry Melissa but I don't think that you should date a man that you can get a non-curable disease from. Please cancel that date with him."

_"I am way ahead of you! I am canceling that date right now. Thank you for looking out for me."_

"No problem. It's what friends are for and I will see you monday."

_"See you Monday."_ With that they both hung up. If looks could kill Haki would be in hell's hell by now.

"What the hell, Haki!" I snarled. He just shrugged.

"Your dates canceled." Was all he said.

"Yes it is and now there is somebody who thinks that I have AIDs."

"I never said that you had them. I just said that there was a high chance that you might have them."

"Same difference."

"Well you can handle it. Now you have to take Deidara to the conferences."

"Fine. What time are they?" I asked. I was not happy about this at all. Okay maybe I was a little happy that I got out of that annoying date but I was not happy about having to do Haki's job and take Deidara to his parent/teacher conferences, Haki telling that woman that I had AIDs didn't help at all.

"Well how about you either pick him up at 7:30, if he is home that is." Haki said and I could see that Deidara wanted to say something but he held his tongue. I decided to try a different approach from Haki's.

"I mean that is a good idea Haki but how about if he just walk with Hidan to my house on Wednesday so that it will save everybody the trouble?" I suggested. It would be a lot easier sense Deidara came to my house everyday after school anyways, so why not use that to my advantage.

"I really don't know about that." Haki said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that we don't like each other but everyday around the time school lets out our gang meets up so Hidan and Itachi and Tobi always walk to my place after school. Deidara can stay at my house until it is time for the parent/teacher conferences and then after them I will take him home and tell you how he is doing in his classes." I stated.

"I guess that would be easier." Haki agreed, reluctantly.

"Okay." I nodded. "Then it's decided." I stand up off the bench and move my neck so that it was forced to pop, an old habit. "Now if you don't mind I am going home because I have to go get some art supplies."

"You still go to Amazing Arts, don't you?" Haki said with a shake of his head.

"Yes I do and I am going to continue getting supplies there."

"Fine." Haki stated. I turned to leave again but then I heard him sigh. "Sasori?"

"Hm?" I didn't turn around but I was curious as to why his tone softened lightly.

"Dean is supposed to be working today. Tell him to drop by Monday after school."

"Fine." I sighed and walked away. I don't know why I agreed to tell Dean this, but I figured it was because I think I knew the real relationship between Dean and Haki.

Then I turned my head slightly so that I could see Haki walking the opposite way with Deidara walking slowly behind. My heart ached a little bit. I couldn't explain it, but over the last few weeks that I spent with Deidara I felt myself getting attached to him. It was weird. It normally took my years to actually get attached to someone but Deidara managed to get me attached to him within a few weeks.

It made me happy to see Deidara's face when I was teaching him, when he was laughing and smiling. I couldn't understand how Deidara was having this sort of effect on me. I watched a little longer as Deidara trailed after Haki, then I turned my head back so that I was facing forward.

I knew how Haki could be when he was angry. I knew how he got if he didn't get what he wanted or if he was drunk. I am sure that Deidara didn't know any of these things, no, I knew that he didn't know them. Haki could become a real beast if he wanted to.

_I hope he doesn't hurt you Deidara._

* * *

><p><strong>There is nothing really that major in this chapter but I do think that it is better than the last one.<strong>

**For those of you who haven't seen Nightmare On Elm Street, or as I call them, 'The Freddy Movies' you should see them. They are awesome but if you don't like horror films than you probably shouldn't watch them.**

**I have thought of an idea that probably won't work very well but I will try it out and see how it works out. You will know if it works out because if it works out I will update a lot on Sundays.**

**Does anybody have any guesses about what's going to happen?**

**Review?**


	9. The creepy new teacher and a kiss

Chapter 9

**You guys should know that I don't own Naruto because if I did then the rating would be M and it would be filled with all kinds of yaoi and lemony goodness! :D But sadly I don't own it :'(**

**I also want to take this time to say that they completely ruined Hidan in the English dub of shippuden.**

**They took out his blood and his cussing! It really pisses me off.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Deidarar's POV<span>

I was surprised when I realized that Sasori was going to be taking me to the conferences on Wedsday. It wasn't a bad thing at all! I actually couldn't wait to see my Danna, to spend the whole evening with him. I had no clue why I was feeling like this. I told Hidan this once and he said that I had a crush on Sasori. I did not! I was always happy around him and I liked it when he praised me, but I do _not _have a crush on him.

_ You do._

I scolded my inner self. It always contradicts me and shows up at the weirdest times. Why was it agreeing with Hidn anyway? It was my inner self not his!

I shook my head and decided to come back to reality, where Hidan was pissed off. I had to admit so was I and I think that Itachi didn't like the change either, Tobi on the other hand, didn't care at all.

"I can't fucking believe that they did this!" Hidan growled.

"Neither can we." The twins said as they walked beside us. We were walking to our new Science class. What the school did was take out the Free Periods and replace them with a Science class. From what I saw and heard, nobody liked this change. So where I had a Free Period, I had Art and where I had Art is where I now have Science. I had Science with Hidan, Dylan, and Daren. Itachi and Tobi had it with us too but for some strange reason they were both gone.

_Remember Tobi said that he was helping Itachi because he couldn't walk right._ My inner self reminded me. Why was he showing up today? He rarely does, but today seemed to be the exception.

"It just better be an easy class, un." I mutter, but I knew that it wouldn't be.

"Amen to that." The twins said in unison, yet again.

"Why do you guys keep doing that, un?" I ask. I found it strange that these two were practically linked at the hips. I mean, I know they are twins and twins are normally close but these two are like inseparable.

"Yeah! It's fucking creepy." Hidan agreed. The two exchanged a glance.

"Sorry." Dylan said. "It's just a habit that we have always done."

"Yeah it will be hard to stop if we tried."

"I doubt this damn class will be easy." Hidan said. "I remember Kazu saying that Science and Math are related and to get Science you have to get Math. I don't fucking get either."

"Really? Then we will both pass with flying colors." Dylan and Daren said.

"What did we fucking say about doing that?" Hidan demanded but the twins payed no mind to it.

"How do you know that, un?" I ask. How could a person be good at all subjects? That just couldn't be possible.

"We will continue to use our method." Dylan said.

"And what the hell is your method?" Hidan says, forgetting about the question that nobody answered.

"Our method is simple." Daren said.

"I am good at Math, therefore, I am good at Science." Dylan said.

"While I am good at English and Literature." Daren added.

"So for say I will do Daren's Math homework sense he is not good at it while he does my English homework."

"That's cheating!" Both Hidan and I shouted at the same time. We walked through the door to the Science room and sat down. How ironic, the desks were not desks, but tables that were meant for 2 people. I sat down next to Hidan while the twins sat down next to each other on the table in front of us.

"It's not cheating." Daren stated simply.

"How the hell is it not?" Hidan asks.

"Technically we are only 1 half of a single person, so we are not cheating." Dylan explains.

"You both have a weird way of thinking, un." I tell them while Hidan nods in agreement.

"If you don't believe us ask the teacher when he gets in here." Daren said with a glare at me as the bell rings. Most of the room was filled with students and not many seats were empty.

"Hello classssss. My name is Orochimaru ssso from thisssss day forward you will adressss me as Orochimaru Sensei." A male voice spoke. The voice itself was cold and when I looked up at the teacher the first 2 words that came to mind were snake and pedophile.

Orochimaru Sensei had this pasty white skin with long black hair. His eyes were a bright amber color while he wore purple eyeshadow around them. He looked very much like a snake and even when he talked he looked like a snake. I just hope that he wasn't what I think he is. I think he is a pedophile. Surely the school wouldn't hire a pedophile, would they?

_ They would if they didn't know he was one._

'You know what inner self. Just shut up. You are not helping anything at the moment.'

_Fine. I will be here if you need me._

'Trust me, I won't.'

While I was busy arguing with my inner self Orochimaru was going around the room and taking names.

"Orochimaru Sensei. Why do you need to go around collecting our names when there is a sheet with our names on it right on your desk?" Daren had the nerve to ask.

"Well because thissss is easssier to do." The snake man said.

"How so?" The other twin asked.

"Because I never forget a face." Our teacher said in a chilling tone of voice. "Why don't you both tell me your names."

"Dylan." Dylan said. Orochimaru looked thoughtful.

"Dylan. That'ssss a nice name. Unique if you ask me. Not enough kidsssss have a name that fine." Those words seemed to creep Dylan out. If that were me I would be running out of here right at that moment.

"Daren." The other twin muttered as he glared at the teacher and moved closer to his brother. If you asked me Daren was possessive over Dylan. I don't know why, but he seemed quite possessive over his brother.

"That one isn't asss unique as your brothersss but it iss still different than most. What about your namesss?" He asks pointing to were I sat next to Hidan.

"Deidara, un." I tell him with a gulp. He nodded to me and then he looked to Hidan.

"And you are?"

"You should know me fuckface! My name is Hidan and I am surprised that you forgot it you jackass!" Hidan said. I was, how to put this, beyond shock. How could Hidan speak like this, true he says this to all the teachers and cusses all the time but he says that the snake like man knows or knew him? How?

"Oh. Hidan-kun I didn't notice you because you were actually sssilent for once." He narrowed his amber eyes at Hidan and, sense we were the last people to sate our names, turned to his marker board. Daren turned his head to us and whispered.

"Do yourselves a favor and don't ask him about that twin thing we were talking about earlier." I could see that he still had anger in his eyes. I didn't understand why, though. It isn't like anything happened other than the teacher acting like a pedophile. Both Hidan and I nodded and Daren turned back to the front of the room. I looked up to what Orochimaru was writing, but not before I saw Daren lace his fingers with Dylan's.

* * *

><p>"That was creepy, un." I tell Hidan as we sat underneath the tree that we normally sit under.<p>

"No, that was beyond fucking creepy. I am sure that that guy is a god damned pedophile."

"Hidan, un?"

"Yes?"

"You both acted like you knew each other why, un?" At first he looked confused and than he said.

"Oh, that. Well you see the school is for all 3 schools combined. When Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Kakuzu were still in school Orochimaru would hang out with us. We never really trusted him the much, especially the shark." We had taken to calling Kisame a shark. "Orochimaru kept looking at Itachi the wrong way. He joined our group for a few years. I think that it was to just fucking get to Itachi and Sasori."

"Sasori, un?" I was surprised to hear my teacher in this conversation, I thought it would be about Itachi almost getting raped or something.

"Yeah. It fucking sucks about what happened. Orochimaru would always stick close to either Itachi or Sasori and when Itachi started to stick closer to Kisame's side Orochimaru tried to make a move on Sasori."

"What do you mean by that, un?" I wasn't sure, but I think I know what he meant. I needed to be sure though.

"Like it fucking sounds. One time during lunch Sasori had to go to the bathroom to wash up because I dumped my chocolate milk on him. We didn't know Orochimaru followed him but Konan brought up that she didn't see Orochimaru leave and then Pein and Kakuzu got up and rushed to the restroom. They found Sasori pinned to the wall by Orochimaru. The snake was trying to get into his fucking pants."

I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say but I know what I felt. I felt a tug of emotion going through my body.

"Ever sense then we would kick that snakes ass whenever we saw him. Also don't tell Sasori I told you that. He wants everyone to think that he is fucking strong when he fucking isn't."

"Okay and-" Before I could finish what I was about to say I was interrupted by a whine coming from the middle of the yard.

"Please! Just one little peck." A short haired blonde girl was begging. Her friends, a brunette and a girl with black hair, looked like they were begging too. As both Hidan and I looked at the scene in front of us, I saw who they were talking to.

"Daren and Dylan! Why are those chicks talking to those pricks."

"Hidan they are our friends, un."

"So they are still pricks." I sighed. Hidan did have a point in asking why those girls were talking to the twins. Last time I knew they had nothing to do with girls, but then again a lot of girls had crush's on them. I just assumed that one of the girls just wanted one of the twins to kiss them.

"Pretty please." The brunette said, flashing her eyelashes at the twins.

"There is no way in hell that I am kissing him." Daren said as the two brothers shook their heads. I was dead wrong. It sounded like the girls wanted the brothers to kiss each other.

"He is my brother. That is just disgusting." Dylan said.

"Come on. We will give you money to do it." The girl with black hair said. I could have sworn that I knew their names, but I really don't care.

"Great Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed. "There are yaoi fangirls in the school!" To my horror he was right.

"Come on just one kiss, that is all we're asking." The blonde girl, Stacey, I just remembered her name, said.

"Hell. No." Was all Daren said. You could see that he was getting irritated. From where we were sitting we could see the peoples faces. Daren had his teeth grinding a little in his irritation with the girls.

"You have been bothering us enough about this. No means no." Dylan said. He was standing right next to his brother.

"Please-" Stacey began but Daren interrupted her. You could tell how angry he was by his eyes. He was the hot-headed one of the 2.

"Fine." He growled angrily. "You want a kiss, you'll get a damn kiss."

With that said he took his hand and grabbed the back of Dylan's hair and forced his face to meet his. Daren brought Dylan's lips to meet his own forcefully. I know that the kiss was forced but that kiss also looked bruising.

Everyone in the yard seemed to freeze when they kissed, there weren't really that many people, but there was enough. Daren pulled away from Dylan, who looked shocked about what had just happened. Daren looked at the three girls in front of them. They all looked like they were in heaven and there was a slight nosebleed forming from the 3 of them.

"Give us money." Daren said to Stacey. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her wallet. She opened it and pulled out all the bills she had in there, it looked to be around $200. Who just randomly carried around $200 in bills to school? A crazy person that's who.

Daren grabbed all the money from her hand and then grabbed onto his brother and pulled him down the sidewalk that led to their home. I shared a glance with Hidan.

"What just happened, un?"

"I think that we are all in a lot of fucking trouble." Hidan said. "Come on Deidara, let's head-fucking-home." He said as he stood up and pulls me to my feet.

"Okay, un, and Hidan?" I say as we start walking to Sasori's.

"What?"

"How about we keep what just happened to ourselves, un." I suggest.

"I fucking agree." Hidan nods. "Whatever happens, we can't let Konan find out what we just witnessed."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so awesome! Actually no I am not. I just think that it is cool that I can upload this much at once.<strong>

**How did you like it? I don't know when I will get the SasoDei in here but all I know is that it will start coming on more and more in the next few chapters.**

**For those of you who had the idea's about the twins, did any of you think that I would make them kiss in this story?**

**Fact-If you are good at math then you are normally good at science and visa versa.**

**Fact-Identical twins are not two halves of a single person. I just put that in here because I felt like I had to.**

**Next chapter will be the parent/teacher conferences. Hopefully I will have that up by tomorrow.**

**Review.**


	10. The parentteacher conferences pt 1

Chapter 10

**I will also put Deidara's schedule here along with who teaches the classes and which friends of Deidara's are in the class.(Including the twins if they are in the class)**

**Deidara's school schedule**

**1.)Iruka Sensei- Homeroom- Tobi, Itachi, Hidan**

**2.)Jiraiya Sensei- English- Hidan, Itachi, Dylan, Daren**

**3.)Asuma Sensei- Math- Itachi, Dylan, Daren**

**4.)Kakashi Sensei- Literature- Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Dean, Dylan, Daren**

**5.)Lunch-Everyone**

**6.)Gai Sensei- Gym- Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Dean, Dylan, Daren**

**7.)Kankuro Sensei- Art- Hidan, Itachi, Daren, Dylan**

**8.)Orochimaru Sensei- Science- Hidan, Itachi, Tobi, Daren, Dylan**

**Also I really don't like writing about school that much so if I do right stuff during school it will mostly be around 5-8th period.**

**Also I will admit that I messed up some of the ages so I know that they are older than they are in the anime.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

"So how is your ass feeling Itachi?" Hidan asks with a mischievous smirk playing at his lips. We had just come from Gym and we were now standing in the Art room.

"Hidan I am not in the mood for your mouth today." The weasel says. He was also absent from the school the day before because his ass was still sore.

"What? I am just fucking saying that Kisame must have did a number on you."

"Hidan your pushing it."

"Hidan I don't think that he wants to be bothered, un." I mutter. Itachi had told us that he was in a bad mood because of his parents. It didn't help that the conferences were tonight. Itachi's father is really strict and if he doesn't have the perfect grades that his father wants him to have, then there are consequences.

"Fine." Hidan sighed and then glanced at the twins who were standing beside us. We were all waiting for the bell to ring because we wouldn't be late sense we were already in the room. "So how was that kiss you two shared?"

"Go fuck yourself Hidan." Daren said.

"It wasn't even a real kiss." Dylan added.

"Really? How the hell was it not?"

"It was forced upon me and-" Dylan was interrupted by Hidan.

"Just because it was fucking forced doesn't mean that it wasn't a damn kiss."

"Hidan just drop it. I don't think they really want to talk about it." Itachi said. Even though both of the Uchiha's were gone, Hidan and I made sure that they new what happened.

"Class take your seats." Kankuro Sensei said as the bell rang. We all took the seats that we normally sat in and glanced at the teacher to see what we were doing for the day. I was surprised to say the least, as I saw who was standing next to our teacher.

That shock of red hair, the muddy brown eyes that I saw everyday. Sasori. I could see that the others at the table were also surprised and confused. I looked around the room and saw the faces of the other students filled with curiosity.

"Akasuna! Why the hell are you here!" Hidan shouted as he stood up and pointed at the redhead. Kankuro and Sasori let out a sigh at the same time.

"I am sorry about Hidan, Sasori. He is a nutcase."

"I know Kankuro. I have known that for years." Sasori's voice just sounded like music to my ears.

"Answer me god dammit!"

"Hidan just sit down and shut up." Kankuro told the zealot.

"Why should I!"

"Hidan." Sasori said in a warning voice that instantly made Hidan shut up and sit back in his seat.

"For those of you who don't know who this is, his name is Sasori Akasuna. Starting tomorrow he is your new Art teacher until I come back." Kankuro told us. "He is here today to see how I let you do things." A girl hesitantly raised her hand. She had dark blue hair and ivory colored eyes. I remember that she is dating that Naruto kid, Hinata was her name.

"Yes Hinata." Kankuro said.

"What... did you mean by... until you come back." Hinata asked.

"Well we are having some trouble with my younger brother at the moment and I need to be there for him and our sister. So I thought 'Who better to teach in my place than my cousin.' So I asked him and Sasori agreed."

"Okay." Hinata said.

"Wait! You bastard I didn't know that you had a cousin!" Hidan said, jumping out of his seat. Kankuro was about to say something but Sasori stopped him.

"I think that he was talking about me Kankuro and Hidan I don't think that I have to tell you about my family. All in all I have mentioned something before but you, being the idiot you are, didn't pay attention."

"Alright. Just get on with class. Today you are doing a project, starting one anyways. You are going to take one of these," Kankuro says, holding up a block of wood. ", and you are going to carve this block until you see it fit to be turned in. Let I remind you I will not be grading you, Sasori will and he has different ways of doing things than I do."

"What do we carve into the blocks, un?" I ask.

"Anything that you want," Then with a glance at Hidan the teacher added, ", as long as it's school appropriate."

"Dammit!" Hidan fumed.

"As long as you have some type of words or symbols on all four sides than you should get an A but it depends on how much you carve and how your style is." Sasori said. "Don't feel obligated to carve anything particular. Just draw what you want as long as it is allowed by the school." With that Hidan opened his mouth, about to say something but Sasori added. "No Hidan you can't carve a yard full of bloody corpses."

"How the hell did you know my question." Hidan pouted.

"Your predictable." Was the answer.

"Now get to work." Kankuro ordered and the students all stood up to go get their wood.(When I say this it is NOT in a perverted way. For those who don't know what getting wood means, you probably shouldn't know.)

After we all had our wood and our tools we were sat back in our seats and Sasori came over to us. He leaned against the wall by our table.

"Why did I have to get dragged here when you have class." He said.

"Shut up you jackass." Hidan says.

"I didn't know that Kankuro Sensei was your cousin Danna, un." I say thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Now you know." Sasori said. "Sense I will be here at the end of the day I guess I might as well give you a ride to my house."

"Fucking thanks." Hidan said.

"Hidan, Deidara I think that we should tell him about what you and Hidan saw the other day. He is going to find out anyway." Itachi said.

"No!" Both the twins objected.

"It doesn't seem to have effected your friendship." Hidan said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Daren muttered.

"What happened?" Sasori questioned.

"We will tell you on the way home. After we deal with the fucking snake."

"Snake?" Sasori questions.

"Yes, un. Snake. He looks like a god damn-"

"Deidara you are picking up bad habits from Hidan and you can go a head and tell me after school." Sasori said. "For now do your assignment. All of you."

"I don't know what to fucking carve." Hidan whines.

"How about you carve a Jashin symbol, un." I suggest.

"That's a wonderful fucking idea!" Hidan says.

"You might also want to carve your name into the block too." Sasori says. "See you after school and do not bring those two." He pointed at the twins.

"Don't worry." Dylan says.

"We have other plans." Daren finishes.

Sasori's POV

"Deidara you better be doing well in your classes because I don't want to have to listen to those teachers ranting." I say with a frown. I still wasn't very happy about the arrangement that was made.

"Don't worry, un! I am doing great in all my classes." Deidara said with a smile. At the moment we were walking down the sidewalk, I refused to take my car because it was a nice day out and felt like walking. I could tell that Deidara was hiding something but I didn't feel like arguing.

"You better not be hiding anything from me, brat."

"Danna. I said don't worry, un. I am passing all of my classes." We kept calling each other by our pet names, and frankly, the name 'Danna' was starting to grow on me even though it meant 'Husband' just as much as it meant 'Master'.

_ Just as long as he doesn't mean husband I am fine with it. _I thought. The rest of our walk was silent until we reached the school. That is when a sudden thought came to me. _Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi didn't tell me what they meant by 'Snake'._

I was sure that I knew. I always was sure about these things for some strange reason. All I know is that, for once, I want to be wrong.

"Deidara-" I began but I was interrupted by a voice that I was familiar with.

"Hello Sasori! It's been a while but you still look as youthful as ever!" With a dreading sigh, I turned around to see my worst nightmare from my past, well my schools' past anyway.

There he was. Still wearing that same green spandex suit. Those same bushy black eyebrows and that same bowl cut. Might Gai. Why isn't he dead yet?

_Because you want him dead._

'Why did I ask the question if you were going to answer it?'

_Because I felt like answering it. Now answer Gai._

'Just shut up.' I told my inner self. With that I met Gai's black gaze and simply said.

"Hello Gai." I held back the scorn in my voice. Another one of my many gifts, I can hide all my emotions and nobody would know what I was thinking or feeling.

"So Sasori, what are you doing with Deidara? I didn't know that you two were related."

"We're not." I said simply. Just one glance at Deidara and I could tell that he disliked Gai just as much as I do, maybe even more because he has class with him everyday. "I am just here with him because I made a deal with the king of blackmail."

"Sure!" Gai laughed. It was true though, Haki is the king of blackmail.

"Look, Gai, I don't want to spend that much time here so can you just tell me how Deidara is doing in class?" I wanted to get straight to the point so that I didn't have to talk to this thing any longer than I had to. I also wanted to go home and leave this place behind for the night. I would already be here everyday for the next month, at the least.

"Okay." Gai said. "He is very youthful like all of my other students." God! He still goes on about youthfulness even when he's an adult. It irritates me so much! "But he does tend to lack behind some of the others when we are running."

"That's because you make us run like 100 laps in 10 minutes, un." Deidara whines. Same old Gai, he is still over doing it.

"With all your youthfulness you should be able to run that much. Lee can."

"Not all of us are Lee and he is like your clone, so of course he can run that much, un."

"Enough arguing." I say. "Gai is he passing or not?"

"Same old impatient Sasori." Gai says with a laugh. "Of course he is passing but he has an -A, but it's still passing."

"Thank you and your still the same old idiot that you always were." With that I turned around and headed down the hallway that led to the English room, dragging Deidara with me.

"See you tomorrow Sasori!" Gai said after me.

"Joy." I sounded less than enthusiastic. Gai actually sounded like he meant that.

"So are you friends with Gai Sensei, un?" Deidara asks with a mischievous glance at me.

"No I hate that monster." I tell him. "Who is your English teacher?"

"Jiraiya Sensei, un." Was the answer.

"Dammit!" I stopped with a cuss. I hated Jiraiya, not exactly hated but I didn't like him that much. He was a super crazy pervert. If it wasn't for that than he might be okay,

"What, un?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "Just hurry up so that we can get this over and done with." With that I started walking again until I came to Jiraiya's room. I knocked lightly on the door to see if anybody was in there.

"Come in." Came a muffled reply. I walked into the room with Deidara following behind.

"Hello Jiraiya." I said as I saw the man that was crazy about toads, if I remember right.

"Why Sasori! It's great to see you again." I was right he looked like a toad.

"Yes it has been a while and I am afraid that I have to be here for this unlucky reunion."

"Still as enthusiastic as ever I see." Jiraiya said. "Anyway what can I do ya for? You don't have any kids here? You don't have any kids period, if I remember right."

"I don't, nor do I want, kids of any kind." I tell him. "I made a deal with the devil and had to bring Deidara here. So will you just tell me how he is doing?"

"Of course." He said with a smile. "Deidara is one of my best students. He has the highest grade in the class."

"Really, un?" Deidara actually sounded surprised at that.

"Yes really. You have the highest grade while Daren has the second highest and Dylan the third highest."

"Well it's good to know other peoples' grades," I comment dryly. ", but we really need to speak to the other teachers."

"But-"

"No buts, brat. Come on."

"Fine, un." Deidara pouted. He looked cute when he did that. Wait! What? I did _not_ just think that Deidara looked cute. It was this school again, it messes with you. Curse these hallways!

"Fine." Jiraiya said. "See you both tomorrow."

I frowned as I walked out of the room with Deidara following behind reluctantly. In truth I was happy that he was doing well in English even though I didn't show it. I know that it was out of character for me, but I just couldn't stop myself from feeling proud of my student.

"Who's next?" I ask as we walked down the hallway.

"I have Asuma Sensei for math, un." Deidara replies. "Danna?"

"What, brat?" I let myself follow Deidara down the hallway that led to Asuma's rom.

"You don't like any of the teachers, do you, un?"

"Not really." I reply honestly. "Iruka is okay. So is Kakahi, Asuma and I can deal with Kankuro."

"Of course you like him, un. He is your family."

"Just because you have family doesn't mean that you have to like them."

"What do you mean, un?"

"Yes Kankuro is my family but that doesn't mean that I have to like him." I say slowly. "For instance, I have a grandmother named Chiyo. I hate her with every ounce of my being. She is my family but I hate her. Much like you and your uncle."

"I don't have anything against him, un. He just ignores me and treats me like trash."

"My point exactly. Your his family but he doesn't like you."

"Do you know why he doesn't, un?" He asked, but he sounded like he was accusing instead of asking. My eyes widened ever so slightly. How could I forget that he didn't know why Haki didn't like him. I decided to avoid the question in the easiest way possible.

"Come on." I said. "We're here." I, being the kind person I was, didn't feel like knocking this time so I just decided to walk into the room without being let in. There I saw Asuma at his desk with a whole bunch of papers piled on it. His head was in his hands and I smirked when I saw how irritated he was.

I decided to take the long route and ask a question that I normally wouldn't have asked. I could still see that accusing look in Deidara's eyes. Hopefully this question would make him forget about why his uncle didn't like him. If I knew him, and I did because he was so easy to read, he would forget about it to wonder why I was acting weird, or weirder than normal.

"Did you just speak with Hidan and Kakuzu?" I asked. Asuma jerked his head up and looked at me in surprise and then he let out a small smile. I could see that my plan was working too. Deidara's eyes held a slight tinge of confusion.

"How did you guess." Asuma laughed a little.

"Just a guess." I shrugged.

"No, I am serious. I did just speak with them." Asuma said.

"Did they argue a lot, un?" Deidara asked.

"Actually, yes. That along with Hidan's foul language gave me a headache."

"That's Kakuzu and Hidan for you."

"The thing is, I never remember Kakuzu ever being that loud."

"It's Hidan's doing." I told him.

"Of course it is." Asuma sighed. "Now let's talk about Deidara's grade then shall we."

"Can't you just tell me what it is and then we can leave?" I sighed.

"I don't think so Sasori." Asuma said. "I know that you are impatient but at least let me do my job and I would gladly just tell you the grade if it was a good grade. That is precisely the same problem I had with Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan has a very bad grade and when I said that they got into an argument. I hope that your not like that, Sasori."

"You know that I am not like Kakuzu." I told him.

"Your right, but your temper can rival his." I chose to ignore that.

"Bad grade?" I question shooting a glance at Deidara as we sit down. In return he gives me a sheepish grin.

"Yes a bad grade." Asuma repeated. "Deidara has a D in math and if it gets down any further he won't be going on vacation during the summer like everyone else. He will be in this school having to learn everything in math again and do all the worksheets that the class has done this year."

"So what can he do to raise his grade?" I question.

"There are 2 things that he can do." Asuma said. "Either redo the assignments that he did bad on or do extra credit that I give. Either way, Deidara only has 2-3 months to raise his grade up to a C or else he will be taking this class again over the summer."

"Don't worry." I told him. "Deidara will have his grade up by then. I guarantee it."

"Good and Sasori why are you with Deidara when you aren't his guardian?"

"Danna loves me, un." Deidara said. I shot him a look to see that he had a teasing glance in his eyes.

"I do not." I respond. "The only reason I am here is because I made a deal with the devil."

"Okay." Asuma said. "Wait. Did he just call you-" I interrupted him.

"Come on Deidara." I stand up and hurry out of the room.

"Brat." I said in a warning tone.

"Yes Danna, un?"

"You need to try harder on your math."

"I am doing just fine in math, un." Deidara mutters.

"Of course you are." I say sarcastically. "A D is just great." I stop him at the corner.

"I can't help it, un."

"The hell you can't."

"Why haven't you been doing better than you have been?"

"I am doing the best I can, un." He said, facing away from me.

"No your not." I tell him. "You have more potential than that. I know that your smarter than that. Just because your blonde doesn't give you an excuse to fail a class, or even get a D in class for that matter." He turned his head so that he met my gaze defiantly.

"I am doing the best I can, un. I don't get the things that he is teaching, un."

"No your not. I know that your smart enough to get the stuff Asuma teaches, and if you don't get it then you should have asked him, he would have explained it better."

"I don't like him very much, un."

"Then ask Itachi. I know he gets it and he will help you." I was starting to get more irritated. My student will _not_ fail anything!

"I know that Itachi gets it, but he is so smart I feel stupid compared to him, un. I would feel even more stupid if I asked him for help on stuff that he gets easily."

"You will _not_ fail anything as long as your my student." I tell him sternly.

"I am not failing ,un."

"A D is close enough to failing."

"What am I supposed to do then, un? Do the extra credit? It's about that stuff that I don't get, un."

"Fine. You chose your fate. When you come to my home after school we will no longer be working on art."

"What, un." Deidara sounded shocked and even looked shocked. "You can't do that."

"Yes I can. I am your teacher and from now on we will no longer be doing art after school. We will be doing math."

"Math, un?"

"Yes math."

"Your going to help me with math, un."

"Yes I am, and until you get it I will continue to teach you math and not art."

"Okay, un." Deidara said. In truth he looked somewhat relieved at that. "But why no art, un?"

"For 2 reasons." I respond. "Sense I am now your art teacher at school as well you will be hearing enough about true art during class."

"What's the other reason, un?"

"Obviously art is distracting you."

"It is not, un."

"Yes you are, brat. Now let's go find your next teacher."

"Kakashi Sensei, un."

"Kakashi. I wonder if he is still a push over or if he is still lazy."

"Let's just go, un." Deidara muttered and continued down the hall. I frowned as I realized just what I had done. _Dammit! I am sick enough of having to deal with that brat and now I am teaching him math instead of art. Great just fucking great!_

"Yeah, yeah. The sooner we talk with Kakashi, the sooner I can go home." I mutter as I follow the blonde down the hallway. When we reached the door I heard voices coming from inside. We waited until the door opened revealing 3 people who looked alike.

"Hey Dei." Dylan said happily.

"Hey, un."

"Hey Sasori." Dean greeted while Daren just waved lazily. "Don't mind him," Dean adds. ", he is just tired."

"Hello." I nodded. "I don't blame him."

"What are you doing here? Last time I knew Haki was Deidara's guardian, not you."

"I made a deal with Haki that made me agree to bring Deidara here." I reply. I was sick of saying the same thing over and over again.

"Haki. The king of blackmail." Dean smirked.

"Yes he is." I agree.

"What are you talking about, un?" Deidara asks.

"Haki blackmailed me and he has always been good at that."

"How do you know my uncle, Dean, un?" My eyes instantly flickered between Deidara's and Dean's faces. Would Dean tell him? I had no clue, but most likely not.

"I was introduced by our mother and he took and interest in me when he came into Amazing Arts once. He took me on as his student which I really don't like how he acts to people." I was surprised at how well he could lie, but maybe it ran in the family. After all, his father was a great lier and so were his brothers.

"Oh, un." Deidara said. "Then if you don't want to learn from him why do you?"

"It's not as simple as that." I tell the curious blonde.

"Haki is the king of blackmail and he is lucky that I haven't blackmailed him back." Was all Dean said.

"Alright, un." Deidara said.

"Come on Deidara, let's talk with Kakashi and get this over with."

"See you tomorrow Deidara." Daren finally spoke.

"Yeah, we better go home. I promised these 2 idiots that I would watch movies with them tonight." Dean said fondly. As he walked off with his brothers I couldn't help but envy the fact that he was so close to his brothers. If only I had that close of a connection to my family. Ha, as if! I think I turned out just fine.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and followed Deidara into the room. There Kakashi sat in his chair behind his desk. He didn't look like the stuck-up prick that I remember but he did look like the lazy-ass that I remember. He had his face laying on the desk and I was sure that he didn't know we were there.

"Yes?" Kakashi said without looking up.

"We are here to see about Deidara's grade." I respond and as he looks up recolonization dawned on his eye that was visible.

"Sasori. What are you doing here?" He actually sounded curious, while the others who had asked sounded not a bit curious, just confused.

"I am doing a favor for the devil." I said and gave him a look that said 'Don't ask anymore questions.'

"Sasori why do you insist on acting like a cold-hearted bastard." The comment didn't bother me in the least.

"Because I can. Now what is his grade?"

"I'm doing well right, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, Deidara, you are doing very well." Kakashi said. "Your my second best student."

"Who is the first, un?"

"Daren." The teacher replies. "Your right between Daren and Dean."

"What is his grade?" I repeat.

"An A." Kakahi said.

"Tell me what place I am, un." Deidara whines.

"Daren and Itachi have A+'s while you and Dean have A's and then Dylan has an A-. Those are the highest grades in the class." I rolled my eyes. Weren't other peoples grades meant to be private?

"Yes, un!" Deidara cheered.

"Well I will see you, Kakashi." I say as I go to walk out of the room, forcing Deidara out of his victory dance.

"Yeah I will see you tomorrow, Sasori." Kakashi said as we walked out of the room. I felt myself going deeper into a pit. Almost all of the teachers were in school at the same time as myself and they all seem to know that I was subbing for Kankuro.

_Kankuro._

That traitor! He told everyone that I was subbing for him. I know that he is supposed to tell the principal but not all the other teachers.

"Well I am glad that you have good grades in almost all of your classes." I comment as we made out way down the hallway, towards the doors.

"All my grades are fine, un." Deidara muttered.

"Bull shit." I reply. Deidara stopped and glared at me defiantly. He looked about to say something, but a voice broke in before he could.

A voice laced with cold, raspy venom. A voice that I knew so well. A voice that I wished would just disappear.

I knew who it was. Oh, did I _know_ who it was.

It was somebody I hated. Somebody I wanted to be rid of for good. Somebody that I wished would rot in hell's hell.

"Hello Ssssasssori."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffy. *Laughs nervously* <strong>

**Actually I am not. I know that the chapters have been pretty short so far and I normally like to keep the chapters around the same length, or somewhere around the same length. That is why I chose to stop the chapter here and start the next chapter out in Deidara's POV!**

**Most likely it will either be up later tonight or tomorrow. (Most likely won't get it up tonight unless I add this up over the weekend.)**

**I told you all that I had a master plan. Well here it is.**

**Master Plan # 1**

**I will type the chapters up during the week and spend the whole day Saturday typing chapters and then on Sunday it will be a mega upload day. I will occasionally update during the week, but it will normally be over the weekend that I update.**

**I am also trying to get this story finished by the time school gets out. I only have 29, or 30 days left. Please give me some encouragement.**

**This might be a random question but sense I am working on some story ideas for the future, and I already have some, I wanted to know if I should put the twins in some of the other stories that I will be writing too.**

**I am not so sure and if I do would you like some twincest with it? Even if you didn't I would probably put it in anyway. -_-'**

**I might actually get the next chapter down tonight but I am not sure. Wish me luck.**

**Review? **


	11. Parentteahcer conferences pt 2

Chapter 11

**This is the second part of the last chapter and if I knew that it was going to be this short I would have just added it on to the last one. **

**Enjoy and I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

"All my grades are fine, un." I muttered. I didn't know why Sasori had to bring this up again. I know that he agreed to help me with my math but I still didn't like how he thought I had to have perfect grades. Honestly what kind of person has perfect grades?

"Bull shit." Sasori replied. I had had enough. I stopped so that I could look at him and I glared at him defiantly. I was about to say something when I voice spoke before I could. It wasn't a person I liked, I can tell you that.

"Hello Ssssasssori." I watched as Sasori tensed. It seems that he knew the person who spoke, but didn't like him. Just as it happened it was gone. Sasori had tensed and then relaxed again so fast.

"Orochimaru."

"Sasori. You don't sssound happy to sssee me again." Orochimaru faked hurt.

"Why would I be happy to see you?" Sasori asked, his voice colder than normal. I turned to look at my teacher. For some reason he looked creepier than normal, if that is even possible.

"Orochimar Sensei, un. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Deidara, why wouldn't I be here?" Orochimaru asks. "I work here. I alssso know that I am not telling parents their kids' grade, but I jusst wanted to see what each guardian and parent lookss like. It's alsso a pleassant sssurprisse to sssee you here, Sasori." The snake like man turned back to face Sasori, but I was still in his line of vision. I don't know why but the way he was looking at Sasori just made my blood boil.

"Well I work here to, so of course I would be here and I promised Deidara's uncle that I would take him tonight." Sasori said calmly. I was surprised that he didn't say something about making a deal with the devil again. Was it because he just wanted to fool Orochimaru?

"I heard about that. I am sso happy that I will be ssseeing more of you." Orochimaru said in that sickly voice of his.

"Well I don't want to see more of you." Sasori stated.

"Sasori-Danna, can we please just go, un?" I ask. I wanted to get as far away from this freak as I could, even though I would have to see him again tomorrow.

"Of course Dei, let's go." Sasori said.

"Wait Don't you want to catch up on old timesss?" Orochimaru.

"No. I would rather get Deidara home so that I can catch up on old times with Haki." Sasori said with a smirk as Orochimaru's sick smile was replaced with a look of disgust as h said Haki's name.

"Are you still friends with that idiot?" Orochimaru demanded. I felt a sudden urge to kick this bastard. Nobody insults my family, even though I didn't like my uncle nobody would get away with insulting him.

"Hey, un! Haki isn't an idiot. He is smart, far smarter than you, un." _God! I hope I don't get detention for this._

"Deidara! Hold your tongue unless you want some punishment." Orochimaru said, threateningly.

"Orochimaru, I know that you are sick but you wouldn't let your image get the best of you." Sasori said.

"What is that supposed to mean, Sasori?" Orochimaru asks, giving his glare to the redhead.

"That you look like a pedophile so you shouldn't become one." Sasori said simply.

"I would never dream of hurting any child, and especially not like that. By punishment I meant detention." Orochimaru replies.

"Well it sounded different to me." Sasori commented dryly. "Also you can't give out detentions because it is not school hours."

"I don't care." Orochimaru hissed. "Are you still friends with that artistic imbecile."

"I thought that you liked art Orochimaru."

"I do. You taught me that true art is eternal but answer my question." At that Sasori smirked. I wonder why. What is going through his head?

"Yes we are still friends. We are as close as we ever were, possibly even closer." Sasori said. So that was his game.

"What!" Orochimaru hissed.

"You heard me Oro. He was a better friend than you ever were."

"Thatsss not true Sasori. Isss it?" Back with that sickly voice again. The way he looks at Sasori. The way he talks to him. It makes me want to hurt him.

"It is true. He never tried to hurt me and he is not a pedophile or a snake."

"I am not a pedophile and I have never, ever tried to hurt you."

"I would beg to differ." Sasori said. "Come on Deidara. Let's take you home." He turned to head out the doors again and I followed closely behind him. I looked back to see Orochimaru just standing there watching us with a look of rage and lust in his eyes. That look sent shivers down my spine, but that wasn't going to stop me from what I was about to do.

I stuck my tongue out at the snake like man and flashed him the bird. I saw him glare hard at me and I knew that I was going to be in trouble tomorrow at school, but who cares.

As we started walking down the path that led to my house I looked at Sasori. His red hair perfectly framed his face and his pale skin made his brown eyes stand out more. My heart clenched as I looked at him.

_What is this feeling? It feels like-_

No. It couldn't be what it felt like. It must be something else. Maybe Itachi knows what this feeling is. I know that I am not a big fan of the Uchiha but he seems to know just about everything so he might know what this feeling is, right?

"Deidara." Sasori's voice stopped my racing thoughts.

"Yes, un?"

"Be careful around Orochimaru." He told me. He actually looked worried, his eyes showed some concern anyways. "Stay as far away from him as you can."

"I try to, un. Nothing will happen to me." I tell him.

"I hope not." Sasori mutters as we continue to walk. It was now or never to ask.

"Danna, un?" I say, hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"What happened between you and my uncle, un?" Sasori stopped in his tracks. I could tell that the question unnerved him, if only by a little.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I think that I deserve to know, un."

"Why don't you just ask Haki." Sasori sighs and starts walking again.

"He will probably just make up bad stuff about you, un. I know that you will tell me the truth."

"I am not going to tell you."

"What! But I deserve to know, un." I whine.

"Brat."

"Please, Danna, please!" I continue to whine.

"Will you stop it already?"

"Please! Please! Pretty, pretty please!"

"You getting on my nerves."_ Please I could have told you that. _I rolled my eyes.

"Please!" I was not going to give up! I looked at him with my blue eyes. Nobody could resist them.

"I will tell you if you just stop that." Sasori says as he stops. To my dismay we were already at my house. _I must have been whining for a long time then. _I thought.

"Danna!" I whine again. "You said you were going to tell me, un."

"I will, but not tonight. If you meet me at Amazing Arts on Saturday then we will go to my house and discuss it."

"Fine, un." I mutter. I was happy that I get to find out what happened, but I am not happy that I have to wait until Saturday to find out.

"Good now come on." Sasori says impatiently. "The sooner we report to Haki the sooner I can go home." I frown and follow him up to the door. He knocks and Haki soon answers the door.

"Great." He said, though he didn't sound like he meant it. "Hello Sasori. Thank you for taking him this evening and how are his grades?" Great, he sounded drunk. Hopefully he doesn't get to angry when Danna tells him about my math.

"Hello Haki." Sasori says and I gulp. I was sure that Haki was about to get really mad. "All his grades are fine. His math grade isn't that good but it is a C- so it isn't that bad, it could be worse." He lied! He lied for my sake! Why did he do that?

"Well a C- isn't that bad." Haki says.

"Haki why don't you get some rest." Sasori suggested. "You need it." With that he turned around and started heading back down the path that we had just come from.

"Get in the house Deidara. Before I leave you out here." Haki said as he disappeared back into the house. I followed him shortly after, shutting the door behind me.

_What a weird night._ I thought as I started up the stairs. _Hopefully on Saturday I learn the things that I need to learn about Haki and Sasori._

* * *

><p><strong>This one was shorter than normal but I really couldn't think of anything that I wanted to put in the chapter. I already have a plan for the next chapter and I know that it will be longer than this one and I will give you a couple hints for it.<strong>

**Hint 1) Haki is drunk**

**Hint 2) Sasori's house is comforting**

**Use your imagination to think on what the next chapter will be about. **

**Review?**


	12. A drunken Haki and a comforting Sasori

Chapter 12

**I own nothing but the plot and my OC's and yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

"Can this day get any worse, un!" I groaned as I flopped down onto my bed. For some reson we didn't have school today, and no matter how much I hate school, I was bored. I was. So. Fucking. Bored.

Maybe I should go visit Danna? No that wouldn't work. He said that he was meeting up with Pein today. I need something to do! I got it! I will call Hidan.

"Damn, un." I mutter as I remember a very important detail in calling Hidan. He was grounded because of his math grade. Damn Kakuzu and him grounding Hidan. Well that leaves only 2 more people to ask because I certainly wasn't going to ask Tobi and I knew that Itachi was spending the day with Kisame.

"Hopefully they aren't doing anything important, un." I mutter as I picked up my cell phone. I scrolled through the numbers until I found Dylan's and pressed the call button. It rang 3 times before it was answered.

_"He...hello."_ A voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Dylan, un?" I reply. Of course it had to be Dylan because it was his cell, but he sounded weird.

"Hey Dei. Wh-what's up?"

"Dylan are you okay, un? You sound weird."

_"It's nothing. I was just running when you called me."_ Dylan laughed a little nervously.

"You sure, un?"

_"Yes I am. So why did you call DeiDei?"_

"To see if you and Daren were doing anything today, un. I am so fucking bored."

_"Miss school that much?"_

"Hell no, un! But at least it's something to do."

"Well why call us? Isn't Hidan closer to you?" A second voice spoke. Daren.

"I was originally going to call him, un, but he is grounded because of his math grade."

"Can-can we talk about this later?"

"So your not busy, un?"

"At the moment we are but we-we will be finished shortly so when do you want to meet and where?"

"I don't know, un."

_"Your a big help."_ This time both brothers spoke._ "Wait Daren we can't."_ I can only assume that Dylan said that.

"What why, un?" They can't have anything to do, my sanity depends on it.

_"I just remembered we need to go see Dean today. H-he is aloud visitors now."_

"What are you talking about, un?"

_"He will tell you later Dei. Now good day." _I knew that it was Daren that said this because he held a more strict voice. I grumbled.

"Bye, un."

_"See you Monday." _With that he caught off the conversation. I groaned/whined at this. I had no one to talk to and nothing to do and it is only noon.

"Deidara! I am going out for a while don't break anything in the house or your paying for it." Haki yelled from down the stairs. I heard him I just didn't feel like replying, and I don't think he wanted me too anyway. As soon as he said those words he was out the door and in his car. I watched from my window as he drove off.

_Good riddance._ I thought.

Now back to thinking on what to do. I sighed in a rather depressed manner. No matter how much I thought about where to go and what to do I kept on thinking that I wanted Sasori there with me. Damn it! How could I be thinking about him like that? The truth is I did talk with Itachi about what I was feeling, but how could I think about Sasori like that?

_Deidara your feeling like this because you spend so much time with him. You have a crush on him, it might even turn into love one of these days._

Itachi's words were still fresh in my mind. I hated to admit it, but the weasel was right. I had a crush on my Danna.

_To tell the truth Deidara your lucky. Sasori has never really gotten close to anyone other than the ones in our group. You managed to get close to him within months. You should be happy about that. Maybe one day he will return your feelings one day._

"I need to thin, un." I mutter. I closed my eyes so that I could think. Before I knew it I was going off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I was woken out of my sleep by my head hitting the wall, hard. My eyes snapped open as pain coursed through my skull.<p>

"Fuck! That hurt, un." I said, holding my head. I turned to look at my clock. My eyes widened as I saw the time.

_What the hell! 8:30. I slept the whole day away! How did I manage that._

"Great." I mumble as I get out of bed. "Now I won't be able to get to sleep tonight, un. How the hell did I manage to sleep all night last night and all day today? Now I am talking to myself, un."

I decided that I needed a shower so I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some loose pants and boxers. I walked out of my room and down the hell and into the bathroom.

_Hopefully a hot shower will help my head._ I wasn't too hopeful though because cold numbed pain, not hot.

I turned on the water, stripped down, and stepped into the warm stream, letting the water soak into my hair and skin.

I shut the water off and slid on my boxers and pants. I quickly dried my hair and I heard a car pull into the driveway. _Haki's home. _I thought with a sigh. I was looking forward to being away from him but no I had to fall asleep.

I looked at myself in the mirror and grabbed my brush. I brushed through my hair until it was silky smooth. I lifted up my fringe to see a scar running over my eye. It was barely noticeable, but you could still see it all the same. I frowned and I held back the painfully memories that threatened to surface when I looked at that scar.

I let the fringe fall back into place, along with the rest of my hair. I figured that I wouldn't put my hair up until I get back into my room. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I yelped when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me closer to their body.

"Deidara. Have I ever told you how much you look like a girl." Haki said into my hair. His breathe smelled strongly of alcohol.

_He's drunk._

That realization came to me so fast and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had no idea how he acted when he was drunk. Was he and angry drunk? I don't know, but I hope not. It's just better if I act natural.

"You have told me before, un." I say, nervously.

"Indeed I have." He said softly. "But I don't think that I have ever told you how cute you look." My eyes widened. His voice sounded like it was laced with lust.

"Wh-what do you mean, un?" I didn't mean to stutter, but I did anyway.

"Just as it sounded, your adorable." Haki whispered and started to move his hand downward. Now is when I really started to get scared.

"What are you doing, un?"

"Doing what I should have down a while ago." With that he moved his hand faster and into my pants and boxers. His fingers brushed my member and I started struggling. He refused to let go and after a few minutes of struggling I brought my knee up and brought my foot down on his, hard.

"Shit." The drunk man cursed and I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I ran down the stairs, and out the door. I ran down the sidewalk. I didn't care that I was shirtless, or that I didn't have any shoes or socks on. All I cared about was getting as far away from that house as I could, and getting somewhere safe.

My vision was blurred by tears that were silently streaming down my face. Without thinking I ran straight passed Hidan and Kakuzu's house. I wouldn't, couldn't, go there. I kept running faster and faster until I passed the school and I stopped at the door to a familiar white and brown house. I knocked on the door repeatedly.

A minute or two later the door was opened. A voice that sounded very surprised spoke, it had a hint of worry in it.

"Deidara, Deidara what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I knew that I was safe and instead of answering the mans' questions, I jumped onto him and latched my arms around his neck.

Sasori's POV

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

_ "_Who could that be?" I mutter as I get off the couch. I was watching House. It

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

It shouldn't be any of my neighbors, they know better than to bother me this late at night. If it is Hidan with another one of his jokes I will kill him.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"I am coming." I groan as I open the door. What I found surprised me to no end. There, right in front of me, was Deidara in nothing but a pair of pants. He didn't even have shoes on. What made me worry most was that he was crying.

"Deidara, Deidara what's wrong? Why are you crying?" _And what are you doing here?_ I added silently. Instead of answering my questions he just lunged at me. He wrapped his legs around my waist and had his face in the crook of my neck while his arms were wrapped around my neck.

I was in shock. Not only was this a crazy situation but it was awkward. It was awkward because I was standing in my doorway with a teenage boy in nothing but pants hanging on me like it was a life or death situation.

I shook my head and wrapped my arm around the sobbing blonde and brought him inside, shutting the door behind me. I went back into the living room and sat back on the couch. I let Deidara just lay there and I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't help it. Every time I looked down at the crying blonde it tore my heart.

"Deidara what happened to you?" I say quietly. I didn't think that I would get an answer but then the boy spoke.

"Haki..."

"What did he do?" I asked gently. _What did that bastard do this time?_

"He...came...home...drunk...and..." Deidara was having trouble getting out words because he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What did he do Dei?" I ran my hand slowly through his hair so that he knew I was there.

"He...touched...me." I felt even more angry with Haki than I normally am. How could he do this to a teenager, and his own nephew at that.

"Deidara." I said gently. "Don't worry. Your with me now and your safe with me." He looked up at me with a tear filled gaze.

"Promise." He said weakly.

"I promise. Now calm down I won't let anything happen to you." To my surprise he did like I said and he calmed down, but he was still crying. I let him lay with his head on my lap until he stopped crying. I looked down to see that he had fallen asleep.

_He's not sleeping on the couch and sense the guest room is filled with my art I guess that leaves one option. _

I made sure that Deidara wouldn't wake up and I stood up slowly and picked him up. I carried him up the stairs bridal style and turned to go into my room. I laid him down on my queen size mattress and pulled the covers right over him. I walked out of the room without a sound and I made sure to close the door after.

"This is the only time Deidara." I mutter and go back down the stairs. I can't believe that this boy gets to me so much. Not only that but I can't believe that Haki would do something like this.

I sat back down on the couch and continued to watch the House marathon that was running. No matter how much I tried to pay attention to the show, I couldn't. My thoughts were preoccupied with the blonde boy that was asleep in my bed. I looked up at the ceiling.

_Haki why would you do something like this? I know you get messed up when your drunk, but to do this to your own family. How could you?_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be and I know what I said about the mega upload Sunday's but it is Easter Sunday. That being said I gave myself a break.<strong>

**I will hopefully write more soon and also the idea for this chapter sounded better in my head than it did when I wrote it down.**

**Anywho Happy Easter! I might be 14 but I love getting the candy from Easter =3**

**Review? **


	13. Morning

Chapter 13

**This is very short, I am sorry.**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

I slowly blinked open my eyes to see dark red sheets. _Where am I? _I thought. _This isn't my room. _I sat up quickly and looked around the room. The walls were brown while the ceiling was black and red. I shivered slightly. I wasn't wearing a shirt, the only thing that I was wearing were my loose pants and my boxers. _Why am I shirtless? _

My eyes widened as last nights events came back to me. Me taking a shower. Haki coming home drunk. The run to...

_Sasori's_

Well that's one question answered, but am I still at his home? I stood up out of the bed and looked around again. Even if I was at Sasori's still, I wouldn't want to go down stairs without a shirt on. I saw a jacket hanging on a chair beside the dresser. I walked over to the chair and grabbed the jacket. I knocked over a picture in the process. I picked it up to set it back up, but I had to take a look at the picture.

In the picture there was a women with long brown hair and muddy brown eyes. Next to her was a man with a head of red hair and green eyes. Both adults were smiling and in their arms was a little red headed boy. He had the mans' red hair, maybe just a tad darker, and the woman's muddy brown eyes.

_Sasori and his parents._ I thought. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure if these were his parents sense he never mentioned them before. I sat the picture back down and put the jacket on. I just hope Sasori doesn't mind that I am wearing it.

I zipped up the jacket and walked out of the room. I went down the stairs and looked around. I wanted to see Danna. I hope that he is here. _Of course he is. _I told myself. _He wouldn't leave you here alone._

Sure enough I found him in the kitchen eating some toast. I hope that I didn't bother him too much last night. I shook my head to clear the thoughts away. The more I thought about last night the more I wanted to cry. I bit my lip wondering weather I should say something or not, but I would have to in the end, right?

"Danna, un." I said quietly. I thought that it was too quiet for him to hear, but he heard it. His head snapped up and looked up at me with those muddy brown eyes. I was slightly surprised to see worry very evident in those eyes.

"Deidara, how are you feeling this morning?" He said.

"I am fine, un." I said. Even as I said it I knew that I was just trying to make myself believe that. I think that he knew that too.

"You must be hungry." Sasori said. "There is some toast on the counter for you."

"Thank you Dann, un." I said as I went over to the counter and grabbed the plate with a few pieces of toast on it. I took it back and sat at the table across from the redhead.

"Are you doing okay?" Sasori asks as I start eating.

"Yes, un." I tell him.

"Deidara, I know you better than you think I do. Your not okay, are you?"

"I feel hurt, un." I respond as I place the piece of toast back onto the plate. "I know that he didn't physically hurt me, and I know that he didn't actually like me to begin with but it hurts to think that he would do that, un."

"Deidara he won't do that again."

"You sure, un?" I doubted his words. I know that Haki was drunk, but it might happen again.

"It is true that he does stupid shit when he gets drunk, and he used to get drunk more than this. It won't happen again. I can promise you that."

"How can you, un?" I ask, meeting his gaze.

"If he gets drunk again, and you run to me like you did last night, I will call Pein straight away instead of waiting until you woke up." Sasori said. I didn't understand. What could Pein do.

"What can he do, un?"

"Pein is the chief of police." Sasori answered. "He can help, and he will help if I ask him to. What Haki did to you was wrong. It was sexual harassment and it was almost rape, actually it was rape because he touched you in a place that you didn't want to be touched."

"If he can help, un, why didn't you call him?"

"Yes Pein would have helped me and you if I asked but he would have to wait and see if it happens again." Sasori said.

"Okay ,un..." I said, uncertainty showing clear in my voice. I didn't want to bring anybody into this, it was already bad enough that I brought Sasori into it.

"He is coming over later tonight so I will tell him then."

"I thought you said that you wouldn't say anything unless it happened again, un." I muttered.

"I said that Pein wouldn't do anything unless it happens again. I will still tell him when he gets here which will be sometime around 8 o' clock."

"Okay, un." I felt sad about this. I shouldn't have to ask for help on anything. This never should have happened in the first place!

"Deidara we need to work on art. We haven't worked on it in a while." Sasori said.

"What about math, un? You said no more art until I got my grade in math up."

"True, but I don't feel like working on math so we will work on art."

"No Danna, un."

"No?"

"No, un. You said that you would tell me what happened between you and Haki on Saturday, and if you haven't noticed today is Saturday, un." Sasori sighed and I looked at his face.

"Yes I did, but are you sure that you want to hear about it today?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be, un?" I ask, confused.

"After what happened last night. Are you sure that you want to?"

"Yes, un!" I raised my voice. I wanted to know, and wanted to know NOW.

"Fine, fine." Sasori said. "I will tell you just after you eat your breakfast."

"Alright, un." I said and continued to eat the toast that I left on the plate. "Do you have any juice, un?" I ask as I finished the last piece of toast.

"Yes I do." Sasori said, getting up and going to the fridge. "Orange or grape?"

"Grape, un!" I said. I LOVE grape juice!

"Very well." Sasori said and poured me a glass of the blueish drink.

"Thank you Danna, un." I said happily. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

"Yes I will, but lets go into the living room. It is more comfortable sitting on the couch than it is the kitchen." Sasori says as I finish up the juice. I copy his movements and follow him into the other room.

"How long is the story, un?"

"Long." Was the reply. "That is why we are moving into the living room. I may still be fairly young, but I can't sit at the kitchen table for that long. Where do you want me to start?"

"I want to know everything, un." I said. Sasori sighed.

"Of course you do. Like I said it will be long. Can you listen that much."

"Of course Danna, un."

"It would surprise me brat." Sasori muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and that it is lame but I will make up for it in the next chapter. It will be a flashback in Sasori's POV. <strong>

** I am sad to say that this Sunday won't be a mega upload sunday either because I am going to my grandparents house and they don't have internet T_T **


	14. Memories

Chapter 14

**I own nothing and this chapter sucks!**

**I don't know why, but this chapter seemed to take me forever to do. I am sorry for the very long wait and I am very sorry that this chapter is terrible.**

* * *

><p><span>Sasori's POV<span>

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling as I started my story. I had no clue why Deidara wanted to know what actually happened, but he deserved to know. It was, and still is, an ongoing fued between his nephew and his teacher. I closed my eyes as I spoke, and I let memories of the past flow over me. They brought me back to when I was 14.

_ "Hey Sasori! Hurry up!" Haki yelled._

_ "I'm coming, but not everything has to be a race." I laughed at my best friends childish behavior. We were walking towards the school, and we were going to make it on time the same as everyday, but Haki always wanted to make a race out of it._

_ "Fine, fine." Haki said as he stopped to wait for me. "You know your not that fun."_

_ "Neither are you but you don't see me pointing it out." _

_ "Thanks a lot."_

_ "No problem." I chuckled as we walked onto school grounds. As we were walking through the hall I felt something tap my shoulder and I turned. It was Konan, a girl in our year with short blue hair. She was looking at me with a smile on her face and soft amber eyes. _

_ "Yes?" I asked._

_ "Hey Sasori." She caid in a soft voice. Haki stopped to look back at me. He looked at me with a question swimming in his eyes._

_ "Don't worry Haki." I said to my friend. "I will catch up with you." I saw a disapproving look cross in his eyes, but he nodded anyway's and walked off. I glanced back at the girl in front of me. "What do you want, Konan?" I asked._

_ "Why do you always have to be so strict." Konan said with a roll of her eyes. "I need a favor."_

_ "With what?" _

_ "Pein. He's getting so distant from everyone now a days, and I don't know why. We used to share everything together, but now he won't even answer a simple question with a straight answer." She said, worried._

_ "Why talk with me about it?" I asked, my voice as emotionless as ever. "You know that I rarely talk with any of your group. Only you and Kakuzu, sometimes Kisame." _

_ "Please." Konan pleaded. "Pein has been my closest friend for years. He can't just start ignoring me for no reason. I figured that you might help me." _

_ "If you want to I will talk with him, but that's all I will do. If he doesn't want to talk with me than that will be the end of it." Konan looked relieved._

_ "Thank you, Sasori. I will make sure that he will talk to you and this means so much to me." She looked around, and then gave me a quick hug. She pulled away with a smile and walked off._

_ I shook my head as I watched her go. I was pretty sure that I knew what was bothering Pein, even though I didn't talk to him much. He had a crush on Konan, a huge one I might add, but he was too afraid to ask her out. It was obvious if you looked enough. Also last week Konan asked me out and I accepted. We were now a couple that barely anybody in the school knew about because we didn't want to tell the school about it. I really could care less about going out with Konan, but I might as well._

* * *

><p><em> "Hey Sasori what did that blue bitch want?" Haki asked as I sat down next to him in homeroom. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Konan's friends knew about our relationship, but I refused to tell Haki. He seemed like he would over react for some reason. I think it is about him not wanting his friends to abandon him, like his sister did.<em>

_ "Haki, don't call Konan a bitch. What did she ever do to you?" I said. I might not have cared if Konan was my girlfriend or not, but she was still a good person._

_ "What? I was just asking a question." Haki complained with a smirk and I rolled my eyes._

_ "She wanted to ask me a question. I don't know why she asked me it though." I stated. "Also you called her a bitch and she didn't do anything to be called that."_

_ "Dude, why are you protecting her? I admit that she did nothing, but she hangs out with those insane people."_

_ "I will get back to you on that." I said. I stood up and walked to the wall, I leaned against it. Haki followed me._

_ "Sorry dude." He said. "I didn't mean to make you mad. You wanna guess where I went last night?"_

_ "Where?" I didn't really want to know, but what the hell?_

_ "You know how last year I went to that chick who I lost my virginity to?" I nodded._

_ "You mean that whore." I mutter._

_ "Yes, that whore. I went to her again last night to get laid again. It was fucking sweet." _

_ "How can you just go to a whore, and act like nothing happened." I shook my head. I didn't know who he was anymore. Sometimes he just acted so distant, but other times I couldn't get away from him._

_ "Sasori you really need to lighten up."_

_ "What caused you to go this time?"_

_ "My sister called last night." _

_ "You can't just go to a whore and hope to fix everything."_

_ "At least I get my frustrations out on somebody." Haki mutters._

_ "Fine. Do as you please." I said as the bell rang. I let Haki walk in front of me, and I made sure that I was the last one out of the room. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked up to see that it was Pein._

_ "Konan said that you wanted to talk to me. Why?" He said. I shook my head._

_ "We are not going to talk about where everybody can hear us." He nodded in understanding and led me to the old science room. He led me through the door. Nobody used this place anymore._

_ "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Pein demanded._

_ "Konan wanted me to talk to you."_

_ "And you agreed. Why?"_

_ "She is my girlfriend. It would make her happy." I said. I knew that it would get to him, and I was right. A hurt look crossed his face. It was barely noticable, but if you looked close enough you could see it. He hid the look as quickly as it came. I continued. "It hurts her that your not talking with her. She thinks that your ignoring her, and she's worried."_

_ "Why would she ask you to do it." Pein muttered._

_ "She thinks that you don't want to talk with her anymore. She told me that you haven't given her straight answers for the past few days. She doesn't want you to be mad with her so she decided to not talk to you nd have me do it. I know what your hiding Pein, even if Konan doesn't."_

_ "How do you know?"_

_ "It's obvious that you have feelings for her, and when she asked me out you felt betrayed. When it's with other peoples' relationships she knows them well, but when it comes to somebody liking her she doesn't see it. To tell you the truth we haven't really done anything because we don't have that many feelings for each other."_

_ "If you don't have feelings for her why are you dating her?" He mutters._

_ "Your clueless." I stated and his eyes widen in disbelief. "She has feelings for you Pein. You, not me, you."_

_ "Then why did se ask you out?"_

_ "Neither of us has gone out with anybody before. Most people think that it is weird if you haven't dated at least 1 person in your life. We have already discussed this between each other. We might not have feelings for each other other than friends, but this way we have dated at least one person, and a person that we trust."_

_ "Your using her." Pein accuses._

_ "And she is using me." I said. "We figured that maybe one day our feelings might grow stronger, but she has feelings for you." I turn a stern look on him._

_ "How do you know that?" Pein asks, but I can tell that he had a little gimmer of hope in his eyes. People at school say that he was an emotionless bastard, but I could still read him like an open book._

_ "When people who care about you very much are talking about you they get this foreign look in their eyes." I said._

_ "So your saying that you want us to be together?"_

_ "Honestly?" _

_ "Yes."_

_ "I could care less if we were together or not. Let alone if you were with her. It would make you both happy, and I would rather not be in a relationship if the person I was with didn't want to be with me."_

_ "So your saying-" Jesus christ! For one of the most feared kids at school, you'd think he would be smarter than this._

_ "I mean you can ask her out, you fucking idiot." I said._

_ "That was harsh. Also watch your language with me."_

_ "It was called for, and what are you going to do? Beat me up?" Just because I was shorter than him didn't mean that I was weaker._

_ "You know what Akasuna, your all right."_

_ "Am I now?" I raise an eyebrow._

_ "Yeah." Pein said. "I guess I was letting my jealousy fuel the way I saw you."_

_ "You think." I mutter dryly. The guy seemed so sure of himself and smart during school, but he is a complete idiot._

_ "Maybe we could put this incident behind us."_

_ "Possibly." _

_ "How would you like to hang out with my friends and I today at lunch?" I was surprised by the question. Why would he offer me this?_

_ "Why would you offer me that? You never offer that of anyone." I wasn't afraid to voice my thoughts._

_ "Well we might become good friends one day. Also I think that you would get along with some, or most of our group."_

_ "I know that Konan, Kakuzu, and Kisame are in the group along with Zetsu. Are there any others that I should know of?"_

_ "There are some students in the elementary that hang out with us." _

_ "Who?" It depended on who was in the group. I knew that Haki wouldn't like it, but he would have to deal if I chose to join._

_ "Itachi, Tobi, Madara, and Hidan." _

_ "Why not?" I said. The only ones that I heard in those names that I wouldn't like would have to be Tobi and maybe Hidan._

_ "You know where we sit, right?" _

_ "Yes." I replied, and Pein smirked._

_ "Good. We will see you there, and Sasori I think that you and I are going to be great friends." With that he left the old room, and I followed behind him slowly hoping that I wouldn't live to regret my choice._

* * *

><p><em> "Hey Sasori. Where are you heading?" Haki asked as I started to head towards the tree at the end of the clearing. His amber eyes showed confusion and some hurt and accusation within them.<em>

_ "I agreed to hang out with Pein, Konan, and their friends today." I responded as I looked back at him._

_ "What! Why?" Haki demanded._

_ "Why not?" I shrugged._

_ "Because they are freaks."_

_ "Just because they might look and act different than others doesn't mean that they are freaks."_

_ "Yeah and I'm a pickle. Your not serious, right?"_

_ "I am serious, Haki. Just because we are best friends doesn't mean that I can't be friends with other people."_

_ "They are not people." Haki said._

_ "Yes they are. Even if they don't look, or act like it." I reply and turn my back on my best friend. "I will see you in class later." I said and walked to where Pein and the others were sitting. I could practically feel the glares that Haki was shooting at me._

I didn't tell him that much of what happened. I didn't see the point in telling Deidara what the last straw was and how we grew apart. All I know is that he seemed to let it drop for now.

"So that's why your not friends anymore, un." Deidara said slowly.

"Yeah." I said.

"I can't believe one thing though, un."

"What is that?"

"That you and Konan used to date, un."

"Indeed we did, and because of that I am great friends with the Akatsuki members."

"You seemed out of it when you were talking, un."

"Memories." I said. I smiled slightly, not by the memories, but because Deidara seemed to mainly forget about what almost happened to him. Just seeing him smile made me want to smile.

"Good or bad, un?"

"A little bit of both." I answered and Deidara's smile grew. That smile made him look a little cute.

_Wow. Cute. I did not think that. Sasori Akasuna does not think things are cute, and especially not 16 year olds._

* * *

><p><strong>I told you that it sucked. In the last chapter I said I was going to make it up to you, but I don't think that I did. I am sorry about that. I hope you can all forgive me.<strong>

**I have 16 days left in the school year and I turn my computer in on the 27th of this month! I want to try to get this story done or as many one-shot's as I can done before I have to turn it in.**

**Sense I am trying to get as many one-shots and/or chapters done by the time we hand in our computers I will be generous. I will let you request a one-shot, or at the most a four/five-shot. I will only do requests for the following pairings and/or people because I refuse to do others. The people in the pairings I will do individual things.**

**Hikaru/Kaoru (Ouran Highschool Host Club)**

**Kyouya/Tamaki (Ouran Highschool Host Club)**

**Mori/Hunny ( I have never done this pairing before, but I will give it a shot. Ouran Highschool Host Club)**

**Haruhi (I will do an individual thing for her if you want, but I don't really like her that much. Ouran Highschool Host Club)**

**Sasori/Deidara (Naruto)**

**Kakuzu/Hidan (Naruto)**

**Kisame/Itachi (Naruto)**

**Pein/Konan (Naruto. I will write one if you really, really want it, but it's not my favorite)**

**If you want a one/two/three/four/five shot tell me in a review or message. Please also tell me if you want a specific plot. I won't do this often. I wil be taking requests until the 16th so that I have enough time to type the requests.**

**Please review! It helps my motivation! I don't get very many but when I do they make me feel awesome!**

**Review? **


	15. Surprises from Konan

Chapter 15

**I would have had this up sooner in the day, but I wasn't feeling up to typing this.**

**I have gotten 1 request for a one-shot that I am currently writing and hopefully I will have it up in the next 3 or 4 days.**

**Sorry it's short.**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

I had spent the rest of the weekend at Sasori's house. I was afraid to go back to my current residence, even though Sasori said that I would have to go. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to home, not yet. I knew that he understood, and he didn't mind me staying at his house, but what really got him angry with me is the way I was supposedly acting like this morning. I didn't see why he was upset.

It's not my fault that I didn't want to go to school today. I know that I don't like school at all, and I never want to go, but I just didn't feel like it today. I found out something else this morning too.

Apparently Sasori is not a morning person.

"Deidara, you are going to school today." I could see that the redhead was trying to control his temper. He wasn't doing that well, though.

"But Danna, un!" I whine. "I don't want to go to school." It was currently 6:30 in the morning. Sense Sasori was still our Art teacher he had to be at the school by 7:00, and sense he was going to school anyway he said he would take me.

"You are going, brat." Said man growled out.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. You are going."

"I just can't, un." I mutter. The redhead still was my biggest crush of all time, but that didn't mean that I had to listen to him.

"And why is that?"

"After what happened on Friday, un."

"I know how you feel, but you can't just hide in my house until you feel like coming out." I could hear some sympathy in the mans' voice this time. Hearing that sort of made me feel better. Over the past few months he has let me see his emotions. I am happy that he trusts me enough for that.

"But, un." I searched my mind for a good excuse, but I didn't have one. "Please Danna! Just one more day and then I promise to go to school tomorrow, un."

"Who even said that I will let you stay here for the night again?"

"Because you love me, un." I didn't realize that I had said it until all the words left my mouth. It was something that I always used to use on my mom, but I never thought I would use it with Sasori. I didn't even mean to say it to him! God! What will I do?

"What was that?" Sasori said in slight shock. Honestly I don't blame him. I would be kinda shocked if Sasori said that to me. He shook his head and said. "Fine."

"Yes, un!" I cheered.

"But you won't be here alone because I promised Konan that she could come over anytime, weather I am home or not, and she told me she was coming over today at around 10AM."

"Konan, un?" I said in confusion. Shouldn't she be resting? She is like 7 or 8 months pregnant!

"Yes Konan. She just wants some time out of her house." Sasori said. I could see that he still wasn't happy, but I am glad that he let it drop.

"So can I go back to bed now, un?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes." Sasori sighed as he went to walk out the door. "Anyway's Hidan, Itachi, and Tobi and maybe the twins will find out anyway."

"What do you mean, un?" I asked, panicked.

"I will be seeing them during Art today. What do you expect me to tell them when they ask me where you are?" With that he walked out the door and left me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>It turns out that I couldn't get back to sleep so after about an hour of cuddling up with the pillow I got up, and went downstairs to watch T.V. I looked up at the sound of the door opening. Who could that be? It couldn't be Sasori he is still at the school. Who is it in the house. I stopped having a mental breakdown when I looked at the time and it read 10AM. It must be Konan. I was right. I smiled when the blue haired woman came into the room.<p>

"Hey Konan, un." I aid with a large smile. Over all I liked her.

"Hello Deidara." She didn't sound too surprised that I was here. Why wouldn't she? "Sasori texted me this morning to tell me that you were here. Honestly I will enjoy the company." She moved to sit down on a couch and when she was sitting she let one of her hands rest on her large stomach.

"So how are you doing, un?" I asked. I wondered how the baby would look when he, or she was born.

"I am doing fine. Thank you for asking. How are you?" A smile graced her features. I don't think I have ever seen her this polite. Maybe she is having mood swings. "How are things with you and Sasori?"

"That's good, and I am fine, un." I really didn't register the question about me and Sasori though.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Konan knew what happened. Sasori called Pein, and Pein told his wife.

"I am fine, un." I reply. "Still a little nervous, but okay."

"That's good. I am glad to hear it. I am sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault, un." I smile slightly. It was forced and I didn't think that she was buying it.

"So how are things with you and Sasori?" She asks again, and this time I hear her.

"We are fine, un. He is working with me in my math so my grade in that class should go up."

"That's nice, but what I actually meant was, how is your relationship with Sasori?" Then it dawned on me. She was still a yaoi fangirl.

"He is still my teacher, un. My friend."

"And your crush." Konan sings.

"How do you know that, un?"

"My gaydar has been working on overtime sense I got pregnant." Was the reply.

"Do I even want to know what a gaydar is, un?"

"Every woman has one. They tell you if a person is gay or not. That is how I knew about those twins you introduced us to were gay."

"Actually they are bi, un." I mutter.

"I don't see the difference." Was the reply with a smile, and then her expression turned serious again. "Deidara, I know that you have a crush on him, but I think that you might love him."

"I don't think-"

"Deidara, don't argue. I want you to know that you have gotten close to him in such a short amount of time that none of us really could. We got close to him, yes, but we didn't get close to him in such a short period of time. I admit it has been months, but it would normally take years. He cares for you, weather he will admit it or not."

"Why are you telling me this, un?"

"Sasori deserves happiness." She said quietly. "After all that has happened in his life he deserves it, and I think that you can make him happy."

"We fight all the time, un."

"And he enjoys that. The arguing. Weather he will admit it or not, he enjoy's spending time with you. Also he will need help with his god-children." She said the last part with a smirk.

"God-children, un?" Last time I knew there was only going to be one kid.

"Yes. I am expecting twins. Twin girls to be exact."

"Wow, un." I was shocked.

"Well I am going to go take a shower because I feel the need." Konan said with a smile and headed off towards the bathroom after she pushed herself up. I watched her go with a slight, small, shocked smile.

Today something happened that I never thought would happen. Konan was pushing me towards Sasori.

_Not that I would really mind that._ I thought with a small blush creeping up on my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry that these chapters have been short lately. I have been having some... inner conflicts. I will try and make the next chapters longer and I am sorry that the last few chapters have been lame.<strong>

**On a lighter note. Go Konan! She is awesome! **

**Review? I know that I don't deserve it, but please? **


	16. The sons of the father

Chapter 16

**I own nothing and I am sorry for not updating sooner.**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

"Hidan, are you sure that your supposed to be on the phone, un?" I asked. Hidan just called me, and I thought that he was still grounded.

_"Yeah, fucking right. I am a loud to talk to you guys on phone, but nobody else."_

"Who else would you call, un?"

_"The twins."_

"Why would you talk with them, un? They are crazy."

_"So? We are too."_

"I'm surprised that you have been able to talk to me. Last time I knew you were grounded, and Kakuzu was pissed, un."

_"He fucking is. I just got it to where I can call any of the Akatsuki members. I am just that good."_

"Your full of yourself, un."

_"You know it."_ I could just practically feel his smirk.

"What are you calling for, un?"

_"To talk."_

"Spill, un." I knew that he wouldn't call if he didn't have an actual reason.

_"Fucking fine."_ Dammit! He was so close to not swearing. _" I heard from Kakuzu that Sasori will be teaching for the rest of the school year, or most of it at least. It turns out his cousin isn't getting better, but he is getting worse." _

"Why do I need to know this, un? Couldn't Sasori just tell us?"

_"You need to know this because he is going to help us. He is going to help us get rid of the fucking snake."_ I could practically see his smirk.

"Alright, un. I am in." I would do almost anything to get rid of that pedophile.

_"I thought you would be. See you the hell later." _With that the albino hung up the phone and I closed mine.

"Good-bye to you too, un." I muttered. I threw it on my night stand and frowned a little. All the while I was talking with Hidan I could hear muffled voices. Even now I could still hear them, and they were getting louder.

_ I wonder what that's about._ I thought and decided that I would find out. I didn't care if my uncle got mad at me. I was just interested in what was going on. I walked out of my room and to the stairs. I sat at the top of them to listen to the voices.

"God dammit! Why don't you just leave!" That was Haki's voice.

"Because I need answers!" The other voice seemed so familiar, but why. I kept going through names in my head as I listened.

"Answers about what? All you are is a troublesome kid! One that I want nothing to do with!"

"So you keep telling me! I hate having to ask for this." I knew who it was, but couldn't place the face.

"Then why do you!"

"Your my father! Your supposed to help me! I need money!" _Dean._ The name came into my head faster than I could say 'it'. Why was he here. He was Haki's son? I didn't even know that he had a son. Yes they look a like, but I never thought...If they are father and son that would mean that Haki would have been 14 when he was born.

"Why do you need it?" Haki demanded. "You have your own job. Also what about your mother. She still a whore to get money?" I stiffened at that. _So the rumors are true..._

"Yes I have my own job. Yes when mother was alive she worked hard to provide for us. Now I am all alone caring for myself and my two teenage brothers. Your other two sons. Now will you explain to me why you won't help!" Dean hissed stiffly. Not only did Haki have a son, but he had 3.

"What is the point?" Haki asked. I can't believe that he said that! They are his children! "Your the only one with potential, if you can even call it that."

"Fine." I couldn't help myself so I creeped down the stairs slowly as to not alert them of my presence. I saw Dean's expression. It was hard and cold. Far from what he looked like when I first met him. To see him now, I had to admit that he looked like a miniature Haki.

"Fine. If it's fine then why don't you go?" Haki asked with a smug tone of voice.

"You are quiet popular, are you not?"

"Of course I am." Haki said. Neither of their expressions changed at all.

"Well then you better rethink that statement if you don't help me and my brothers." He let a small smile grace his features. "We already have somebody who knows the truth now. You might as well come and show yourself Deidara." At this I walked down the rest of the stairs even though I didn't want to intrude on this tense situations.

"You were eavesdropping." Haki glared at me.

"I wanted to see what was going on here, un." I said quietly.

"He should have too. I think that he won't be the last person to find out either." Dean said.

"What are you talking about? Deidara won't say anything to anybody. I will make sure of that." I flinched at his words. I was still freaked out about what happened last week.

"Don't scare him anymore, daddy." Dean said. "I heard about what happened on Friday."

"What! How?" I was just as surprised as Haki. The only ones who knew of this were the Akatsuki members.

"I have my ways. Just like you said, you can make sure that Deidara won't tell anyone, but how can you make sure that I won't tell anyone. Like the media for example."

"You wouldn't." Haki growled. I have heard from Sasori that he was known as the King of Blackmail so why would Dean challenge him when he obviously knew.

"Do you want to bet."

"I know that you wouldn't. Nobody would believe somebody like you."

"No? Seeing is believing, and I have somebody on my side."

"Humor me."

"Marcus Johnson." At this name Haki paled, if it was even possible for him to pale more. "If you had known anything about me at all you would know that Marcus and I are the best of friends. If I get into something that I can't deal with he will help me. People might not believe me, but they will believe him."

"How can you be so calm about this."

"Like father, like son." Dean said and then nodded at me. "Deidara. I will see you tomorrow." With that he walked out the front door with Haki growling after him.

"Stupid brat! You might think you can blackmail me, but you can't." Then I heard Dean call back.

"Just watch me. You know where I live so bring what you owe us there within the week and I won't get the media involved." Haki slammed the door after these words. He then turned to me, glaring a very harsh glare.

"Why were you listening to our conversation?" He demanded, and I gulped at the look in his eyes.

"I wanted to see what all the commotion was about, un." I said.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, un. I hear you loud and clear."

"Good." He went to go out of the room but I spoke up first.

"You have a son, un." It wasn't a question, it was a comment and he knew it.

"I do."

"Dean's your son along with Daren and Dylan, un. If their your kids why don't you take care of them?"

"They don't deserve my time and your not going to tell anybody about the conversation that you just overheard."

"What if I do, un?" I felt anger rise in my throat. How could somebody treat their children like trash?

"Then you will be in so much trouble before you can even say hai."

"What kind of trouble, un?"

"We will see what I feel like having you do." His voice was cold as he spoke, not at all like Sasori's. _Even now I can't stop thinking about him._

"Alright, un."

"Good. Now get upstairs."

"Why, un?" I was just up there for a good few hours, and I didn't mind going back up there but I just wanted to get on his nerves.

"I need to think some things over." Was all he said before he retreated into the living room. I raced up the stairs as fast as I could. I knew that on Friday everybody was happy for the weekend and it gave a perfect excuse to meet up again. Once I got to my room I did the first thing that came to mind.

I grabbed my phone of the stand, I scrolled through the numbers until I found the one that I was looking for. All I know is that I hope he isn't mad at me. After 2 rings somebody answered the phone.

_"What do you want, Deidara?" _He didn't sound to happy, but I don't really think he sounds happy at all.

"Danna, I just found out some really important news, un." At the moment I didn't care about Haki's threat. All I cared about is telling the rest of the Akatsuki members what I had found out today, and starting with my Danna.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry! The chapters are getting lame, and I feel bad for that. Please forgive me.<strong>

**I know that I don't deserve it, but can I have a review or two?**

**Also if you have an idea that you want me to use in this story then tell me and I might use it.**


	17. A kiss and a call

Chapter 17

**This is short and to make up for it I am putting a little surprise at the bottom of the story. Okay I will tell you what the surprise is.**

**It is a teaser for my new story called 'Lost Souls'. I am working on it and I don't know when I will get it posted because I am writing it on paper before I type it.**

**I hope you will enjoy this short chapter and the small teaser.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" Sasori asks as he sits down next to me. I am blushing, no doubt about that. When I rushed to his house today I wasn't expecting to find him in nothing but pants and with his hair still wet from a shower that he had just taken. My urge to stay sane was fighting my blush, but I was still loosing the battle somewhat.

"I am sure, un. I was in the same room for about half of the argument." I replied. "They are father and son, un."

"I figured that they might be."

"Why didn't you say anything, un?" I ask.

"Didn't you notice the similarities between Dean and Haki? They might as well act the same. Dean looks like a copy of Haki and even acts like him sometimes. You should have noticed it. Did you not notice?"

"I noticed, un." I frowned. It's true that I noticed the similarities but I didn't think that they would be related.

"Anyways I wasn't positive that they were father and son, I just thought that it was logical. Even if I knew the truth it wouldn't have been my place to say it. There are lots of rumors that Dean and Haki are father and son but nobody would want to believe them because of the fact that Haki would have been 14 when Dean was born."

"Is there another reason, un? That you thought they were father and son, I mean." I couldn't help myself as I starred at his bare chest when he looked away.

"You remember what I told you that Saturday?"

"Yes, un. What about it?"

"I didn't tell you the complete truth. Remember how I said that argument we got into during that one day of Homeroom?"

"Yes, un." I wasn't following where this was going.

"It was about how he thought that he would use sex to get his frustrations out. He went to a whore when we were 13 and the same whore again when we were 14. It's easy to see that the twins and Dean are related and it's easy to see that Dean and Haki are related. If you piece them all together you get a puzzle that isn't hard to complete." Not only is he hot but he's smart too. God! I have known this for a while and I am thinking about it now! Stupid mind!

"I guess, un."

"Now that we know that, don't tell Haki you told me. He will hurt you if he has to." He got up and I copied him. I felt happy that my Danna cared about me but I was scared that Haki would hurt me. Hopefully he doesn't try to rape me again. He licked his lips and I just couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his hesitantly.

I wanted this but did he?

I could tell that he was shocked but, to my surprise and happiness, he kissed back slowly. Maybe he did want this. I hope so.

* * *

><p><span>Haki's POV<span>

I felt bad. It was a true surprise to me because I never felt bad for anyone. After what I did to Deidara a week or two ago I felt somewhat guilty. I still don't know where he went that weekend but I am sure that where ever he was it was fine with the person. It was probably one of his stupid friends. I also feel somewhat bad for turning down my son, but he had it coming. It's not my fault if he can't do certain things.

I wonder where Deidara went anyway. I know that I don't like him that much but he should still tell me where he is going, I am his guardian after all. My cell started to ring and I answered it.

"Yes."

_"Hello, Haki."_

"Well, well. Isn't this a great surprise. What are you calling for?"

_"To give ssome newss."_ The person on the other line said in a sickly voice.

"What kind of news? It isn't like you to call me, Orochimaru. I didn't even know that you had my number."

_"It hassn't changed in all the years that you had your phone. Are you aware of Sasori and Deidara's relationship?"_

"What relationship? They have only met twice. I had Sasori take Deidara to his parent/teacher conferences."

_"I know that. I wass there. I am the new Science teacher and Sasori iss the Art teacher until Kankuro gets back. They have met before you had Sasori take your nephew to thosse conferencess."_

"What makes you say that?" I asked and I cursed in my mind. _Why the hell is he teaching Art? Also why is the snake teaching Science? _I might not like my nephew but I don't want him to have to deal with a pedophilia prone snake.

_"They sseemed awfully comfortable with each other. Alsso I have seen them talking comfortably at school."_

"Thanks for telling me this." I was starting to get suspicious about this. "But if I find out your lying your dead snake meat."

_"Don't worry I'm not lying." _At that I closed my phone.

_What the hell is going on here? Is Orochimaru telling the truth. Why is Deidara talking with Sasori? _Questions kept running though my head.

All I know is that if it is true I am going to be putting a stop to it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is short like the others but I can't help it. I have a question before I put the teaser up**

**Do you want a lemon in this story?**

**Answer in a review and enjoy the teaser.**

* * *

><p><em> "What's this all about, Orochimaru?" He demanded.<em>

_ "None of you are leaving. It'ss my turn to rule the ssschool. Your time isss up." Orochimaru hissed and with those words said walls separated the five friends, and soon after something happened that would make somebody have nightmares for weeks._

_ Murderous screams filled the air._

_ Orochimaru wasn't normal. These screams, that would make people have nightmares for weeks on end, made him feel like a king._

_ "You won't be going anywhere for a while." He whispered as a sick grin plastered itself upon his face._

_ No nightmares would plague him._

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy the teaser? I know it was short but I am not going to put the whole thing on here. It will just have to do. I just have one question and it is on my profile but sense nobody is answering that I will ask here.<strong>

**Should the twins appear in 'Lost Souls'? Please answer the poll on my profile.**

**Until next time!**


	18. Two new additions

Chapter 18

**This chapter is longer and kind of dull in my opinion, and lately they have been pretty dull. I am sorry that they have been lame and I thank those who have read this far. I am starting to pick the story up again though. **

**Sorry for the lameness of the last few chapters. I had some things going on in my head that are important.**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

After the kiss that I had given Sasori I felt relieved that he didn't pull away but I felt bad that he didn't kiss back. What can I expect? After I backed away from him I ran home. I didn't like going home to where Haki is but I couldn't stay at Sasori's after that. I haven't been back there in a couple days and I really didn't want to see him. Okay that's a lie. I want to see him, but I can't, not after what I did. I _kissed_ my teacher. He is my friend but he is now my teacher at school as well as out of it.

"_Call the doctor, call_

_The doctor_

_Must be something wrong with me (Oh-H)_

_He's a monster, why do I want _

_Ya_

_Please tell me, please tell me"_

I rolled over onto my stomach and grabbed my phone. _I really need to change Hidan's ring tone back to what it was. _I thought as I flipped the device open and answered.

"What do you want Hidan, un?" I ask.

_"It's not Hidan, brat."_ I knew that voice so well. The person that I wanted to see so badly is now. _Wait, why does Sasori have Hidan's phone?_

"Danna, un? Why do you have Hidan's phone?"

_"He said that I could use it."_ Sasori said but I could hear Hidan in the background yelling, _'That's bull shit! You took it from me! Kazu tell him to stop being such an asshole!'_

"Sure, un." I said as I suppressed a laugh. "Why aren't you using your phone?"

_"I forgot it at my house now get ready to go."_

"Go? Go where, un?" I was confused. Curse me for being blonde.

_"To the hospital. Now get ready to go. We will pick you up shortly."_

"By we you mean who exactly, un?"

_"Hidan, Kakuzu, and myself. Now no more questions just get ready." _I was way too confused.

"Wait, un. Why are we going to the hospital?" I stopped him before he could hang up. I heard him groan in irritation.

"Konan is in labor right now. Would you like to keep talking or can I give the idiot back his phone so he will shut up?"

"See you in a couple minutes, un." I said as I hung up. I scrambled to my feet and went to get my socks and shoes and a jacket._ Konan was in labor. Shouldn't it be a few more weeks before the babies are born? _

I was happy that Konan was going to be having her babies and I will be glad to be there for her, but I am nervous to see Sasori again after the last time we met. Will it be awkward? Probably. Whatever, I don't have time to worry about that right now. I ran out of the house, thankful that Haki was busy working on something. He wouldn't notice that I was gone for a while sense I spent most of my time in my room anyways.

When I got out the door I closed it as quietly as I could just in case Haki heard it. I looked around and saw Kakuzu's dark blue car. I ran over to it and got in the back seat next to Hidan.

"About fucking time!" He yelled right in my ear.

"Not so loud, un." I said as Kakuzu started driving towards the hospital. "Where are the others?"

"Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu couldn't come because Tobi was going crazy and is on a sugar high. Itachi needed help so he asked Kisame and Zetsu. They still haven't got him calmed down." Sasori explains from where he sat in the passenger seat.

"I still think that I should be sitting up there you asshole." Hidan frowns.

"I am not sitting back there Hidan. You are fine where you are."

"Your a fucking prick." Hidan scowls.

"Enough Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"But Kazu..." Hidan whines. It's funny that Hidan acts like a total bad ass but just one scolding from Kakuzu gets him whining.

"No buts." This made the zealot pout even more. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"What the hell are you laughing at blondie." I shrug at him and I thought. _Why lie._

"You, un."

"What the hell! Why?"

"Hidan shut up." Sasori said.

"That is not going to fucking happen."

"Hidan."

"Yes, Kazu."

"Shut up."

"When are we going to get there, un?" I asked. I was starting to get sick of my friend arguing with the two older males in the car.

"In a few minutes." Kakuzu answered.

"Pein is already there and they found out a couple weeks ago that both of the babies are going to be girls." Sasori said.

"Do they have names already picked out, un?"

"Somewhat." Sasori replies and we fall silent. Part of me said that Sasori was feeling a bit awkward about the us kissing thing. I try to think of other things other than the kiss, and it worked. I thought about what the babies would look like. Would they be like their mother or like their father? Would they be like both of them? I can't wait to see them.

Pretty soon after we arrived at the hospital. We walked swiftly to the waiting room in the parental ward. We sat there waiting and I wondered where the soon-to-be-father was but then I figured that he was in the room with Konan.

When Kakuzu went to get some coffee Hidan went with him. I looked over at my Danna to find him looking like something was bothering him. I stood up and went over to where he sat.

"Danna, are you okay, un?" I ask nervously.

"I'm fine." He sighs. I don't believe him.

"Are you sure, un? You look like there's something bothering you." He looked at me with those muddy brown eyes that I found myself thinking of often.

"I am just thinking. It isn't anything that you should worry about."

"But, un, you know that you can trust me. I will keep asking."

"I know you will."

"Then tell me, un." I found myself searching his eyes for any trace that said he felt the same about me as I felt about him, but his eyes were as emotionless as always. "What are you thinking about?"

"A few different things." Why was he so reluctant to tell me?

"Like what, un?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does, un."

"Why won't you let it go?"

"Because I want to know if I can help you or not, un." I reply.

"You can't."

"How do you know that, un?"

"I am thinking about some things and I am trying to get my mind straight."

"Why should you get your mind straight when your not, un?" I ask innocently. He raises an eyebrow at me and shakes his head with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You need to shush it."

"What are you thinking about though, un?" I ask again.

"Trying to think on what I am going to do with you."

"What, un?" I didn't truly understand what he meant by that. He sighed irritably.

"I mean I don't know how to deal with this, Deidara. You kissed me and I kissed back because I feel some feelings for you but I don't know how to deal with it. I haven't felt this type of emotion before and I really didn't count on feeling it for you. I just don't know what to do."

"So you feel the same way, un?" I ask cautiously.

"We will talk about this later." Sasori said as he stood up when Pein came out of a room. Kakuzu and Hidan were just returning from their search for coffee. _I wonder what took them so long._ I thought. We gathered around Pein to see what was going on.

"How's Konan?" Kakuzu asks.

"She is tired but just fine." Pein said with a smile. "We have 2 beautiful girls named Akane and Amaya."

"Those are fucking awesome names." Hidan said with a grin.

"When do we get to see them, un?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. I get to see them because I am the father but sense you are just friends you have to wait til tomorrow." Pein answers.

"I suppose we can wait that long." Sasori says with a smile and he pats Pein on the back. "Congratulations on becoming the father of 2 future yaoi fangirls."

"And congratulations to you on becoming the godfather of 2 future yaoi fangirls." Pein says with a smirk.

"You are both lucky bastards." Hidan says.

"We're happy for you Pein, you and Konan both." Kakuzu said.

"Thank you. I am just happy that they are all fine since Akane and Amaya came early."

"I am sure that they are going to have fun growing up around our group, un." I comment.

"I am sure that they will." The new father said happily. I think this is the happiest that I have seen him.

"What do they look like, un?"

"Akane has red hair while Amaya has blue hair. It is a little soon to tell what color eyes that they have."

"Well they sound like beautiful girls with beautiful names." Kakuzu says and pats his friend on the shoulder. "I am going to call Kisame."

"Let's hope Tobi is under control." Hidan comments.

"I am glad that you all came and I know that Konan is too. I will call you tomorrow to tell you when it's okay for you to come over for a visit. Konan will be happy to see you and let's hope that the others can come too."" Pein said as the stitched man walks away.

"And let's all pray that Tobi isn't too hyper." Sasori says.

"God forbid that he is." Pein sighs.

"You mean Jashin." Hidan says.

"Sure they do, un." I smile. Hidan just frowns and we spend a little while talking with each other until Kakuzu comes back saying that we should probably get going. I hate to say that he was right but I had to get home before Haki noticed that I was missing, not that he would care. He would just be upset that I didn't tell him I was going anywhere.

This time Hidan made sure that he sat in the passenger seat next to Kakuzu while I, yet again, sat in the back next to Sasori. I didn't mind sitting next to him but I found it hard to think when I was next to him. When we stopped in front of my house I looked at the redhead and he gave me a look that said, 'We will talk about it later', and he left it at that as I walked away from the car. Once at the door to the house I opened it and slipped in silently.

At least Haki didn't seem to notice that I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is what the names mean;<strong>

**Akane= Brilliant red**

**Amaya= Night rain**

**I am thinking about adding a twist in the story but I am not sure what it will be yet. If you have any ideas please message me. I might use your idea if I find that it fits the story well enough.**

**I am out of school now so yay... me!**

**Please leave a review if you can spare the time to write one.**

**Also would any of you like a lemon in this story? Because I have no clue if I am going to write one or not.  
><strong>


	19. The old bitch and the spy

Chapter 19

**I am so very, very, very sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Please don't kill me!I beg of forgiveness! It was the one-armed man!  
><strong>

**I own NOTHING**

* * *

><p><span>Deidara's POV<span>

I sighed as I started the walk from school to home. Yes I was going home. Today instead of going to Sasori's like normal. He took the day off for some reason and would you guess that his grandmother is crazier than he is. Yes, his substitute was the old bitch that I have heard so much about from Hidan. I hope she never teaches in his place again.

It was weird enough having a substitute for the substitute, let alone having it be an old woman. I honestly would never have guessed that she was related to Sasori if it wasn't for the fact that Hidan told me. I guess she did have the same last name as him, but it never occurred to me that they were related. The events of the art class was weird and kept running through my head.

_Flashback_

_"Are you going to Sasori's tonight?" Itachi asked as we waited for the bell to ring._

_ "I doubt it, un." I replied. Everyone in the group felt tons better after Konan gave birth last week. Believe it or not it got the Uchiha to loosen up a little more._

_ "Where is Sasori anyway?" Dylan asked. "He is normally in here way before the bell rings." He was alone today because Daren had an In School Suspension for flipping off Orochimaru Sensei. It was funny to see though._

_ "Are you sure that he is here? I know I wouldn't be in this fucking hell whole if I didn't have to be." Hidan said._

_ "Why would he not be here? He is the substitute, un." I spoke up, but I let my mind think on what Hidan said. Maybe Sasori was taking the day off so that he could be there with Konan and Pein, after all he was the godfather of their children._

_ "Substitute's take time off too." Dylan muttered as he laid his head on the desk so that he was facing us._

_ "That doesn't mean he fucking did. Why in Jashins name would he take the day off anyway?" Hidan frowned. _

_ "Who is that, un?" I asked as an old woman came in after the bell rang._

_ "Hello class." She spoke as she moved to the front of the room. She looked fairly kind, but fairly is the key word. Itachi and Hidan stiffened a bit at how high her voice was. I flinched a little too while Dylan just tried to suffocate himself with the table. I don't think I even have to say that it didn't work very well. "I am Chiyo Akasuna and I will be your teacher for the day. Sasori wasn't feeling well so here I am."_

_ I felt a flutter of surprise when I heard the name Akasuna but I thought nothing of it. I knew that Sasori's grandmother was still alive but this couldn't be her. She looks nothing like him. She had on a long brown robe like gown and violet colored hair up in a bun. The closest thing between her and him was her eyes and they were black. They couldn't be related, right? _

_ "Dude," Hidan whispered as he leaned closer to me. ", That's Sori's grandmother, his old bitch." When I looked at him disbelievingly he nodded and I looked back at Chiyo. I would never have thought that they were related. I know that looks don't mean everything, but there is no way that somebody related to Sasori could talk this much, I mean she didn't stop talking after she introduced herself._

_ "Since I will be your teacher for the day you will address me as Chiyo Sensei because I don't know what my grandson has you call him and I don't want to be called the same thing as him. I already know some of you so if I know you I will call you by your names but if I don't know your name I am sorry."_

_ "How do you know some of our fucking names?" Hidan asks. "You've never been here before."_

_ "Believe it or not Hidan I hear some things from my grandchildren. I can only assume that your language is still as foul as ever." Chiyo replied in a calm manner. At least her tone of voice went down. I don't think I could handle it if her voice got any higher._

_ "Sasori never fucking tells you anything you got damned old bitch!" Hidan yells. I sighed. I am getting the feeling that he doesn't like her too much._

_ "Hidan! Go to the office right now!" Chiyo ordered._

_ "Why the hell would I do that!" Hidan yells as he stands up and glares at the old bag of bones in the front of the classroom._

_ "Because I am your teacher and you will do as I say, or would you like a detention with your free trip to the office." _

_ "I am not going anywhere, dammit!" _

_ "Chiyo Sensei, if you want I can take him to the office." Sakura volunteered._

_ "No, no! That's okay I can fucking get there by myself." Hidan quickly changed his mind and started moving toward the door._

_ "Yes, Sakura, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Go ahead and make sure that Hidan gets to the office." Chiyo said sweetly. _I am starting to think that she might be worse than Sasori... _I thought. Hidan's and Sasori's arguments never lasted this long and never ended like this. Hidan was shaking his head as Sakura got closer to him and said with a smile._

_ "Let's go and no funny business." _

_ "I said I can fucking go myself dammit!" Hidan yelled as she pushed him out the door. I shared a glance with Itachi and then I looked back at the old woman in the front of the room. She was smiling sweetly._

_ "Now let's get to work on sketching." She said in a gentle, sweet voice. _

_End Flashback_

I was snapped out of my memories on today's Art class when I bumped into someone. Why does everybody bump into me when I am remembering something? It's not like what I am remembering is important but it is starting to get annoying. _At least I didn't fall down this time. _I thought, I looked at who bumped into me, and it turned out it was Dean, and I was the one who bumped into him. He was looking back at me with those gray eyes of his. They were like a murky storm cloud.

"Hey Deidara." He said with a smile.

"Hey Dean, un. What are you doing?"

"I was on my way to work and I decided to stop and look at the clouds for a bit since my shift doesn't start for a while." Dean sighed. "What are you doing? Besides running into people that is."

"Yeah, sorry about that, un." I replied sheepishly. "I was heading home." I sigh as I start walking and Dean falls in step beside me.

"By 'home' you mean...?"

"Haki's. Where else, un?" I look at him quizzically. He just shrugged in reply.

"I don't know. Home isn't where you live, it's where your the happiest. Hey, don't you normally go to Sasori's with Itachi, Hidan and Tobi after school?"

"Yes, un, but I really don't feel like it today and I don't know if he is busy or not."

"I doubt it."

"What makes you say that, un?"

"He already went to school once, what makes you think that he would want to be there all the time again? He probably just skipped like he did when he was younger."

"How would you know that he skipped when he was younger, un?"

"Seriously? What kid wouldn't skip school?" Dean says. "You seem lonely."

"Sort of, un."

"Doesn't Hidan live near here?"

"Yes, un. He had detention though."

"What a surprise." Dean commented and I felt myself smile despite of myself. He seemed easier to talk to than I thought. I know that he is the same person as he was when I first met him, but back then I didn't know that he was my uncles son. _That makes us cousins._ I just realized.

"Yeah, un." We carried on for a few minutes in silence until Dean broke it.

"Not only do you seem lonely but you have something on your mind. What is it?" He asked as we stopped in front of _Amazing Arts_.

"Nothing, un." I sighed. _Why does everybody seem to read me like a book? Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein, and now Dean. Who's next? _Too many people can read me like a book. I need to change that, if I can.

"Whatever you say." Dean sighed and then met my eyes. "Look, Deidara, I know that finding out that my brothers and I are Hakis' sons is probably a shock. I don't want you to think of me or my brothers any differently, we're still the same people. You just found out that Haki is my father and I wish that he wasn't my father. I know that Haki wishes that I wasn't his son, but we can't always get what we wish for."

"I know that you haven't changed any, un." I tell him.

"Then please act like you know it." Dean said with a smile.

"Alright, un. I promise."

"Good, and Deidara?" He said before he went into the store,

"Hmm?" I look back at him.

"Whoever it is that your thinking about I would tell them how you feel before you chicken out. You might grow to regret it."

"What, un?"

"I have been around a lot of people and I know what it looks like when you like somebody more than just a friend so do what I suggest. See you tomorrow. Now good-bye." With that he left and went into the store. I stood there staring at the door for a few minutes before his words kicked in. I blinked a couple times and then I realized that he was right, if I didn't talk with Sasori now I might never talk with him about it.

I smiled and decided to do what Dean suggested. Instead of carrying on towards where I lived I started running back down the street towards the school. Once I reached the school I made a turn and started on towards Sasori's house.

I didn't even bother knocking, which is totally not like me, and burst into the house. I know that it wasn't a good idea because there was a chance that it was locked, but I did it anyway. I was about to call for him but I didn't. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I looked up to find an annoyed looking Sasori.

"Don't you know how to knock?" He said in an irritated manner. "What are you doing here, brat?"

"I wanted to talk to you Danna, un." I said as I met his dreamy brown eyes.

"About what?"

"You told me that we would talk, un."

"Yes, but not right now." Sasori said. His voice hid all emotion and his eyes didn't give anything away.

"Then when, un? You said later."

"Yes, I said later." He said. "Later means sometime after I said it."

"This is after you said it, un." I pointed out.

"We can't talk right now." He sighed.

"Why not, un?"

"We just can't."

"Then when can we, un."

"Sometime other than right now." He walked down the last few steps so that he stood right in front of me.

"But Danna-"

"No buts, brat."

"We need to talk, un." I whispered and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. I normally don't play this card but it's the easy way to get what I want. It was especially easy to get what I wanted from Sasori when I did this. I saw his eye twitch but nothing else happened so I just kept giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, fine. We will talk just stop looking at me like that." Sasori says after a few minutes of me looking at him like that.

"Yay, un." I said and I looked at him expectantly. He groaned and led my into the living room.

"Don't get all happy." He grumbled and I smirked. He always acted like this when he didn't want to do something. "We are just talking, nothing more and just because we are talking doesn't means that I want to."

"You know you want to, un." I said as we both sat down on one of the couches.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile in Konan's POV..<span>

_"Tell me again why your calling me and how you have my cell number?"_

"Dean, you should know that I have my ways to get things and I am calling to tell you that the plan is working."

_"I told you it would."_ Dean said.

"But I still can't hear them, their inside." I was currently looking in through the window of Sasori's house and I could see both Sasori and Deidara sitting on the couch talking. All I know is that I pray to any god that they don't look at the window and notice something blue in the bushes.

_"Of course! My mistake. I should have told Deidara, 'You should tell him how you feel about him, oh, and make sure to do it outside.' That would have went really well in the conversation."_ Dean said sarcastically. I frowned even though I knew that he couldn't see me.

"Okay, fine, but it still would be helpful if I could hear them." I muttered.

_"Why did I agree to this again?"_ I rolled my eyes because I just couldn't believe how clueless guys were. They are so stupid when they feel the need.

"Because your very nice and helpful." I said.

_"That is nice to know but if I recall right you said 'If you don't help me I will make sure that you have to be stuck on bottom all your life, and that you will be stuck in my yaoi fantasies from this point on.' So I don't think I even had a choice and anyways what is with you? Can't you let them tell each other on their own terms?"_

"No."

_"Why not?"_

"Because if I know Sasori, and I do, he will keep his feelings locked up and I doubt Deidara would have the courage to tell him without help."

_"Why not ask Hidan or Itachi to do it then? They are also his friends."_

"Have you met Hidan? He wouldn't give anything but unhelpful advice and Itachi wouldn't say more than a sentence if he could help it."

_"Fine I see your point, but why couldn't _you do it if you wanted it done so bad?"

"Because if you have already forgotten, I just had twin girls just a couple weeks ago. I have to take care of them and I am still sore. Besides it would have been more of a hassle if I had to drive down to the school to talk to him and then hurry up and get to Sasori's."

_"If you have to take care of your daughters why are you there instead of at home?"_

"Because my yaoi senses are tingling now I will call you later and thank you." Before he could even think to protest I snapped my phone shut and went back to watching the scene in front of me.

* * *

><p><span>Back inside the house in Sasori's POV<span>

"This is not a question, brat. We are not becoming a couple." I said sternly, hoping that the blonde teen would take it seriously and leave, and not even think about it again. Sure I would like the idea but I can't on so many levels, for so many reasons that I don't want to count.

"I will not take that for an answer, un. Why not?" He was looking at me with those wonderful eyes hardened so that he showed me that he was serious about this.

"For certain reasons that should be easy to figure out. Even for you."

"Well I don't know what they are, un. Tell me why, Danna. I love you and I know you have some feelings for me!" I sighed as he spoke.

"I admit that I have some strong feelings for you but I am not going to do anything about it."

"You mean your going to deny it, un?"

"Yes."

"Why, un?"

"Stop asking the same exact questions over and over."

"Not until you tell me why we can't be together, un."

"For many reasons!" I groaned. "Do you want me to list the most obvious ones?"

"Yes, un."

"Fine. As of right now I am your teacher and you are my student, your under 18 and I am 28, your uncle for example-"

"My uncle has nothing to do with this, un." He flashed as he interrupted me.

"Yes he does. If he found out that we were in a relationship, you have no idea how pissed he would be about it. He wouldn't even like the fact that I am teaching you. I have no idea what will happen if he finds out that, let alone if we were dating."

"But, Danna, un." Deidara whined. "I can deal with it, and you always act like you can. Can you, un?"

"I can handle anything that that guy can throw at me, but that is not the problem. If you and I became a couple I could be counted as a pedophile if somebody found out, even if nobody found out I would be counted as one since I would be in a relationship with a minor."

"What are you talking about, un? Kakuzu, Kisame, and Zetsu aren't counted as pedophiles. So what makes you think that you will be?" He glared defiantly at me when I rolled my eyes.

"They are counted as pedophiles." I growled. "Because they are in relationships with minors, fucking them might I add. They just aren't convicted pedophiles because nobody actually knows that they are in relationships with minors. Pein knows but he won't give them away because we are a family. Everyday they risk getting themselves caught because they love teenagers. Besides Zetsu really doesn't count because Tobi is 18 years old."

"Then if Pein doesn't give them away, he won't give you away, un." I sighed at the way he spoke. It sounded like he had already made up his mind, me or nothing. I just hope that that's not the case. I really did want to agree with him, but there was always that fear burrowed deep into the back of my mind. _If I let somebody in they will hurt me too._

"He won't, but if somebody else finds out and they tell the police Pein really can't do anything about it without getting his license taken and his title stripped from him, because everybody in the town knows that we're friends." He looked down at his feet and then back up at me with those wonderful eyes of his. When he spoke, he spoke softly.

"Please, Danna, please, un. Just give me a chance. I will be 18 in less than a year, un. I love you, and I want to be yours. Yours, and yours only." _That's what I was afraid of._ I thought with a sigh.

"Look, Deidara, let's just say that I did give it a shot, not only could I be charged as a pedophile but I am also your teacher. I could get in real trouble for being involved with a student. If we needed to show each other affection of any kind, it could only be here."

"Does that mean you'll give me a chance, un?" He asked with hope filled eyes. No matter how many times I kept saying no, I found myself breaking. I sighed. _I might live to regret this. _

"I'm willing to give you a chance." I agreed. "Only I don't know if what you feel is love." I gasped when he practically jumped into my arms and snuggled his neck again my chest.

"I know it is, un. I know what I feel for you is love, and I am going to make you feel the same for me."

* * *

><p><span>Outside the house in Konan's POV<span>

Yes! This is what I have been waiting for! I sat there in the bushes watching as the blonde embraced the redhead, who looked somewhat uncomfortable. I knew for a fact that he wasn't big on hugs, that's the look that I get on a regular basis from him. I felt like doing a little dance of joy, but I knew that I couldn't because I would probably get caught, and it was not a good thing to anger a red-head. They have bad tempers.

I know that I couldn't hear the whole conversation, or some people would call it an argument, but I could hear enough to know that they were now together, a couple. Since I couldn't do a little dance I settled for smiling. I couldn't wait to let all the other guys know, I mean Hidan, Itachi, and Tobi could find out at school and then the others would find out from them, but I wanted the satisfaction of telling them myself.

I took out my cell phone to call Dean and tell him the good news, even though I don't think he really cares that much. Then again he could always find out from Deidara tomorrow too, but that would ruin the fun. Besides I am sure that he would want to know that his efforts for making Deidara get over here today weren't in vain. I quickly dialed his number.

_"What do you want, Konan?"A voice said crossly. _

"To tell you the good news." I replied in a happy whisper.

_"Well, what is it then? If only I couldn't guess. Why did you have to call now? It's kind of a bad time."_

"What are you doing that's so important? And if it's so important why did you answer while you were doing it?"

_"I am doing my job and I answered because if your like you were last time you called me, which I have no clue how or why you called me I might add, I would have to listen to my phone ringing constantly until I answered."_

"Well, those are good reason's, so I called to tell you that I thank you for your help in this mission because Sasori and Deidara are now a couple."

_"I guessed that's why you called." _I heard him sigh._ "Why couldn't you have waited to let him tell tomorrow?"_

"Because I want the satisfaction of it all." I replied evenly.

_"Alright. Thanks for calling, I guess since I don't really care at the moment, tomorrow I will act surprised when he tells us. Good-bye." _He hung up just as soon as he finished speaking, and I snapped my phone shut shortly after the fact. I smirked and started to jog towards my car that I had parked a few blocks away, to avoid suspicion. As soon as I got to my car I made a fast drive home so that I could call the rest of the guys.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Day<span>**

Deidara's POV

"Hey guys!" As I ran up to my friends. I was bouncing with happiness at what happened the following day. They all turned to me with a knowing look in their eyes, even Dean, who was sitting next to his best friend Marcus had the look in his eyes.

"We know, Deidara. Congratulations." Itachi said with a smile, and actual one for once.

"Yeah, fucking congrats!" Hidan said and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, it's about time." The twins said with a smile. I was puzzled. How did they know? Before I could ask Dean spoke up.

"Congratulations Deidara."

"Thanks, un, all of you. Dean, thanks for the advice, how did you know it would work?" I asked him. "Have you tried it."

"Hell no. Are you crazy? There is no way that I am telling the person that I like, that I like them."

"Then why did you have me do it, un?"

"To see if it would work for you." I frowned but decided to let it go, for now. I was just to happy at the moment to hold on to things.

"How did you guys know about it. un?"

"Konan." They all chorused, while the twins added. "And Dean."

"Hey, it was not my fault. She somehow got my number." Dean retorted and I wasn't sure if I was going to let this one go or not. Probably not.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said I am sorry for the lateness of the chapter, and yay! Deidara and Sasori are now a couple! :) <strong>

**I will be starting school in a couple of weeks so I don't know when I will be able to get the next chapter up, I am hoping to get at least 1 more chapter up before I start school on the 24th. **

**Review? **


	20. A movie and memories

**Chapter 20**

**I am VERY sorry that I died! Well, I didn't DIE, but the inspiration for this story did for the short time, but it's back! So get ready world! I'M BACK BABY! 8D **

**Now, enjoy this to the best of your abilities, and expect the next chapter within the next few days. I have a goal to get caught up with all of my unfinished stories THIS MONTH! Wish me luck!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sasori~<strong>

"Come on, Danna. Please, un!" I sighed in annoyance as I listened to the blonde continue to plead with me.

"Why should I? Do you honestly think that it's good enough?"

"Yes, un! I do think it is!" We were currently arguing about whether of not to start working on art again instead of math. I – of course – wanted to work on art, but I wasn't going to have Deidara failing a class if I could help it.

"I do admit that a C+ isn't bad, but it could be better." I said slowly. I had been giving into him a little more lately, but not much. Konan said it was because I was now dating him. I begged to differ. It was those damned eyes. He always used them to his advantage, even when he wasn't even aware of it. Well, I really could only see one of his eyes and that was bad enough. If he had his other eye showing he would have two secret weapons at his disposal.

"Please could we just go back to working on art, un?"

"Hmm...I don't know..."

"Please, un?" He had taken to coming over to my house even more often. Yes, he did come over on some weekends before, but now he normally came over here on all weekends. Or when he was bored, as he put it. If that was how it was he must get bored an awful lot.

"Maybe..." I said slowly. "As long as you promise to work harder at it, ask Asuma more questions, or me if need be. Also as long as you admit that true art is eternal." I gave a triumphant smirk at the look on his face. We were both watching television, or we were supposed to be. I believe that was the reason the movie _Thor_ was now playing. I should probably just take it out, neither of us were watching it.

"The hell I will, un!" He shouted. Yet again, he hung out with Hidan too much. "True art is fleeting!"

"Ha! That's a laugh, brat. I guess we won't be working on art. We will just continue to work on your math."

"Wha-! Hey! You can't do that, un!"

"I think I can." In return he just frowned at me. I had to admit that I kept getting more and more attached to him, even more so than before. Yes, we were dating, but that still didn't mean anything. He still claimed to love me, but I didn't exactly know what I felt for him. I did admit that he looked cute with that pout on his face, though.

"But you want to work on your art too, un." He muttered.

"So? Just because I'm not happy with doing something doesn't mean that I won't do it." I stated as-a-matter-of-fact. It was true that I would rather work on art than math, though. That was probably why I was going to break soon, and because of the looks that the other male was giving me.

"Come on, Danna." He whined. I noticed that he dropped the 'un' at the end of the sentence. He only ever did that when he really wanted something, and I also knew that he wouldn't let this go. I let another sigh escape my lips.

"Fine. Just, keep your grade up for the next couple months and we will be fine."

"Yes! Thank you, Danna, un!" He said and wrapped his arms around me in a grateful embrace. I was used to the surprise hugs from the blonde by now. He had been doing it for the past few weeks that we had been dating. It still felt weird to call him my boyfriend, and I still had my doubts about this relationship, but so far it had been working out fine.

I wrapped my arms around him gently in return. I wasn't used to the physical affection, but I found out that it happens with Deidara more than I would have thought. He was the type who liked affection and cuddling more than doing anything. Which, I guess I didn't really mind because I didn't want to do anything with Deidara.

_Yet._

I frowned at my inner self. It was annoying. It was always butting in where it wasn't wanted. Then I shifted my thoughts back to Deidara and his cuddling fetish. It's not that I thought it was odd. It was more that I thought it was...girly. I thought that it added to his womanly appearance.

When he let go I did as well and rested back against the couch. We had missed a fair part of the movie as it was, but I felt that we might as well continue it: considering that it was the blondes' idea to watch it in the first place. I really wasn't a big fan of the parts that I did see, but I had to admit I liked Loki better than the others in the movie.

"Thanks, Danna, un." He smiled before sitting back and resting his head on my shoulder. Yet again, he had a fetish with physical contact. I didn't care that much with Deidara anymore, but with other people I did mind.

"Don't mention it. Just be lucky that I really would rather do art than math."

"I am happy, un." He said, and I knew that he wasn't just talking about the whole going back to working on art thing. He was happy with me, and I really didn't see why.

I knew that no matter how much I tried to deny the fact that I still didn't like him, the more that I knew that I did. I liked him more than I cared to admit, but still part of me thought that he was going to hurt me if he got to close. The other part of me was saying to just go with the flow of things. That wasn't exactly what I did.

I always proceeded with caution. In all aspects of my life.

**~Deidara~ **

I was happy. That much was true, even though I was actually more than happy. Sasori had given me a chance and so we had been dating for the past few weeks. It made me happy to know that he was willing to have a relationship with me, or to even give me a chance, with the things against it. That he claimed were against it.

I shot all those reasons down though, and I was glad that I did. I really never realized that I actually loved him until I was so close to getting rejected by him. That would have hurt me more than anything. I mean, we still would've been friends, but it wouldn't have been the same.

That's when I realized that I loved him. When he was giving me all the reasons why we shouldn't be together. I wasn't exactly sure where the courage that I had at that time went, but I was glad that it had shown up when it did.

When I rested my head on his shoulder I smiled. I could feel the heat seeping out of his body, even through his shirt. It made me feel safe and happy when he let me cuddle up to him like this. It made me feel special, because I was certain that he wouldn't let anyone else do this.

"Thanks, Danna, un." I said with the smile still on my face.

"Don't mention it. Just be lucky that I really would rather do art than math." _Whatever you say, Danna. _I thought. I knew that he actually liked the contact, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I am happy, un." I said, and I wasn't just meaning him agreeing about the art. He knew it too. Out of all the people that I could have fallen in love with, it had to be the famous artist that I had met on my first day in California. I could have fallen love with some girl in our school, but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I kinda always knew that I liked men more than women, and I don't think that I could be happier with anyone besides Sasori. He was one of the only people that I could really say that I loved. I would probably tell him anything about me, if he asked that is. I guess I could just tell him, but I wanted to talk with him about things if he wanted to know them.

We watched the rest of the movie in silence: me just resting my head on the red-heads shoulder. I really enjoyed the movie, and I had to admit that I liked Jane. She was my favorite of the whole thing. It wasn't the best Marvel movie out there, but it was still pretty good.

Once it was over the older male got up and put the DVD back in it's case. Then he put it down next to his other movies, so that I could take home later. He had a wide variety of movies, but I knew that he didn't watch that many of them. He preferred to read for some reason. I had brought over my movie because he didn't have it.

"Deidara." He said with some annoyance in his tone. I looked at him and I realized that he had spoke to me before.

"Yes, un?" I said sheepishly.

"Are you going to pay attention this time?"

"Yes, un." I replied as he sat back down next to me.

"How did you get that scar on your eye?" He asked. I panicked for a few minutes, but then I remembered that he saw it when we were messing around with some of the art supplies a couple months ago. Actually, he was watching as I messed with the paint.

"Why do you ask, un?" I should have known that what I had thought would come back to haunt me. I didn't really mind, but I wanted to know why he wanted to know.

"I was just curious." He replied, and I knew that he meant that seriously. He was never curious about something, or he just never showed it and said that he was. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, un. I do." I said as I leaned against him again. "It was from a car accident." I said the words softly.

"What happened?"

"When I was 12 my mother had went out with her new boyfriend. I was staying at a friends house that night, and we went out riding our bikes. We were along the side of the rode like we were supposed to be, but some drunk guy hit another car; sending it our way. We both ended up in the hospital, and the doctors said that we were lucky. I got this scar from that, and I can only see to a certain extent in that eye."

"Hmmm. What about the other kid?" He asked and I could feel his fingers running gently through my hair. It made me happy to know that even if he didn't like showing affection that he would.

"His name was Shadoe, and he got a broken leg out of the deal. It took a long time to heal, but my mom told me that if I ever went riding a bike with him again, it had to be during the day, and to stay away from major roads."

"I wouldn't blame her."

"Danna, un?"

"What is it, brat?"

"Did you know my mom, un?" I felt him tense slightly at the question, but I didn't know why. He relaxed shortly after, so fast that I thought that I imagined him tensing in the first place.

"Kind of. Not as well as you'd think."

"If you were Haki's best friend wouldn't it make sense for you to know her well, un?"

"Just because I was Haki's friend doesn't mean I was hers. The only reason I knew her at all was because I had a couple classes with her. I advanced in Science and Math quicker than most children at my age, so I got put in a couple classes with her."

"So you didn't know her through Haki, un?" I asked. I was slightly confused at that. Wouldn't Haki have introduced Sasori to his sister or something.

"No I didn't. He introduced me to her the first time that I went over, but every other time we stayed in his room. We didn't stay at his house that often – we normally just stayed on school grounds or went to the park." He said. His voice didn't reveal anything, but I knew that talking about my uncle was bothering him.

"Do you know what happened with my mother, un? Why she left?" I asked. I was faintly recalling a conversation – rather an argument – between Haki and Sasori. It got me to thinking that my red-headed teacher knew something about her.

"_I do not need to do anything of the kind. Are you saying that if any of your family died, and left you with a child then you would take care of it without question and give up your ways?" Haki demanded._

"_Yes, I would." Sasori told him with all seriousness. "Now, do as you have to, and take responsibility for your actions." He paused and his eyes hardened a little more. "Do what your sister did."_

"I do." He said slowly.

"What happened, un?" I needed to know, and Sasori was the one who was going to tell me. I didn't want to hear my uncles' story. His side of things was often filled with hatred of something, and was made up of at least one lie.

"I suppose it is about the same thing that happened with Haki and Diana – the mother of Dean, Daren, and Dylan. It's the same, but different at the same time."

"How so, un?"

"Well, as you know Haki went to Diana when he was 13 the first time because he was angry. He felt forgotten by his sister, and – I assume – that you know that your mother was 16 at that time. She left with her boyfriend, because she was expecting a child. Crystal left the town so that you could grow up with a father."

"She left because of me." I said quietly. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"She did what she had to do to make sure you had the best family that you could. She took responsibility for the life that she created."

"I never really grew up with my father, un." I responded. "He died when I was 6, and I really didn't know him that well."

"At the time, she thought that it would ensure you're future if you left."

"You said that you didn't know her that well, un. Why do you talk like you did?"

"I didn't know her as well as I knew some people, but I knew her well enough. When I could, I would talk with her, but most of the time I didn't get the chance to."

"So, it's my fault that Haki is the way he is, un." I said quietly. That's how it sounded to me. I looked up at the red-head as he squeezed my shoulder.

"Don't take it like that."

"How do you expect me to take it, un?" I challenged lightly. Sasori tilted his head a little as he spoke.

"You like Dean, right?" Well, that was totally off topic.

"Yes, un, but that doesn't have anything to do with anything."

"What about Daren and Dylan?" He was confusing me. I hated when he did that. Actually, I hated when he did a lot of things, but at the moment none of those things were that important. The only thing that was is the little fact that he was confusing me.

"Yes, un. They are all really good friends."

"That's what you have to think about then." He said it as if I should have known this.

"What, un?" I asked. I still didn't get it.

"If your mother had never gotten pregnant and left Haki, than he would never have gotten so upset that he felt he had to take his frustrations out on a whore. If it wasn't for the fact that your mother left, those three would never have been born."

"So, it's a good thing that I was born, un? That my mother left?"

"Sometimes." He snorted, but I could hear the small tone of affection that he rarely ever showed. "Those three are annoying idiots, and you are annoying."

"But you still love me, un." I said and I watched as he stiffened slightly before relaxing again. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't know that for sure." He mumbled.

"Neither do you, un." I pointed out. He claimed that I didn't, but I was sure that he knew and just didn't want to recognize it.

"Are you doing anything next Saturday?" He abruptly changed the subject. I knew not to press the subject, even though I wanted to. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"No, un. Why?"

"Because, you are coming with me."

"That's not specific, un. Where will we be going?"

"To my Granny Chiyo's house. I'm supposedly agreed to take a date with me, and you are coming."

"You mean the Chiyo that subbed for you, un...?" I asked. I was hoping not, but I was sure that's what he meant. Who he meant...

"The very same. Considering she is my only living Grandmother." He said dryly.

"So I am going on a date with you to your Granny's house, un?"

"Yes. Any other questions?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I was sure that he wasn't expecting one to come from me. Jokes on him, though. I had a very important question.

"Do I have to go, un?"

"Not funny, brat."

"Who said that I was trying to be funny, un?" I was slightly teasing, but slightly serious. I didn't want to face that psychotic bitch that I only met once. Though, I was pretty happy that I could spend the day with Sasori. Maybe he would agree to not go since I didn't want to go?

"You have to go, brat. You're not getting out of it." I guess hoping doesn't get you anywhere when Sasori is the person you are talking with.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for waiting so long and thank you for reading it after so long! I hoped that you enjoyed, and as I said, expect the next chapter shortly! <strong>

**Would anybody mind a review or two? I know that I don't deserve it for how long I have been absent from this story, but please look deep into your heart, and try to forgive me.**

**You get some lovely SasoDei on top if you do? ;3 **

**Don't feel pressured. It's not like I need them to survive. Or DO I? Dun Dun Dun...**

**Thanks again for reading!  
><strong>


	21. Psycho Granny

**Chapter 21**

**I was supposed to get this up yesterday, but it didn't happen because my mother was hogging the desktop computer, and since my laptop is having problems right now I can't upload the chapters from there.**

**Happy Superbowl Sunday! 8D **

**~Go Giants~ **

**It might as well be a national holiday in America! I swear it! **

* * *

><p><strong>~Deidara~ <strong>

"So, I'm your date to to your Grandmother's, un." I deadpanned as Sasori parked the car into the driveway of a large house.

"Yes. The witch said that if I didn't bring a date than I was going to hear it."

"You afraid of an old lady, un?" I asked in amusement.

"Yes, actually. I don't want my eardrums to burst while I listen to her. Now are you going to complain or shall we go in?"

"We can, un, but-"

"Deidara." He gave me a stern look before he got out of the car right after shutting the engine off. I pouted slightly as I got out and walked beside him. I was just happy enough that I got to wear my comfortable clothes, and not a suit like I knew sometimes went on here.

"Yes, un?" I said innocently as he knocked on the door.

"Don't do anything stupid, and try to actually act somewhat intelligent."

"Hey, un! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take it like you will, brat." He sighed and looked at me. "But it was meant to be taken as it sounds."

"'Take it like I will,' un? That sounds kinda dirty, Danna. Kinky even, un." I said with a large smirk, making him frown at me.

"You see? That is what I was talking about. Try not to act like that in front of Chiyo." Just as I was about to say something else the door opened to reveal the old woman. She looked the same as she did the last time that I saw her. Yet again, that time wasn't of my choosing either.

"Oh, Sasori! There you are, just on time – as always. Come in, come in. You know that you can, and who is your friend? He looks familiar." Once we were inside she shoed us into another room, which turned out to be the living room.

"This is Deidara, Granny. You've seen him before when you taught the art class for me."

"Oh? That's why then!" I felt myself starting to sweat-drop. _That was what he just said._ Then I frowned as she carried on. "He also looks like that Ino Yamanaka girl."

"I don't, un." I said with a frown. I was doing my best to not snap at her saying that I was clearly _male_.

"Deidara, don't be rude." Sasori chided lightly, and when I looked at him I could see the amusement in his eyes. It annoyed me how he thought that it was funny when someone said that I looked like Ino. He knew that I hated it, and I was sure that is why he found it funny. That was part of the reason, I was sure.

All I know is that when she left - saying that she was bringing back tea – I was pretty relieved. She didn't say anything other than that, and I was feeling like hitting her. I was sitting on the couch next to Sasori and when I heard him chuckle slightly I glared at him.

"Shut up, un. It wasn't funny."

"From your point of view, brat. From mine it is."

"Shut up, un." He smirked and before he could say anything more the old woman came into the room with a tray. There were three cups on there – which I assumed held the tea – along with a bowl filled with chips. She sat it down on the table in front of us before taking her own seat on the other couch. Why did people have multiple couches?

"Sasori, I thought that you said you were bringing a date, not a friend?" She posed it as a question and and innocent one at that, but I knew differently. If she was related to Sasori, she was related to the devil. Yes, I did think that my boyfriend was related to the devil himself. Oh well.

"I never agreed that I would bring a date, you expected it from me. Besides, who said that he isn't my date?" Said red-headed man spoke up, and when I looked at him his eyes were narrowed. Something was telling me that he wasn't a big fan of his grandmother.

"So you brought a boy as your date? A young boy as your date, and here I was expecting you to not bring anybody. You can go home now!" She raised her voice and I thought she was talking with us, but she wasn't. There was a shape of a person: a girl no less! I guess I should've guessed. Sasori said that Chiyo had this habit of getting dates for him.

"You mean I was here for a date? I don't think I agree with that!" The girl looked about 16 with short black and red hair. I recognized her as Inara, she was somewhat smart – as she was in my Math class.

"Apparently you're not now, deary." Chiyo said with some remorse.

"Hey Dei, hey Sori-sensei." Inara smiled with a wave but then frowned at Chiyo. "I didn't agree to that! I thought I was just helping you for the day."

"You would have been helping me."

"Enough bickering." Sasori snapped. ….He never had good patience. I learned that even before I had known him for a couple weeks. "First off, Granny Chiyo, I've told you before that I was bisexual. Me being in a relationship with another male shouldn't surprise you."

"It's not that he is male – even though that thought disappoints me. It's about his age." I felt like I was being left out. No, I didn't actually feel left out. I knew what they were talking about, I just felt like I was in the middle of the conversation. I looked over at to my side when I felt someone else sit on the couch. Inara gave me a look that she was confused to as she sat down on the arm right beside me.

"Really now? He's older than some of those other girls that you set me up with are. That pink haired wench that you always try and get me with is barely even 16 yet."

"Don't speak rudely of Sakura. She is a lovely girl. Besides, he is what, 17?"

"I will be 18 in a couple weeks, un." I muttered just loudly enough to be heard.

"See? He's at least older than those girls. Hell, he's older than she is." He nodded to the girl right next to me.

"Hey, I didn't even know about this, so don't look at me." Inara said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, he's only a year older than me."

"It means I'm still older, un." I commented, and I noticed her roll her eyes.

"Sasori, you know that I don't feel comfortable with you dating someone this young. Not to mention I am disappointed that you are dating a boy."

"First off: you've no reason to feel uncomfortable with me being with someone as young as Deidara, because you always try and set me up with 16 year olds. You also have no reason to be disappointed, because even if I did end up in a relationship with a woman than I wouldn't even think of wanting to have children with her. They are little monsters."

"What a shame. I always wanted great-grandchildren."

"You will get those from Temari, so stop pestering me on the matter, because I am not planning on leaving Deidara anytime soon." My eyes unintentionally widened at the words, but decided to say something about it later. I didn't want to say anything near Chiyo. I wasn't really that comfortable with her. Not to mention that Inara was here, and I didn't really know her that well either.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

With that everybody lapsed into a silence. It was somewhat comfortable, but it could have been better just as much as it could've been worse. It was like one of those silences where nobody wanted to say anything to break it – in other words, an awkward silence. I would've spoke quietly with Inara, because even if I didn't know her that well, I still knew her somewhat. But the same rule applied. I didn't want to break the silence.

"Since I am obviously not needed here can I leave?"

"No." Chiyo responded with a look at her. Phew, the silence was over.

"Why not? I'm not needed."

"You can go get us some of the cookies that I made earlier, and then when you come back we can talk about different things."

"Fine." The blue eyed girl groaned. "Just as long as the subject isn't something that shouldn't be brought up in conversation." When she got up and left I looked at the two relatives to find they were just starring intently at each other. Neither were blinking.

"I know what you're playing at, you old hag."

"Too bad you can't beat at it, my little scorpling."

"What are we going to be talking about, un?" Both of them shifted their gazes to look at me, and I felt a little uncomfortable. Both of the stairs seemed the same, even though I knew they were completely different.

"We are talking about what we shall be discussing once Inara returns." Chiyo said evenly, still not blinking.

"What would that be, un?" I asked a little nervously. Sasori wasn't blinking either, and it was starting to really creep me out.

"A life or death situation." Said red-head answered for the old woman, and she was nodding.

"If it isn't decided soon, all of us might fail at our quest in survival." Chiyo spoke. It was almost like they were in sink.

"W-What are you taking about, un?" They were really starting to scare me.

"We are talking about what we will be doing for the next art festival." Chiyo answered with a smile.

"Are you serious, un?" I said, dumbfounded. That's what they were doing. They were acting, and speaking like that just because of an art festival. I could just feel the sweat-drop that was most likely on my forehead. I might like art, but I didn't think it was the end of the world... Unless it a nuclear bomb... After all, those things are deadly and art is a bang!

"What did you think that we were talking about, brat?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow at me and I frowned at him.

"I honestly didn't know, un..." I was still feeling dumbfounded, but then I felt a little happier when he placed his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Did you mean it when you said that you weren't planning on leaving me, un?" I asked when we got back to his house. It was around 5 in the evening and I was tired from the long day, but it did have it's amusing moments. I had to admit that most of those moments today involved either Inara or myself...<p>

"Of course I meant it, brat. I don't go into relationships with people unless I actually think that they are worth it." He replied in his normal monotone voice.

"Are you sure, un? I mean, you don't really seem that happy..."

"Deidara, I might not act like I'm happy, and I might not look it either, but I am happy. Happier than I have been in a long time."

"You mean it, un?" I asked as I sat right next to him on the couch.

"Yes, I do." He said with a sigh. "Now, stop asking the same thing over and over. You're not a broken record."

"Sorry, un." I said with a sheepish smile. "I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to be with me, and that I wasn't forcing you."

"You couldn't force me to do anything. If anybody forces anything upon the other it will be _me_ forcing it on _you_."

"Alright. I just want you to be happy, un."

"I told you that I was."

"Alright, un.." I heard another sigh and before I knew it he had my chin in his fingers and had me meeting his eyes. Before I could say anything he had placed his mouth onto mine gently. It surprised me at first because he was never the one to initiate a kiss, but less than a moment later I was kissing back.

"Stop sounding like you don't believe me when I say what I say." He said sternly when he pulled away.

"Alright, un. Sorry." I said with a nod.

"Good. Now, are you wanting to stay here again tonight, or are you actually going to go back home?"

"I want to stay here again for the night, un." I answered quickly. I always wanted to stay here. It was a lot better than the house that I had to live in. He let out another sigh.

"You know, you have to go home sometime. You can't keep staying here and not going back to there."

"Home is where you are the most happiest, un, and that means that house isn't my home."

"Whether you think that way or not, you still live there. You have to go back there sometime."

"I do, un."

"I meant on weekends to. Whether you like Haki or not."

"But-" I was going to say more when my phone started ringing. I took it out from my pocket to see that it actually was Haki calling. _Speak of the devil._ I thought and I looked at Sasori before flipping the phone open.

"Hello, un."

"_Where are you?"_

"At a friends' house, un." I answered.

"_Well get home right now. We need to have a talk. Tell your friend that you will see them at school, and come home."_

"What did I do, un?" I asked. I had done nothing, or nothing that I was aware of.

"_You will find out when you get home."_ He said before he abruptly hung up. I shut my phone and frowned at Sasori.

"I've got to go, un." I said.

"I told you that you did sometime. I was right, and Haki is making sure that you do." He said while looking directly at me.

"I know, un." I sighed.

"Go on then. We don't need Haki getting even more irritated." He said, and I nodded and got up. I sighed as I made my way out of the house.

"Get in here, Deidara!" Haki shouted as I walked in through the door. I walked into the living room to see him sitting on the couch, his expression unreadable. I walked over and sat in the chair that was right across from him.

"What is it, un?" I asked. I was feeling really annoyed.

"Where have you been?"

"I told you over the phone that I was at a friends house, un. I wasn't lying."

"That's not what I meant, and you should know that." He said with a frown on his face. "I meant, where do you always go? You are always gone after school and don't come home until after dark on most days, and on weekends you tend to not come home at all."

"I'm hanging out with my friends."

"It's those Akatsuki bastards again, isn't it?"

"They aren't bastards, un." I said, frowning back at him with the same intensity.

"Yes they are, and I forbid you to see them."

"What, un!" I said, outraged. He couldn't do that shit! …...Alright, maybe Sasori was right and I was picking up too much bad language from Hidan...

"You heard me. You need to spend less time with them. You are never home because of them and you are picking up bad habits from those kids that you go to school with."

"You can't stop me, un. I'm surprised you even know a thing about the Akatsuki."

"I'm not stupid. They were still a gang when I went to school. I know that some of the younger members are in your year, and I don't like them. You are not to see them."

"Like I said; you can't stop me, un!"

"I can find my ways. If you don't listen to me then there will be consequences." His grey eyes were hard with something that I couldn't even begin to think of what it was.

"In a couple weeks I won't have to listen to you, un! And I don't plan on listening now either!" I rose to my feet and headed towards the doorway. Before I made it out into the hall and up the stairs my uncle had one last question.

"Who's house have you been spending time at?"

"Hidans', un." I said before hurrying out of the room before he could say anymore. I ran up the stairs and into my room, shutting and locking the door before I actually took off my shoes. That's when I decided it was time for something that made up a good part of his week. After I had flopped down onto my bed I focused my eyes onto the ceiling.

Time for some much needed glaring.

* * *

><p><strong>~Haki~ <strong>

That little bastard was lying to me.

I knew that fact from the beginning, but I at least thought that he was better than everybody else in this city. I thought that he had known enough sense as to not lie straight to my face, but I guess I thought wrong. I gave him a chance to tell me the truth, and he didn't take it.

"I'm not stupid, Deidara." I whispered even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I wasn't stupid. I knew most of what was going on, even if it wasn't being told to me. I knew fully well that Deidara was heading to Akasunas' house after school with those other three brats.

I figured this out shortly after Orochimaru called me. After he told me that information everything seemed so obvious. I didn't need his help, but I guess it had been helpful. I never liked him at all, but I guess I could thank him.

Whether or not Deidara wanted to cooperate with me, I was going to find out the full truth.

* * *

><p><strong>So, since it's Superbowl Sunday my father won't be on the desktop and my mom won't be on that much either. That means that I should get the next chapter up today, and possible even the chapter after that! :D Isn't that great? <strong>

**You bet it is! **

**Please review! Please? **

**And **

**GO GIANTS! Woohoo! **

**By the way, I don't really care for the Superbowl. I'm only here for the food. **


	22. Anger Management

**Chapter 22**

**Hey! I told you guys didn't I? I got it up quickly! Well, fairly, but I kept getting distracted with yaoi videos on youtube... **

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I do own Inara and her so called family. **

**By the way, Madara is back! 8D**

* * *

><p><strong>~Dedara~ <strong>

"What the fuck has gotten you pissed off this morning?" Hidan asked crossly as he glared at me. I was siting right across from him, waiting for school to start like most mornings. I wasn't in the best mood, and my friends could tell. Not just because I looked angry – which I was sure I did look angry – but it was mostly for a different factor.

"My uncle is a bastard, un."

"You fucking think so? Really?" Hidan's sarcasm didn't help me in any way, shape or form. "No shit, you dumb ass."

"Maybe you guys shouldn't swear so much. I have a feeling that there are a lot of people staring at us right now. I would rather that they stopped." Itachi said in his monotone voice that he always used. I didn't think I could think of a time when he didn't use it. I mean, he either acted so stoic, or he acted like a sarcastic asshole. Normally the ladder was Hidan's job though.

"What did the asshole do?" Madara asked from where he was – which was sitting right beside his twin brother. He had returned from Japan yesterday - still being extremely secretive about where he went. He didn't tell anyone: not even his family. Itachi said that he didn't know, and neither did his parents or younger brother for obvious reasons. Then there was Tobi, who also knew nothing, but seriously: who would tell Tobi something secretive?

"Tried to pull some stunt and say that I am forbidden to see you guys anymore, un. It's total bull-shit."

"Deidara, that isn't fucking possible when we go to the same goddamned school! Doesn't he know this? That idiot."

"I know, but he's an ass, un."

"Both of you stop swearing. Deidara, you are sounding as bad as Hidan today, and he is just being his normal self." Itachi said with a sigh.

"Itachi, stop acting like a mother." Madara frowned, making the weasel frown at his cousin.

"I'm not. I am just simply stating a fact that should be well known. We don't need another Hidan today, especially with you back."

"I still say you're acting motherly."

"Tobi thinks that Itachi is right and that Deidara doesn't need to act like Hidan. He needs to avt like himself." Tobi spoke up, and his words had his cousin nodding at him.

"Thank you, Tobi."

"Alright, now that we are done with the fucking family quarrel-"

"Big word for you, isn't it?"

"Fuck you, Uchiha. Fuck you." The albino scowled. "As I was fucking saying, Haki is a dumb ass. Ignore him Dei, he's a stupid man that couldn't do shit even if he tried."

"Who would want to anyway?" A different voice spoke – one that was now easily recognizable. I looked up to see one of my cousins, though it still felt odd to call him that. Dean was standing right behind Madara and Marcus was right next to them. I could swear that those two were now inseparable.

"Ha ha, un." I commented dryly. "I'm not going to listen to his sorry ass and in a couple weeks I will no longer have to."

"Calm down, Dei. You're starting to sound like Hidan." Dean commented.

"That is what I said." Itachi said with a sigh.

"Seriously, you both can't say you are on his side on this matter, un!"

"I don't even know what this matter is..." Dean said. "So, I guess I'm agreeing with you because I don't know what we are talking about."

"We are talking about how Haki is an ass, and how he needs to fucking burn in hell."

"Why didn't you say so?" Dean said in a fake sarcastic manner. "Of course I'm with you! The ass must die!"

"I think they're killing the ass tomorrow." Marcus commented, leaving Dean to comment in amusement.

"Sweet. It's been alive for too long. It's about time it got killed."

"They're going to fucking kill Haki?" That made all eyes turn towards our little group.

"Um... No..." I looked at the raven standing next to Dean with a frown.

"Then what were you talking about, un?

"You see, the zoo shall be killing their donkey tomorrow." He said.

"You lying smart ass!" Hidan growled.

"A smart ass is better than a dumb ass." He countered.

"Ignore them, Deidara, and ignore Haki. He can't really do anything about it. Besides, what's he going to do?" Dean said with a smile. I looked at him. I still wasn't that happy, but I was starting to get into a better mood.

"Stalk my ass, un." I deadpanned.

"No, I don't think he would. I think that might be Orochimaru that would do that." Madara commented, bringing smiles to all of our faces.

"Of course, un."

"No fucking doubt about it."

"Certainly." We all were agreeing on it. Just because it was true. We all were sure that he was a pedophile.

"So, is that why you are here earlier than normal?" Dean asked. It was true, I had gotten to the school about 30 minutes before I normally did. For that same exact reason.

"Yes, un. I didn't want to put up with him this morning."

"Sucks that you have to live with him."

"It does. Hey, did he give you that money, un?" Dean blinked his grey eyes at me before they filled with understanding.

"Oh, that money. Yeah, he did. Too scared to lose his 15 minutes of fame."

The others all knew about, except for Madara. He probably had no clue what we were talking about, but he didn't ask about anything as we talked. We filled him in on some things that had been happening, at school as well as within the group.

"Where are your damn brothers?" Hidan asked the other blonde after a while. There was still a good 5 or 10 minutes before classes started, and, frankly, I would rather just stay out here talking.

"They are both at home." He replied with a shrug. He was leaning against Marcus for some reason. I sensed sexual tension in the air, and for once it was not coming from Hidan.

"Why, un?" It was surprising how easily my bad temper went away when I was talking with my friends. I was willing to bet money that if I hadn't been near them today, I would've been pissed off all day long. Odds are I was going to be pissed again when I actually went to my house, but that wouldn't be for a while. I was still going to go back to Sasoris' house.

"They are under house arrest."

"How can you put your own brothers on house arrest, un?"

"It's quite simple really. You just tell them not to leave the house and then enforce it."

"I know that, un. I'm not stupid."

"No, you're blonde." Itachi commented. I turned a glare on him.

"Shut up. Just because I am blonde doesn't mean anything, un."

"Whatever you say, Deidara."

"So, why are the little monsters not here again, and how do you intend to keep them there?" Madara asked lazily. His black hair was hanging in his pale face.

"I've got a friend watching them. Lucifer should be keeping an eye on them, as long as he doesn't fall asleep again." I had never really met Lucifer, but from what I had heard he was really lazy. I'd only heard certain things about him, but one of the reasons that I had never met him was because he was already out of school.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough talk. I have a very fucking serious question here." Hidan said loudly, so that all of us would look at him.

"What is it, un?" I asked, and I had noticed Itachi sigh – as though he was expecting something stupid to come out of the zealots' mouth. Which – I had to admit – I somewhat did too.

"Have you," He pointed at me in a dramatic like fashion that almost made me want to laugh, "gotten into Sasori's pants yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Sasori~<strong>

"If she's here why am I here?" I asked my friends as they walked back into the room, each carrying a baby. Following them was Inara, and somehow I had known that I would be seeing her again very soon. I realized that yesterday, without even knowing what was going on.

"You will be helping her with the girls, and you need practice when taking care of them. You haven't really done it that much." Konan said with a smile on her face as she handed me Amaya – the blue haired one – while Pein was still holding onto Akane.

"You never asked me to watch them before."

"That's true, but that's because Inara has been watching them. She said that she wanted to."

"Well, I am used to younger children, and I like them. They're so cute." The 16 year old said with a smile.

"So, she can do it again." I said. "I fail to see how I am needed."

"I told you already." Konan sighed.

"No, you just told me that I was going to help her watch the babies, and 'learn' how to take care of them."

"Konan, he is right on that." Pein told his wife before turning to me once more. "The truth is that we will most likely be gone most of the day, and we don't want Inara to do anything illegal."

"You mean that you don't." Konan said gently. "I trust her completely."

"Either way, it will be good for you both."

"I disagree." I said.

"And why is that?" Konan asked and she looked at me with a skeptical expression.

"I had enough of her the other day. I don't need anymore of her today. Besides, shouldn't she be at school?"

"Sasori, just let it go and deal with it." Pein said as he handed Akane to the teen. I looked down at the baby in my own arms to see her looking at me, her blue eyes seemed to be studying me. I rolled my eyes at that. A baby couldn't study anything.

"We will be home whenever we can be, so all of you be good." Konan said, sweeping her gaze across Inara, Akane, Amaya, and it finally landed on my face. "And that means you too, Sasori."

"What do you think that I will do? If anything happens it will most likely be the fault of her." I jerked my head in the direction of Inara, who was undoubtedly frowning at me.

"She's meaning that you will probably get so annoyed that you will kill the girls." She said.

"I wouldn't kill these two, but you on the other hand is a different matter."

"Enough." Pein said as they headed out the door. "I want this house in one piece when we get back." With that they were gone, and left me starring at a 16 year old girl that I wasn't entirely fond of. I didn't know her, so how could I? Plus, she was annoying on Saturday.

"Can we agree to disagree on this matter?" She asked after a while. The baby in her arms was playing with her hair. It didn't seem to bother her. I don't see how it couldn't. I walked farther into the room and sat down on the couch. Then I looked back down at the smiling baby in my arms. Inara had followed me and sat down right beside me. "Well?" She prompted.

"I guess we can." I said. "I have a feeling we will be disagreeing on a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"You talking, for one thing."

"You're so mean." She pouted as she started bouncing Akane on her knee.

"No, I'm practical." I said and then looked down when I felt small fingers wrap themselves around my pointer finger. Amaya giggled happily as she played with my finger, and the sight – despite my will – made me let out a small smile. "How are you so good with children?" I asked the teen sitting next to me, as she made the baby laugh.

"I'm used to them. I'm the second child of my fathers eight kids." I looked at her in surprise. _Eight? I'm hoping that he stopped having kids now. That family is so big already._ I thought.

"All from one woman?"

"No." She said as she stood up and carried the baby to a playpen that was a little ways off from the couch. "From two different women." When she came back she took the other baby from me and put her in the pen with her sister.

"It must get tiring listening to all the children, then." I commented as she sat down next to me again.

"It is – I have to admit that, but I'm used to it. As I should be, considering my fathers new wife is pregnant again."

"How many children does he think he needs?" I ask in shock. Seriously? Who would want that many little brats running around. She just shrugged in response.

"I don't know. Lucifer, me, and Azazek were the only children that our mother had. She died giving birth to her fourth child, but the child didn't make it either. Azazek is the youngest of the three and he just turned 15."

"What about the other children?" I asked. I had to admit that I was a little interested in her family, just for the fact that nobody should have that big of an immediate family.

"Yori is the oldest of the others. He's 10 and he wishes that he was our full brother, because he likes us. He looks nothing like any of us. Then there is Crystal, who is 8 and then the twins Sapphire and Ruby who are just turning 7."

"What about the last one? You said there were eight."

"Yeah. His name is Korey. He looks more like Yori. He's 2."

"Your father has too many children."

"I agree, and I think that he has had too many wives."

"You don't like her then?"

"Of course not. Now, what about you?"

"I haven't met the woman." I said with a frown.

"That's not what I meant." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I told you about my family, now what about yours?"

"You don't need to know anything about my family." I said, tensing up a little.

"I can say the same to you, yet I answered your questions." She countered.

"Nobody said you had to."

"But I did, because I didn't see the point of hiding it. It's a part of what makes me me, and the way I figure it is that if people can't handle it, they can't handle me. Tell me."

"If you truthfully want to know you won't get very much."

"I can just as easily ask Chiyo, Sori-sensei." I frowned at the nickname that she had taken to calling me. She called me that at school, she called me that on Saturday, and now she was calling me it. It was too annoying.

"Fine. My parents died when I was younger and I was forced into the care of Chiyo. Happy?"

"Um... I'm sorry..." She said quietly as I fixed her with a glare. She seemed nervous for a few minutes before she seemed to compose herself. "I didn't know that you had lost both of your parents."

"That is why you have no reason to go into my personal life." I practically growled at her. "Nobody does. Now, next time just drop it."

"Alright." She said curtly before standing up and going over to check on the little girls in the pen.

"Are they asleep?" I asked. I was still angry with her, but I had agreed to stay here and watch Akane and Amaya with her, so I had no choice but to be civil.

"Yes." Her voice was still quiet – as if I had scared her. If I did, it's what she gets. Nobody had the right to drill me for information on my past, and especially not someone that I barely talk with. The only way people could get information out of me was if I gave it willingly.

I wouldn't give anything away to her willingly. I only knew her from school, and there I was her teacher. Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't have told her. She doesn't need to know a thing about me. She was somebody that I wasn't close to, so she didn't need to know a thing about me. Especially not about my past.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey my lovely little minions. =3 <strong>

**I hope that you enjoyed it! **

**Happy Superbowl Sunday AGAIN! **

**And could you please review? It's very appreciated. :) **

**I just MIGHT get the next chapter up today, but I haven't started on it, and I might type fast but I don't know if it will be fast enough! So, wish me luck, and I might just get it done. Wow, if I get that done it will be 3 updates in one day. Wow... A lot considering my reputation on here. **


	23. What Aladdin does

**Chapter 23**

**Guess what? My internet is better so I can update! Oh yeah! Do the happy dance! **

**Just so you guys know, I shall be working my ASS off trying to get this finished. **

**Also! Happy Valentines Day! 3 Your gift is 3 updates~ And a random fun fact at the bottom of the page~ **

* * *

><p><strong>~Deidara~<strong>

"So, I am walking with you again why?" The blonde beside me asked as he looked at me in a skeptical manner. I gave him a shrug.

"What, un? I told you that I needed your help." I replied as I looked at him. We were currently walking down the sidewalk on the way to Haki's house. I refused to call it my house, because I wasn't the happiest there. I knew that Dean really didn't want to go there, but he didn't care as much as he used to. Well, he said that he used to be worse about going there.

"Yes you did, but you never told me with what." He said with a sigh.

"Oh, un." I said a little sheepishly. I hadn't realized that I hadn't told him why I wanted him to walk with me. "I told you about how Haki told me not to hang out with the Akatsuki members anymore, and I was thinking that if I said that I was hanging out with you, then it would be okay, un."

"I thought you were just going to ignore him."

"I was originally, but then I figured that he wouldn't stop bitching, un."

"You're sounding more and more like Hidan everyday."

"Is that good or bad, un?"

"It's mostly bad."

We made some small talk on the way to the house, and I learned some things that I originally hadn't known about Dean. I mean, I knew stuff about him, but I didn't know that much about him. We didn't have that many classes together. I couldn't really find time to talk with him, and when I saw him at Amazing Arts he was working.

"So, do you want to come in, or wait out here, un?" I asked as we walked towards the door.

"I'll go with you." He said with a chuckle. "I want to annoy that bastard." Another thing that I already knew, was that he hated my uncle – for obvious reasons. I mean hate hate, like so much hate that he enjoyed annoying him.

"Alright, un, but if he yells at you, it's your fault."

"Like he'd yell at me." He said with a wink at me, and I laughed as we walked into the house. The man that we were looking for was lounging on the couch watching one of those racing movies that he enjoyed so much. I never really cared, so I just stepped right in front of the television. My guardian just frowned, and it doubled once he set sights on the other teen.

"What do you want, Deidara? And why is that brat here?" He basically growled it out. It was like the end of the world, just because I interrupted him. Sometimes I wondered if it could be possible that he was a teenage girl, but then I had to tell myself to think practically.

"Well, you did say that I couldn't really go anywhere without telling you, so I thought that I would tell you that I was going to hang out at Dean's place, un."

"And I didn't want to wait outside." Dean sniffed. I looked at him and then at my uncle. It reminded me yet again of how they were so similar but I never noticed a connection before. It made me feel stupid.

"What made you think that I would be okay with you going to hang out with him?" The man in question questioned me.

"I guess I just assumed, un." I said. "I figured that – since he isn't a member of the Akatsuki – it would be okay, un."

"I guess you're right..." He muttered grudgingly. I was surprised that he gave in so easily, but I didn't let it show. I guess hanging out with the people I did was gaining me a new skill. "... Be back by 8:30."

"I will, un!" I shouted happily, and I didn't miss him flinch slightly. _So that's why he didn't fight it that much. _I thought. He obviously had a hangover, but at the moment I really didn't care. He could deal with his own problems on his own. It's not like he cared about me, so why should I care about him? "See ya, un!" I added before grabbing Dean's arm and basically running from the house.

"So, are you walking to Sasori's then?" Dean asked as we started walking in the direction that we had came from originally.

"Yeah, un. You don't have to walk with me, you know."

"I know, but I want to." He said with a smile that almost made him seem innocent. The older boy had a certain way of doing things that always had him up to something.

"Sure you do. What's the real reason that you want to walk with me, un?"

"To make sure you don't get raped." He said, sounding completely serious. I can only assume that it was the look on my face because a few minutes after we stopped, and of him looking at me, he just burst into laughter. "I'm joking! Marcus is picking me up at the school, because he insisted that I go over to his house."

"What is going on with you guys anyway, un?" I asked. I had heard rumors that Dean and Inara were dating, but I highly doubted that. In my opinion Dean and Marcus would make a better couple, even though Dean and Inara did hang out a lot.

"Nothing is. We're just best friends."

"You guys act like your more, un." I stated – almost as simply as I could state that I wanted to breathe.

"Well, we're not."

"Then what about you and Inara, un?" I asked. I truly was curious.

"Yet again: just friends. She's like a sister to me. What's with the questions about my personal life?"

"I just think that you know about mine so I should know about yours, un."

"I think you've been hanging around with your gang to much." He said with a laugh. "That time you sounded like Itachi!"

"Did not, un."

"Whatever you say."

"Is there another reason that you are walking with me, un? Marcus could've picked you up here."

"I already told you. To make sure you don't get raped."

"I said be serious, un."

**~Sasori~ **

"Why were you gone again, un?" Deidara whined when he got to my house. At least he was alone, because I didn't think that I could deal with Hidan right now. I was still a little pissed at what had happened earlier this morning. I was also just thankful that Konan and Pein were able to make it back faster than they thought they would be.

"Because I needed to be, brat." I practically growled.

"You don't need to be mean about it, un." He said with a pout and I shot him a look. He seemed to shrink back a little before his face hardened again. "I was stuck with Chiyo all day again, un." And back to the whining he went.

"Yeah, you were stuck with the hag that I am stuck with every other week, while I was stuck with Inara all again." Of course, he had come to my house anyway, and of course I _had_ to give him a key to my house. He just had to take advantage of that fact.

"Why were you stuck with her, un?"

"She was also babysitting the little brats, and I was supposedly learning. Now, leave it alone."

"Was it that bad? I mean, you seem to be in an even worse mood than normal, un."

"I said leave it alone, brat. I don't want to talk about how my day with that annoying thing was. Now, I'm actually surprised that you are here."

"Why wouldn't I be here, un?" He asked, deciding to just drop whatever was bothering him. He knew that I wouldn't tell him if he kept it up. I was more apt to kick him out if he didn't stop, and so far he was safe. As long as he didn't bring it up again.

"News travels fast; even outside of High School."

"Hidan, un?"

"More or less. He told Konan first and Konan told me when they got home. He called her when they were in the middle of the dinner."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't come though, un?"

"Haki's temper."

"It's not that bad, un."

"You'd say that because you have never actually witnessed it. It's bad, and that is why I thought you wouldn't."

"I told Haki that I was going to Dean's, un. Since Dean was with me he won't doubt it." I rolled my eyes, and I knew that he had seen it. I didn't care though, he knew that I thought what he did was stupid on most occasions.

"Brat, he might doubt it anyway." I said with a shake of my head. He had followed me up the stairs. Joy.

"If he was right in the head: maybe, but he has a hangover, un. He won't doubt it." I looked at him and frowned.

"True, he might not doubt it, but if he does find out then he will be even angrier. Think things through, baka."

"Don't call me names, un!" He frowned back at me, but I really couldn't care less at the moment. His frown shortly turned into a pout, making me frown even more. "He won't find out, un. As long as I am back at home by 8:30."

"So I will be spending at least three and a half hours with you today? Fun."

"Don't be a party pooper, Danna, un."

"I will be as long as you act as cheerful as you do." I deadpanned.

"Fine, un." His pout just increased and I turned away to walk into my room. Yet again, he followed me. It was like he was a lost little puppy or something. Not even the good kind of puppy either. After a couple moments of standing in the middle of the room thinking I turned to look at the teen that was just standing there looking at me.

"Do you want something?" I asked. He seemed to snap out of the trance-like state that he was just in and he looked at me – a smile back on his face.

"Yes, un."

"Well, what is it?" Damn brat. He knew that I didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Can we watch a movie, un?" He asked.

"Didn't we just watch one the other day?"

"Yeah, but I want to watch another one, un. In here maybe...?" He phrased the last sentence as a question and he looked nervous to be asking it. I don't blame him for that. At first I was going to say no, but the hopeful look in his eye stopped me. Damn. He always seemed to get me with his eyes.

"What do you want to watch?" I sighed in defeat. He looked down at the ground for a few moments – making me irritated again – then he looked back up, and gave me a sheepish smile.

"...Aladdin, un..."

"You want to watch Aladdin?" I asked and when he nodded I commented. "Isn't that a kids show?"

"It doesn't matter, un." He pouted as he walked further into the room until he was standing right in front of me. "It's still a good movie, un." I couldn't argue with that really. It was okay... I did enjoy it when I was younger...

"I don't think I have it."

"You do, un."

"How do you know this?"

"I got bored earlier and decided to go through your movies, un."

"Thank you, Deidara, for looking through my things without asking."

"You're welcome, un." His smile grew larger even as I looked at him in the way that I normally have been. He was a very odd teen. It was true that I spent a lot of time with insane teenagers, but I thought that he was one of the more insane ones. He was right between Hidan and Itachi. Itachi was a lot more crazy than he let on.

"Go get it then." I sighed and then I was caught by surprise when he jumped at me: embracing me in a hug.

"Thank you, Danna, un." He said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips before letting go and racing out of my room to go get the movie that he wanted. It made me wonder how he knew where everything was. Sure, he was here a lot, but it still surprised me that he knew where everything was. _How did he __know that I had a television in my room? _I thought, but then I remembered that he had been in my room before.

When he came back he settled back on my bed after giving me the DVD. I rolled my eyes. _Lazy ass._ I thought as I set up the movie, and after I grabbed the remote, I moved back so that I could turn the lights off, and then I went over to the bed and settled down right next to the blonde. I fast forwarded through the credits. We had just enough time to watch this movie before Deidara had to leave.

I hated to admit that I actually enjoyed his company. Even if we were dating, I never wanted to admit that I would miss him like I did. Was I really starting to love him?

I just shook my head of the thoughts that were going through my head. I didn't need to deal with my emotions right now, especially not when I was still angry. I felt something on my shoulder and glanced down out of the corner of my eye. Deidara had rested his head on my shoulder, and was watching the movie with sparkling eyes.

I honestly didn't see how he could get so pulled into the movie already, even if he did enjoy the movie, but I guess it was possible considering that he did it. Come to think of it, he always seemed to get sucked into movies. I had to admit that the movie was starting to come back to me. It was starting to get me sucked into the movie as well.

That was until the blonde started speaking.

"Danna, what happened to your parents, un?" He asked and when I shifted my eyes down to look at him I found him already looking at me. I had tensed slightly at the question, and I was sure that he had felt it.

"What makes you think that anything happened to them?" I asked tersely. I had been getting in a better mood, but that shifted quickly.

"You never talk about them, and you only have one picture of them, un." He said quietly.

"You really want to know why I don't talk about them?"

"Yes, un."

"They died when I was 6, and I lived with Granny Chiyo ever since. I barely talk about them, because I barely remember them."

"I'm sorry, un." He said and tried to snuggle closer to me. I swore that he was supposed to be a female.

"You didn't do anything, brat. Just watch the movie."

"Alright, un, and Danna?"

"What is it?" I sighed quietly. How is it that we always ended up talking during movies?

"If you ever want to talk I'm here, un." My eyes softened as I looked at him snuggled into my arm. He was just trying to help, I knew that, but I didn't really know how to react to that anymore.

"I know, Deidara. I know." I said and then we fell into silence as we watched the movie. Or, while I watched the move because after a little while I heard the soft, shallow breaths coming from him. When I checked to see if he was asleep, my suspicions were correct. He had fallen asleep on me. I looked at the movie and then at the clock on the dresser. It was 8 o' clock exactly. Half an hour before he had to be home, but I really didn't want to wake him.

When I looked at the screen again I saw that it was at the spot where Aladdin was trying to break the glass to try and free Princess Jasmine. We would have been done with the movie by now if it wasn't for the fact that Deidara had wanted to pause it to go make popcorn, which had some problems. I grabbed the remote and hit 'Stop' and then I turned the T.V off. The disc would be fine until morning.

I looked at the blonde that was holding onto my arm tightly. It was true that I didn't want to wake him, but he was supposed to go home in less than an hour, and I knew that once he got to sleep, he was out like a light. I gave a small shrug. I wasn't going to get up because even if Deidara didn't wake up easily, there was still a chance that he would wake up. With my free arm I pulled my phone from my pocket and scrolled through the numbers.

I had a few more than I normally would have, because Deidara had to program all of his numbers into my phone, even when I told him not to. I wasn't happy with him at first, but I didn't see the use in deleting them when he would probably get a hold of the device again and re-program them in. Not to mention that at a time like this it made it good to have them.

I finally found the number that I wanted and I pressed 'Enter.' It took a couple of rings, but the teen on the other end answered all the same.

"_Yello?"_

"Hello, Dean."

"_Oh, hey Sensei."_

"You don't have to call me that outside of school." I sighed. "I need you to do something."

"_And what would that be?" _

"Call Haki, will you? Tell him that Deidara is spending the night at your house."

"_Wha-? Can't he get home?"_

"No, so just do it." I said irritably.

"_Why can't he?"_

"He fell asleep and I'm not going to wake him up. He's out like a log once he actually gets to sleep. Don't question it, and just do it."

"_Alright." _I heard him sigh on the other end. "_But he better not wake up before 8:30 or else I am going to be pissed. I don't talk with that man for fun ya know."_

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I said. "Good-bye." I said before hanging up – not even bothering to hear his last farewell. After I closed my phone I set it on the dresser that was on my side of the bed. _I might as well follow him._ I thought with a yawn. It had been a long day, and I wasn't planning on moving. It was my bed, and he had my arm in a tight grip. I closed my eyes and let sleep swallow me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all have a Happy Valentines Day, and I will talk with you guys soon! <strong>

**Random fun fact of the day:**

_**In 1995, Mo Ka Wang, a Chi Kung master in Hong Kong, lifted over 250 pounds of weight two feet off the floor with his erect penis.**_

**And I hope you enjoyed that random fact! See ya soon! **


	24. A Book of Memories

**Chapter 24**

**Hai! It's me again! With another chapter for you! I got a question in a review about what happened to Dei's parents, and this should help clarify some things. It's the longest chapter in the story so far, and it's full of flashbacks! **

**I have to admit that Dei's daddy shows up more than his mommy does, but there is a reason for that too. It just might not be explained.**

**Also! Shadoe is an actual name! It's very unique, but it's still a name. **

* * *

><p><strong>~Deidara~ <strong>

"_Are you happy, Deidara?" My father asked with a smile on his face. I smiled brightly at him in return._

"_Yes, un!" I cried. I was 8 and I had finally gotten a book on famous artists that I had wanted for the past few months. I couldn't believe that I finally got it! I've wanted it and wanted it, but my mother said that it was just a phase, but I knew it wasn't. It was really the only thing that I had wanted for the past few months. "Thank you, un!" _

"_It's not a problem at all. You wanted it, so you got it." His bright blue eyes were shining at my excitement. "Now, what do you want to do until your mother gets home?"_

"_There's an art exhibit at the museum today, un" I said happily. I had loved art ever since I could remember. My mother loved art too, but she wasn't as lively about it as I was. "Then, if we have time can we go to Disney World, un?"_

"_Alright. If we have time then we can go to Disney World." He said. His light brown hair looked shiny because of the way the sun was hitting it. "I don't think that we will have time tonight, considering the time the exhibit opens, but if your mom says it's alright we can to to Disney World tomorrow. That sound okay with you?"_

"_Yes, un!" I said. I was bouncing with happiness. My father was one of the best people. He would always do things with me if I asked him too. He had always been nice to me, and always seemed to be happy. Not only that, but within two hours the exhibit would be open and I would get to see some of the best art from around the Florida area._

"_Good." He hummed as he went into the kitchen. Our house was fairly big for the street that we lived in, and I really enjoyed living here. We even lived next door to my best friend Shadoe! It was great! We were currently in the living room, or I was now. I didn't know why he went into the kitchen. "Since it's lunch time, what would you like to eat?" He asked. _Oh, that's why. _I thought as I followed him._

"_Do we still have any pizza, un?" I asked. My mom made some of the best pizza ever! I bet I couldn't ever find anything that could taste better._

"_Yes we do." He said as he took a plate out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. Shortly after I got bored with waiting for it to get done, so I went back into the living room. My book was out there, and I __had already read most of it, but I wanted to read it again. _

_A few minutes later I heard a 'ding' but I didn't really register it. I was too caught up in reading and re-reading things. I really couldn't care less about reading, but if it involved art then I would put up with it! Anything for art! Pretty soon after David came out into the room, this time carrying a different plate and two cans of soda. _

"_Don't tell you mother that I let you have this when you had some yesterday. She'll skin me." He joked as he sat down next to me, setting the food down on the table._

"_I won't, un." I promised him with a smile._

"_Good." He nodded. "Have you gone through this whole book already?" _

"_Mostly, un." I said, still reading through the artist that I was on. This book told about who the artists were, and how they got to where they were today. It told you things about the artists that you couldn't have even thought of. It wasn't just on the artist of the past – there were a fair amount from present time too. "I still have a couple artists to go yet, and then I'm going to re-read it, un!"_

"_Wow, Deidara." He laughed, and I looked up at him. "You just got it this morning, and yet you're already almost done with it?"_

"_Yup, un." I replied, causing him to shake his head._

"_I swear: you're one of the first kids to enjoy reading and art this mention that I have ever met."_

"_That's a good thing, un." I pointed out. _

"_I know." He said before taking a sip of his Mountain Dew. I frowned when I realized that I had to put my book down to eat, because mom never let me eat while I was doing something else – watching television would be the only exception. I knew for a fact that dad wouldn't lean on the verdict this time. I set my book down and grabbed the plate and I ate a piece off of it. I practically inhaled it! I noticed the older males' disapproving look._

"_Sorry, un." I said a little sheepishly._

"_It's fine." He sighed. "Just eat slower. I don't need you choking."_

"_Alright, un." Then I looked at the plate to see the remaining piece starring at me. It looked like it had a face on it, and one with puppy eyes at that. "Do you want this one?" I asked as I took a drink of my own Mountain Dew._

"_Aren't you hungry?"_

"_A little but aren't you, un?"_

"_Now I'm worried." He said and put a pale hand on my skin. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"_

"_Of course I am, un!" I cried indignantly._

"_The Deidara that I know wouldn't offer." He teased. "Anyhow, thanks for the offer, but it's your food."_

"_What if I want you to have it, un?" I whined._

"_Then just don't eat it, and I might eat it later."_

"_Fine. Then I won't eat it, un."_

"_Suit yourself, but I want you to eat if you're hungry."_

"_But I'm not hungry, un."_

"_You just said that you were." He looked at me skeptically._

"_Did not, un." I muttered as I set the plate back down on the table and drank the rest of my soda. After that was gone I set the empty can on the table next to the piece of pizza before I curled up next to my father. I smiled with content when I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders._

"_So - out of all the artists that you have read about – which one is your favorite?"_

"_I have a range of them that I like, un!" I was sure that my eyes were shining again. I always enjoyed it when people asked me about art – especially when it was my parents. "I enjoy Leonardo Da Vinci and Vincent Van Gogh in the olden times, especially Van Gogh, un!"_

"_They were both very good." He agreed with a nod. "Da Vinci painted the Mona Lisa while Van Gogh painted Starry Night."_

"_Yes they did, un! They are some of my favorite paintings!"_

"_I know. Alright, since those two are your favorite old artists, who are your favorite ones of the present?"_

"_Hmm, they are all pretty good but only two of them stand out to me, un. They are both pretty young too."_

"_I wonder if I've heard of them. If they are that young I must have. How young?"_

"_Both around the age of 20, un."_

"_That is pretty young to have made it into that book already. I must have heard of them. What are their names."_

"_The one that I like most is this guy named Sasori Akasuna. He looks even younger than 20 though, un. Then the other one is a guy named Haki. I find it funny how he has the same name as us! Haki Iwa. How many times do you think that could happen, un?" I was ecstatic but when I looked up at the elder again his face looked hard. "Do you know of them, un?"_

"_Oh- Yes. I've heard of them. I believe that they both live in California, am I right?" He asked, his face __softening almost as quickly as it became hard. _

"_They do, un!" I probably should have asked what was bothering him, but I didn't think about it, so I didn't. "Though, I like Sasori a little better, un."_

"_What makes you say that? Surely they're both good."_

"_They are, but it says in the book that Sasori does all sorts of art while Haki just does sculpting. He apparently thinks that sculpting is the only form of art, un. The only thing that I don't like about Sasori is that he thinks true art is eternal."_

"_What do you think true art is then?" He asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow._

"_True art is fleeting, un!" I said with a huge smile._

"_Alright!" He laughed. "Fair enough. Now, let's say we head over to the museum? I know that it's early, but we can beat the crowds and look at the other things in the place while we wait. What do ya say?" _

"_Alright, un!" I was all for the idea. It was just us today because mom was working double shift for something. I had hopped up to my feet: the tile feeling cool against my bare feet. "But what about your pizza, un?" I asked as I looked at his smiling face. _

"_I'll eat it when we get back." He said as he stood up, and picked up said pizza. "Now, go get socks and shoes on while I put this away." I nodded and raced to my room. I quickly threw on a pair of socks and then I raced back to where we kept the shoes. _

_By the time that he got back to where I was waiting I was already impatient. I normally was completely patient – more so than most kids my age – but I didn't want to wait any longer. I wanted to go to the museum now! The brunette gave me a look._

"_Jacket." He said and I frowned, but when the look grew more stern I didn't hesitate to do as I was told. I really didn't want to wear it, but I wanted to hurry._

"_Can we go now, un?" I asked hopefully as I zipped the jacket up. _

"_Yes. Now hurry up. You can sit in the front this time." I rarely ever got to sit in front, and I never got to when mom was driving. It was a treat when I could. Could today get any better than it already was?_

_I hurried ahead of him and got into the passenger seat while he got into the drivers side. Once we had both buckled our seat-belts he pulled out of the driveway and started to head down the road that was one of the many ways to the museum. When we stopped at one of the red lights I couldn't stop talking about things. The blue eyed male was listening intently to everything I said, and commenting every so often._

_Screw the 'kid in a candy store' bull-crap. I would rather be a kid in an art museum! _

Everything is going right. _I thought with happiness as I continued to talk to my father. He smiled and gave a nod, and – when the light turned green – he started driving the car again. Neither of us noticed __the car behind us as he floored the gas, but I did notice the car that wasn't stopping. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but the older male spoke._

"_Get down, Deidara. Get down." His voice was calm, and I missed the look that flashed through his eyes. More out of habit than that of actually being frightened, I got down and curled into a ball underneath the dashboard. That happened right before we got hit by both cars – one from the back, and one from the side._

* * *

><p>My eyes flashed open before I even realized that I was awake. My mind was still focusing on the memory that I just dreamt of, and I didn't know why it had to show up at that moment. It still felt like I had my fathers arms around me – almost like he followed me into reality, and had never died.<p>

That's when my eyes focused on what was going on around me. It was dark out, and I could feel arms around me. When I tilted my face up a little I could faintly make out the face of Sasori. _I must have fallen asleep. _I thought. I didn't try moving. Why would I? I was comfortable in bed with him, with his arms around me, and I was sure that this probably wasn't going to happen very often.

I snuggled myself closer to him, and marveled in how good it felt to be in his arms. The feeling of his arms around my waist made me feel wanted. At the moment I really didn't want to think about anything else, but I couldn't help thinking of the memory that had resurfaced.

I had blacked out when the cars crashed into ours, and when I had woken up I had found my mother next to my hospital bed. I found out that my father had died, and that there were only two survivors – me and the woman driving the car that rammed us from behind. She had claimed that the only reason she went faster was because she thought that if she went fast enough, she wouldn't get hit. _Stupid girl. _I thought.

I also vaguely remembered them telling me that I was lucky. That the only reason I was alive was because I had been in the front seat instead of the back. They said that I would've died if I had been sitting in the backseat; even if I had did my best to curl myself into a ball on the floor. They said it was a miracle that I had survived, but I couldn't help crying for my dad.

I managed to shake those thoughts from my head and turn it slightly so that I could see the time. It was only a little after midnight. _I wonder if Haki will be mad at me... _I thought, but then I let my thoughts go as I fell into sleep once more.

* * *

><p>"<em>You ready?" Shadoe asked with a smirk as we went through his room for something to do. Since my mother and her new boyfriend – someone who I did not like by the way – were out doing something. I believe it was just dinner, but I wasn't sure. I just couldn't believe two things. I couldn't believe that my mom actually decided to date someone else, and no matter how long they had been together, I was still mad at her for it. Nobody could replace my father, and this man was trying <em>too _hard to do just that._

_I also couldn't believe that they didn't trust their 12-year-old son to be home alone. What was I going to do? Burn the damn house down? At least they let me stay at Shadoe's house for the night. At least his parents trusted us not to do anything stupid._

_The other teen was only about a week older than me and he had dark brown eyes that went fairly well with his medium length blonde hair. If it was anybody else I probably would've told them that it was a terrible look, but he pulled it off._

"_Oh yes, un." I said, mimicking his smirk. "Are you sure you have enough money?" I asked._

"_Yeah, we just have to find it." He said as he searched through one of his drawers. "Ha! Got it!" He held up the black leather wallet in triumph._

"_Great, un! Let's go!" With that we raced out of the room and down the stairs. _

"_Where are you boys going?" Shadoe's mother – Shayla – asked as we raced past the couch where she was sitting. When I looked at the pair it sometimes made me wonder how they could be related. Shayla had light green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She might as well have been a second mother to me._

"_We're going to go the movies, mum." The blonde said with a sweet smile at his mother. The had moved from England when he was 6 because that was where his fathers family was from originally, but when his mom couldn't take it there anymore the three of them moved back to the states – to that I was thankful._

"_At this time of night?" Her tone held some worry in it, but I knew that she trusted us. She just didn't trust other people._

"_Don't worry, we'll be fine, un." I said with a hopeful look at her._

"_We'll be back by 11 o' clock. I promise. Nothing'll happen to make you doubt it."_

"_Fine." She sighed in defeat. She could never resist either of us. Especially my cuteness. "Do you both have enough money?"_

"_We do." Shadoe said and we both nodded._

"_Alright. Go have fun, and don't either of you be a nuisance." _

"_We won't, un!" I cheered as we both ran out of the door. I didn't miss her shake her head at us though. She was used to our antics by now. We both hurried over to our bikes and started to ride off towards the theater. It was warm enough that we could ride our bikes there, so we would. It was only a little damp, but not so much that we needed a jacket._

"_Hey, what movie do you want to see, un?" I asked as we rode down the side of the rode. We probably would've both agreed to walk if it wasn't for the fact that it was dark, and it wasn't that safe to walk in the dark around here._

"_Hmm... How about The Missing?" Shadoe said after a couple of minutes. _

"_Sounds pretty good, un. I've heard good things about it."_

"_Same here. Besides, it has some Indian's in there, almost all good movies have some form of Native American's in 'em."_

"_True, un." I laughed. "Are you sure we have enough to get in?"_

"_Do you doubt the awesome powers that I possess?" He questioned with a laugh. "Yeah, man. I'm sure that I have enough to get us both in."_

"_Alright, un!" I laughed. Shadoe always seemed to make me feel better. He was my best friend, and I'm sure that he would always be my friend – of some sort at least._

"_Hey, how long can you stay til tomorrow?"_

"_I don't know, un. Why?"_

"_Because I was wondering if you wanted to hea-" He never finished what he was saying because before we knew what was going on pain hit me and I watched the truck hit my friend just moments after it had hit me. Minutes later the world stopped spinning and I managed to open only one of my eyes – the other wasn't responding to what my brain was telling it._

_I managed to see that I was laying close to the other blonde, and our bikes were nowhere to be seen. I didn't really care at the moment because I just wanted to make sure that my friend was alright. I went to move my arm so that I could touch him to make sure that he was fine, but before I could I just fell into unconsciousness. _

* * *

><p>I woke up again with a silent gasp this time. I knew that I was still being held by Sasori because I could still feel the warmth of his body, but I felt like I needed more comfort than what his arms could give right now. Just for the feel of more of his warmth I tried to snuggle closer to him, even though I did so earlier in the night.<p>

I couldn't really figure out why I kept waking up and why I kept remembering things that I haven't really thought about in a long time. It was like all the things that I had been trying to suppress were coming back out tonight, but I couldn't see why. I hadn't done anything differently lately, and I hadn't really said anything about it unless I had to.

If I had just been thinking about things that involved my family I could honestly understand, but the memory that I just had – involving Shadoe – I didn't really understand. I hadn't thought of my old friend in a while. I hadn't been meaning to think about him, but now I was. The last time I saw him was right before I had to leave.

I moved just a little so that I could rub my eyes with my hand, and when I did I felt Sasori's arms tighten around me. I was starting to calm down more, and my thoughts were slowing down because I was getting sleepy again. Yet again I tilted my head so that I could see the time. It was only a quarter to 5? It felt like it should be later.

I yawned again before letting myself fall into a steady sleep for the third time that night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Deidara, are you sure that you're okay?" Crystal asked me as she turned her head so that she could <em>_look at me from the corner of her eye. I was sitting in the back seat of the car. I would rather not be with her and Clay. I had taken to calling my mother by her real name, ever since she decided that she would marry her boyfriend. She knew that I didn't like him, but she said that it was for the best. _

"_I'm fine, un." I said tersely. I didn't just not like Clay. I thought he should just go away, but I wasn't going to get into another one of these arguments with my mother when the man in question was driving the car. If I would have had a choice, I would have chosen to stay at home, but Crystal had insisted that I go along. She still thought that I could do a better job in trying to get along with her new husband._

_Didn't she know how betrayed I felt? Couldn't she see it?_

_I should have been able to drive myself to where we were going anyway, but no. I couldn't because I didn't have my own car. I had my license, but no car. What good was a license without a car? No good, that's what. I would've rather just stayed at home by myself or went over to Shadoe's house. He needed a friend at the moment too. His father had just left him and his mother without any reason why. All he did was hand over divorce papers._

"_Deidara, you could at least act like you are looking forward to tonight." Clay said gently, and I chose to glare daggers at him through the seat. He had brown eyes and brown hair, and his personality was almost as bad as his looks. Trust me, they were both bad. I knew that he wasn't happy I was going with them to dinner either, but he wasn't going to flat out tell my mom that he didn't want me there. He was selfish and wanted my mom all to himself._

"_I can't act like what I'm not, un." I muttered in an uncaring manner and I looked out the window. The scenery was okay, but I wish that it was better. We were on the same rode that I had been on nine years ago with David when the car crash killed him. I never really liked the road anymore, or cars for that matter, but it couldn't be helped when they were apart of society._

"_Deidara-" The man had turned his head like my mother had done only for a second but cut off when my mother made a noise in the back of her throat. The brunette turned his eyes back on the road at the right moment, and just managed to miss the car that had broke down on the road. The relief that I felt didn't last long though. Just as we swerved to miss the car there was a different car that hit us head on – forcing the car to flip. _

_I didn't really have a chance to think why it was always me before my head was forced to hit the window, making me lose consciousness once more._

* * *

><p>When I woke up for the third time I could faintly see the light coming in through the curtains, and I could no longer feel the warmth around me. I looked around, but I couldn't see Sasori and I figured that he had left considering that it was around 9 o' clock. That was according to the alarm clock. I forced myself to sit up and I looked around again before resting my head in my hands.<p>

I could feel the sweat that was along my hair line, and I could feel the slight pricks of tears in my eyes. I needed somebody right now, because of how I felt right now. It was almost as if all my emotions were attacking my memory's all at once.

I wiped my eyes roughly a couple times to get rid of the threatening tears before I got to my feet. I obviously wasn't going to go to school today, considering I would be late anyway, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to focus on anything other than the things that my mind wouldn't stop thinking of. I made my way out of the room and down the stairs. When I was half-way down them was when I heard the faint sounds of a person.

I made my way down the rest of the stairs and followed the sounds that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. To my surprise – and happiness – Sasori was there and he was looking through the fridge for something. When he closed the door was when he saw me, and he walked closer to me.

"Good morning, sleep head."

"Morning, un." I aid in reply. "I'm surprised to see you here, un."

"You're surprised to see me in my own house?"

"I'm surprised that you're not at school, un."

"I wasn't going to leave you in my house alone."

"You could've woken me up, un."

"I wasn't going to because you didn't look very good when I woke up." His eyes seemed to soften a little. I saw them soften more and more now a days. "Are you alright?"

"Not really, un." I said meekly. It was true. I didn't feel alright at all. I didn't like my nights rest, because it felt that I didn't get any. The only good part was actually sleeping with Sasori – it was my only real comfort. I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulder and I looked to the side to see him there. I hadn't even noticed him moving.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I shook my head slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his crook.

"I just remembered why I hate car rides, un." My reply was muffled, but I knew that he had heard it because he wrapped his other arm around me. I could feel the tears threatening to come again, even if I didn't want them too. I could feel them start to travel down my cheeks.

"It will be okay, Diedara. It will be okay." Sasori said in a soothing voice, and despite the tears it made me smile slightly at how he was now compared to when I first met him.

To when I had first read about him in my book of famous artists.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentines Day again! 8D <strong>

**Random pick up line of the day: **

_**If I flip a coin – what are my chances on getting head?**_

**I hope you enjoyed that, my loveys~ **


	25. It's How You Do The Twins

**Chapter 25**

**I am pretty sure that this is the last upload for the night, but expect some more over the weekend, k? O; **

**In order to shorten the name The Artist and The Student when I upload the chapters onto FF, I abbreviated and it turned out TATS, which I find simply hilarious! XD **

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p><strong>~Deidara~ <strong>

"Hey, Deidara!" I heard two identical voices yell my name, but I tried to block them out. I was focusing on something. It needed my full concentration. I was currently laying on my stomach on the grass as I did this, but I couldn't be bothered to look up at the twins that I knew where looking down at me.

"What are you doing?" It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that it was Daren that asked the question. He was always the one to speak first.

"Concentrating obviously, un." I commented dryly as I continued with my work. I needed to keep my hands steady. Being steady was the key to what I was about to do.

"Deidara, you asshole! Look at us now!" Now _that_ was certainly Hidan. It couldn't be anybody else. I was about to place the final stages down when he slammed his foot right down next to it. I frowned up at him as all of the cards started to fly around before landing on the ground. _So much for building a house of cards. _I thought with annoyance.

"Now that you have destroyed my house, un; What do you want?"

"You are too much of a party pooper, Dei~" The twins sang.

"Didn't you have any thought about tomorrow?" Dylan asked.

"Actually, no, un." I said as I looked at the three of them. To be honest I really wasn't that interested in the whole dressing up as another person thing. "I wasn't planning on doing anything about tomorrow."

"You are fucking doing _something_ tomorrow. Not just something! You are going to be my twin."

"When did I agree to this, un?"

"You didn't, but I fucking did."

"Don't argue with him, Dei." Daren said with a smirk. "He'll make you anyway."

"Alright, un. I'll just dress up the same as you then." I muttered as I got to my feet.

"Oh, no you don't." Hidan said. "Sure, you will fucking wear the same damn clothes, but you also have to look and sound the part."

"Meaning what, un?" I asked. It was Thursday already seeing as the week had gone by pretty fast. I had been doing pretty well considering the breakdown that I had had Tuesday morning. I hadn't really been thinking to much on it anymore, and no more memory's had been brought up. I also hadn't gotten in trouble because apparently Dean called and told Haki that I was staying at his place.

"Meaning that you're staying at my place tonight. Whether you fucking like it or not." Well, I guess I knew what I was doing tonight...

"Still doesn't answer my question, un." I muttered.

"He means that you have to dress like him, act like him, talk like him, and have pretty silver hair like he does~" The twins sang.

"I don't have pretty hair dammit! It's majestic."

"Sure it is, sure it is."

"Wait, un."

"What?"

"I am not getting silver hair and I am not cutting it, un." The hell I was going to cut my hair. Dye it maybe, but hell to the no as to cutting it.

"We're just going to dye it, and then we will go from there."

"So, I'm going to have pretty silver hair, un?"

"It's majestic dammit!"

"What about my eyes, un? I have blue eyes while you have pink eyes." I pointed out. I knew that I was going to lose this debate in the end, but I could try to win.

"They aren't pink, dumb-ass! They're magenta!"

"Pink, un."

"Ma-gen-ta!" He said it slowly like he was talking with a young child. Ha! The irony in that. He acted more like a child than I did.

"Fine, whatever, but we can't change my eyes, un."

"That's what contacts are for. Damn your slow mind."

"I can't win, can I, un?"

"No, fucker. You can't." I sighed in dismay. I guess that it couldn't be helped.

"Don't worry, Dei. You won't be the only one who looks stupid. Look at Hidan, he looks that way everyday." Daren said with a smile, and his eyes glinting.

"Shut up, asshole."

"I know that you are, but don't drag me down to your level."

"Oh snap." Dylan commented and he high-fived his brother.

"You guys don't have this problem, un." I sniffed. "You're already twins. Same with Tobi and Madara, un."

"True, but all of us are being twins. Dean is being Itachi's twin." Dylan said.

"Seriously, un?"

"Yeah. He's dying his hair black and is going to be wearing a wig too."

"Well, tomorrow is going to be interesting then, un."

"It will, considering you're both going to have dyed hair!" Dylan said while laughing.

"Now, come on Deidara. We must go to my place and force that lazy ass miser to go get the damn dye." Hidan said while he grabbed my arm and started pulling me in the direction of his house. I barely even had time to send the text to Haki that was telling him I was going over to Dean's again. I didn't need to listen to his annoying voice when I got back after school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Morning~<strong>

"Holy shit, un." I said when I looked at myself in the mirror. You see? This is what happens the first time I am at Hidan's house. First we got yelled at by Kakuzu, and then I make the mistake of actually letting Hidan dye my hair. Not to mention that he wouldn't even let me look at it until this morning!

"Told you it was fucking awesome."

"Hair can not be fucking awesome considering that I don't want to fuck hair, un." I said dryly, still not tearing my eyes away from my reflection. At the end of the day I was _so _going back to blonde. My hair was now the same silvery gray Hidan's hair was, and he was currently handing me a container.

"This hair can be, and the people that actually want to fuck hair are messed up." Hidan said with a nod. "Now, put those in, while I go get your clothes."

"Do you even have anything that will fit me, un?" I asked and took the container.

"Yes, you ass. I'm not that fat." He said with a frown as he stalked out of the bathroom. He wasn't that loud at his house as he was at school. Maybe it was because Kakuzu was here...? I don't know, all I know is that it was better – if only by a little. I turned back to the mirror and opened the container to see a couple magenta colored contacts.

I looked at my reflection again. I really didn't want to change my whole appearance for the day, but it wouldn't hurt, right? It was just for a day anyway, even if I did look stupid. I bet that some of the other kids were going to look even more stupid than I was about to look. With that resolved I carefully slid the contacts into my eyes. I blinked a few times to adjust myself to them, but when I looked at myself I was surprised to see that I kinda did look like Hidan.

"See? You damn idiot, next time don't doubt me. You're starting to look fucking sexy like myself." Hidan commented with a smirk on his face. He had just walked back into the room, and he was wearing a black T-shirt along with black skinny jeans. "Here you fucking are." He tossed me some clothes and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You expect me to wear skinny jeans, un?"

"Fuck yes! You'd look awesome in them, and I'm wearing them so you need to. Besides, don't you want to show Sori some of that fine ass?"

"I would rather not show anybody my ass, un." I said dryly.

"Except Sori, you mean."

"Shut up and get out of the room, un."

"Why? Shy or something?"

"I just don't want to change with you watching me, un."

"I see now! Either your dick is very small, or you just want Sa-" He didn't have time to finish the thought because I pushed him out of the bathroom and locked him out. _Now, to change in piece. _I thought as I stripped down and changed into the outfit that looked like a copy of Hidan's own.

After I had doned the appearance that was Hidan I spent a few minutes looking at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty much like the zealot other than the fact that my skin was a little darker and my hair was a lot longer. I refused to let him cut my hair. Only I could touch my hair like that. I couldn't let him murder my hair.

I did have to admit that the black did look good on me. It made me look even skinnier, and that was saying something when I looked skinny anyway. I actually looked about as skinny as Hidan normally does, and today he looked a lot skinnier.

So I guess in some odd alternate universe we could be twins.

When I opened the door again I was met face to face with an angry albino. I at least thought that he was angry because he was frowning at me one minute, and looked like he was about to say something really mean and rude that was surely going to piss me off. That's when he stopped himself as I walked out of the room and straight passed him. When I turned to look back at him I saw him smirking at me.

I just knew that he was going to say something that I probably wouldn't like.

"What, un?" I asked. I just _had_ to ask the stupidest of questions sometimes.

"I'm sure that Sasori is really going to want to tap your ass after today."

"Just shut up, and let's go, un." I deadpanned. We didn't need to tell Kakuzu because he was working the night shift at his job, and I wanted to hurry and possibly get away from my so called 'twin for a day.'

* * *

><p>"You know, you look pretty stupid." Madara said after a couple minutes of silence.<p>

"Shut up, un."

"You can't hurt me for being honest. The clothes look fine on you, but silver hair and pink eyes don't."

"Not everybody can have an actual twin, and at least I don't look like Dean, un." I frowned. It was true. Dean was now a raven haired kid. Sadly, he looked more emo than Itachi's brother Sasuke. He pulled off the whole emo look better too, even if he did look like crap. Not only did he have black hair, but was also wearing a long black hair extension in a loose fitting ponytail. He was also wearing contacts, but they were black. He actually did look like a copy of Itachi.

"You could've switched with me, Dei-Dei, and then you could have been the one to look this awesome, and not look like Hidan." Said teen smirked at me.

"I'm sorry to say that you look like a female version of Hidan." Itachi stated in his monotone voice.

"I do not, un. I look like a better version of Hidan."

"I still think that I would've looked like a better version. I would look better as any of you." Dean commented – letting his voice go monotone.

"See, un? I wouldn't be able to do that shit, un."

"Hey, Dei."

"What, un?" I glared at the silver haired male sitting next to me. He got me into this, and made me look stupid. He deserved the glare.

"Would it kill you to not say 'un' in every damn sentence?"

"It might, un..."

"It won't. So fucking stop it, before I shove my foot so far up your ass that you can taste the leather of my boot."

"Careful Hidan." Madara warned. "He might enjoy it." At that everyone – except me – laughed. Even Tobi laughed at it, and I'm sure that he knew what his brother meant by that.

"Nah, the bastard won't. He would only like it if you replaced my foot with Sasori's dick."

"Shut your mouth, you dumb-ass!"

"This is going to be a very interesting day." Itachi said.

"With two Hidan's instead of one I think we will be doomed." Dean agreed.

"Do not call me a Hidan!"

"And don't relate me to that dumb-ass!"

"Don't call me a dumb-ass, dumb-ass!"

"I'll call you what I want you mother-fucker!"

"Both of you, shut your mouths." Madara growled. "You're giving me a headache."

"Make us you bastard!" Both Hidan and I yelled at the same time. Itachi and Dean were probably right. This was going to be an interesting day. I figured that there probably weren't any people watching us, for the simple fact that they were probably used to it. Madara's red eyes flashed for a minute as he stood up.

"Madara, stop it. Don't hurt them!" The voice sounded familiar, and when I looked towards it, I saw someone who could only be Tobi. Sure, I had never seen him without his stupid mask, but he had to look like Madara if they were identical twins, and this person looked exactly like Madara, and sounded like him. Though, Tobi seemed a lot calmer than most days.

"Give me a good reason."

"Because we actually are bastards?" I think that all of us were looking at the raven in shock. It was a miracle. Since when does Tobi swear? Never.

"That is besides the point."

* * *

><p>"You look like an idiot." Those were the first words out of Sasori's mouth right after class had started, and guess who they were said to! Yeah, me, sadly.<p>

"No, I don't." I argued even though I knew that I did look like an idiot, but I wasn't going to just admit it! That would just be pointless and stupid.

"Yes you do, because you look like a female version of Hidan."

"Itachi told me that this morning."

"That's because it's true." Said weasel said from where he sat across from Hidan.

"I agree with Itachi."

"I don't look like a female version of anything! Damn you all to hell." I muttered as I sat back in the chair. I just didn't think that I was going to win today. I wasn't going to win anything as long as I looked like this.

"You have to admit, Sori. Deidara's ass looks awesome in my pants." Hidan said with a smirk, and I noticed the red-head roll his eyes.

"Do you want a detention, Hidan?"

"Fuck no."

"Then shut up, and do your work."

"I'm just telling the damn truth!"

"And I'm just telling you to do something. So do it."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to wish you all a Happy Valentines Day once more~ <strong>

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

**I can also say that I have one more random weird thing to tell you! I don't know if any of you would like this information, but I shall share it anyway.**

**Random whatever-you-wanna-call-it:**

_**Ladies, and gentlemen, when riding the dick, lean forward, put your hands on his chest, and grind the fuck out of his dick.**_

**You're welcome, and yes: I did find that on Twitter. Just thought I would share.**

**Review? Pwease? **

**Until next time~~~ **

**Another random fact of the day:**

**_Sharks have two penis's._  
><strong>


	26. It's Been A While

**It has been a long while, and I am very sorry.**

**I own Shadoe, Dean, and Haki... Nothing else. **

**I would like to thank you for waiting. I have been busy with school – LIEZ – and then on DeviantArt. I am very sorry, but I also needed to plan out some of the stories that I have started as well.**

**...Warning for y'all - yes I just said that DEAL - this chapter kinda sucks eggs. v-v'  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Deidara~ <strong>

"You dyed your hair just because he said so?" I was looking at Haki's frowning face. I really didn't care that much about it, but he had to make a big deal about the fact that my hair was still silver. I was actually getting used to it, and Dean said that he would get my hair back to normal. Hence the reason that he was sitting on the chair a couple feet away.

"Yeah, un." I said with a shrug. "Why not?"

"He's a bad influence on you. Your hair was just fine the way that it was." Then he turned his fierce look to the teen behind me. "Now, out you go."

"No can do, sir." Dean said with a mischievous smirk. "Dei-Dei loves me, and if you want his hair to get back to normal then I must say that I have no choice but to stay."

"You're not wanted here. Leave."

"Bull-shit." He replied. "Dei wants me here."

"He knows how to get this stupid color out of my hair, un." I said.

"... I'm not too good with hair products, un. Especially not dyes."

"Then how did your hair get like this in the first place."

"He did it, un." I pointed at the other teen, and he frowned.

"Why did you let him?" Haki questioned.

"It was twin day, un..."

"You don't even look like twins." He growled.

"I wasn't his twin, un." Like hell I was going to tell him I was Hidan's twin, but he probably already guessed that.

"Get out." The older man stated. "Get out, and stay out until you either dye your hair back, or it turns back to its original color."

"Fine then, un..." I pouted, but I was happy on the inside. That made it easier for me to spend time with Sasori. WAIT. That was it... I could stay with my Danna, and leave my hair silver... Nah, I'll change it back and still stay with my Danna. I'll be the badass that I am.

"You get too!" He growled at the blonde-turned-raven who just frowned. "And stay away. I don't want you in my house."

"Whateves. Come on, Dei-Dei! Chop chop!" He called as he walked out the door, and it made me wonder how I was friends with him. I mean, he reminded me of someone, and he was aweosme. Crazy too – like all of my friends.

"Don't come back until that shit is out of your hair."

"Not planning on it, Mr. Grumpy, un." I huffed as I followed Dean out the door.

"So... I'm going to Sasori's with you, why?" Dean asked as we walked passed the school.

"Because your brothers normally come with me, but you still have them under house arrest, un."

"Their fault."

"Oi! Fuckers, stop!" We both looked over as we heard a very familiar – sometimes annoying – voice. I was – at least as I wasn't sure about Dean – to see Hidan driving... Kakuzu's car. That part had me somewhat worried, but not as much as the whole "Hidan driving" part.

"Uh... Hidan, why are you driving?"

"Kakuzu asked me to bring it over to Sori's." He said. "You guys heading there? Jump in."

"Eh... I think I'll walk, un." I stated somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm with Dei. We're both getting fat."

"Both of you get in the damn car before I run you over!" I didn't bother to think that over, because – seeing as it was Hidan – I thought he was serious. I ran over and got in the car, Dean followed closely behind. Hidan started driving before he even got in it, and that made me wonder if this was how I was going to die. Well... A lot of people that I knew had either died, or gotten injured in car crashes...

"You are a crazy dumb-ass! I am never getting in a car that you are driving again." Dean seemed to seethe while Hidan just laughed at him. The rest of the very short ride was spent with the two of them bickering while I just sat thinking, and giving the occasion unhelpful comment.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu shouted as we pulled up. "I said you could drive it if you didn't break any rules!"

"I didn't!" The silver haired male shouted back as we all got out of the car. I felt like kissing the ground while Dean just fell onto the ground like it was a friend he could trust his life with. I guess it might as well have been.

"Yeah. Yeah. Save it for someone who believes your shit! How fast were you going?"

"Not that fast!"

"This is going to be fun." The once blonde muttered as he walked passed me, and into the house. I followed him shortly after because I wasn't a big fan of the two fighting, and what normally followed.

"Hey, Deidara!" Konan greeted with a laugh at something that Tobi had done to amuse her girls.

"Sup, Dei?" Kisame said with a toothy grin. "Hey, Dean."

"Hey, guys, Konan." He nodded. "Where's Itachi?"

"His parents had some party to go to for Sasuke." The blue man replied.

"A shame. Is that why Madara isn't here as well?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is Tobi?"

"**Because** only one of them could go, so Madara went because he didn't trust Tobi." Zetsu explained.

"Where's Pein then, un?" I asked.

"At work, sadly." Konan answered as I went over to Sasori, who had just came into the room.

"I'm staying with you, un."

"Says who?" An eyebrow rose on his pale face, and I gave a smile.

"I did, un."

"You're lucky that I care about you or the answer would be no."

"I win, un."

"For now, brat." I stuck my tongue out as Kakuzu and Hidan came back into the room; Hidan looking like he was sulking. Kakuzu just looked smug.

"What do we do?" Dean asked as he sat down on the floor next to Tobi to play with Akane and Amaya. Apparently he was good with kids as well. Not that I was complaining because it would probably help keep the two of them quiet.

"Whatever the hell we want!" Hidan yelled, and Kakuzu smacked him in the head.

"I was thinking just watch some television." Sasori sighed as he sat down next to Konan while Kakuzu and Hidan took up another chair – the one that Zetsu was not sitting in.

"What does everyone want to watch then?" Konan asked as she held up the remote control.

"You guys choose, un." I said. "I'm going to go raid the fridge."

"Bring me something to, ass!"

"Ask nicely and I will, un." I shot back at the silverette. Sasori wouldn't care much, because I always ate all his food, and he was always complaining about it.

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, un!"

I spent my time in the kitchen looking for food slowly. Just because I didn't dislike that many foods didn't mean anything. I greatly enjoyed all types, and right now I wanted... grapes. Which the fridge was lacking. _Damn him._ I pouted silently before turning to go back into the living room to find that they were watching a music channel.

"The guy's hot!" Konan said happily with her eyes shining.

"What is with you?" Sasori frowned at her. "You're married."

"And he's gay, so..." She smiled as they looked at the screen.

_"We just heard one of the new singles from the band Ombre!" _The aging announcer stated as the music faded away. _"They were found in a small town in Iowa - playing in a garage. Don't you guys think they are better than that? I think so too! Just because I think they deserve another go, and I think you all need to become fans, let's head to another video from them! We just listened to Flawed Design, and now we're going onto When I'm Gone. Hopefully both will be played when they com to San Francisco, California this month!"_

"That's it. I am so going to this with you guys." Konan spouted off.

"How do you know where it is he is playing, un?"

"He's playing at the art festival."

"How do you know, un?" I asked Dean, and he gave a shrug.

"There is a poster up in Amazing Arts about it. Says the singers, and it says that this is the first time this band has preformed anywhere; that tells me they are good."

"And I know that you and Sasori are going, and I will go just to see this piece of hot meat~" Konan said in a singing tone.

"_**There's another world inside of me that you may never see**_

_**There's secrets in this life that I can't hide**_

_**Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find**_

_**Maybe it's too far away, maybe I'm just blind**_

_**Maybe I'm just blind"**_

"Holy shit." I said; not even adding my 'un' at the end of it. I was too shocked at what I had seen once I looked up at the screen.

"Deidara." I vaguely heard Sasori scold. "You are sounding more and more like Hidan everyday. Just because you still have his color hair doesn't mean you have to use his language. I didn't bother to pay much mind to it.

_**"So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong**_

_**Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone**_

_**Everything I am and everything in me**_

_**Wants to be the one you wanted me to be"**_

The bleach blonde hair still went down to his shoulders, and his form was still as skinny. The voice was deeper, and his facial features different, but otherwise it was the exact same person that I remembered from Florida. I was actually surprised to see him on stage like that.

_**"I'll never let you down even if I could**_

_**I'd give up everything if only for your good**_

_**So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong**_

_**You can hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there**_

_**So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone"**_

"Sorry." I said, still forgetting the 'un' at the end of it. "Just a shocker happened."

"Like what?" Tobi asked happily.

"Because I know that guy, un." _It's been a while, Shadoe._

_**"When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin**_

_**I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends**_

_**And roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone**_

_**Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone"**_

* * *

><p><strong>The song is When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down.<strong>

**Hopefully the next chapter(s) will be up soon... I no longer have my laptop, but I am hoping to get this whole story done THIS MONTH and if my plans go well THIS WEEK. There will be 3 more chapters TOPS and an epilogue – maybe.**

**Ombre means 'Shadow" in French just so ya know~**

**For those who have been wondering if there will be a lemon or not, be patient~ The answer will be in the next chapter. So, stay tuned! ;D **


End file.
